Know your Stars
by bluemoon2021b
Summary: Know the stars of FOP. Note i do not own All That or FOP. I updated it . cause there were a few probelms with it.still fixing it things tend to get cut off and doesn't save right. but, enjoy!
1. Cosmo!

HIIII I'M BAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! Haven't wrote a stary in a while. Oh and for thse of you wondering about surrviveor in a bathroom i am slowly working on it but enough about that on with fic. I don't own FOP or All That 

Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...

Cosmo: Hello? Who said my name

Cosmo...

Cosmo: Who are you and what do you want with me?

You never heard of me?

Cosmo: Heard of who??

I'm the one whose always in your dreams

Cosmo: DIANA DEGARMO?! YAY! I MISSED YOU HONEY! You sound different... did you change your hair?

Cosmo... he thinks I'm Diana Degarmo...

Cosmo: But you said you were in my dreams...Who are you then?!

The world may never know...

Cosmo: Ohh OOHH! You're the guy from the Tootise Roll comercials! Yay!

Like I said the world may never know... let's just start over...

Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...

Cosmo...

Cosmo: ** gasps** People want to know about me?! Ack! You are to kind! **Makes flowers appear in his hand and makes a shower of them **Thank you! Thank you! You do like me! You really like me! I would like to thank the academy! **makes a list appear **My nickel Philp, the people,-

Stop! This isn't the Oscars!

Cosmo: But you said I was a star...

Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...

Cosmo...

Cosmo: I'm a star? I don't feel hot or I'm not in the sky. You're weird...

I'm starting over again!

Cosmo: Hello people **gets a long speach out** Now my life begins 2,000 years ago i was born in a log cabin in the small side of town in Fairyworld. It was a lovely little place with flowers and trees. My mother seemed to be in a trance. I was-

Why are you telling people your life's story?!

Cosmo: I thought this was know your stars??

This is Know your stars

Cosmo: This is know your stars?? I thought it was a delli...

Cosmo...

Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...

Cosmo: Stars? I don't need to know them I already know them. Earth, the sun, the moon, Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto where I grow and store my corn on, umm…. Then there is-

Not those kind of stars! And those are considered planets! No I'm going to start over again!

Cosmo: That's a good idea now I can say the planets faster and win the grand prize! Which is a 2 week vacation in Hawaii!

Ok… whatever Cosmo

Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...

Cosmo: OMG! I knew i was a star! HA! Take that Fairyworld!

NOW I HAVE TO STRAT ALL OVER AGAIN!

Cosmo: Start what all over again? What are we doing?

LOOK! Just sit there and stop interrupting me

Cosmo: FINE! Well you could have said it a little nicer. You're like Wanda...

Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...

Cosmo... he hates his wife...

Cosmo: No! I love Wanda!

Cosmo... He plans on making everyday Friday the 13th

Cosmo: No... that's the other guy's job...

Cosmo... He plans on killing Timmy Turner...

Cosmo: No I don't! Why would I do that?? He's my godchild!

Cosmo... He hates Philip the nickel and once accidentally ate her

Cosmo: I loved you Philip! I loved you! No! PHILLLLIP!

Cosmo... he once stole the whole world's supply of cheese and threw it off into space

Cosmo: NOOO! I can't live without cheese! The world can't live without cheese! I love cheese I can't believe I did that! Forgive me world! Wait I didn't do that...

Cosmo... he has a crush on Anti Cosmo

Cosmo: Who's that??? Are you saying I am in love with my self???

Cosmo... He loves Supertoilet!

Cosmo: NOO! HE ATE THE PLUNGER... the WHOLE PLUNGER!!! WHY DO YOU SPEAK SUCH LIES?!

Cosmo... He has a tiny civilization of people living in his stomach

Cosmo: Really? No wonder I'm always hungry! Wait…. How'd they get in there?

Cosmo…….. he is the smartest person in the universe!

Cosmo: 2 + 2 FISH! **takes a fish out of his pocket**

Cosmo...

Cosmo: Why do you say my name than pause? Where am I? What am I doing again?

Cosmo...

Cosmo: Cosmo... He's really handsome! That ain't no lie too! Thank you voice you said something right!

Hey that's my job! And I'm supposed to say things to annoy you! And I didn't say that you did…

Cosmo……

Cosmo: I'm popular!

Agggghg! I'll end it here

And now you know…… Cosmo.

Cosmo: RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTTTT…..


	2. Timmy

Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...

Timmy Turner... He doesn't have fairy god parents

Timmy: Hey! I don't have Fair- I mean that's right! Finally someone believes me!

Timmy Turner... He thinks Mr. Crocker is the best thing since sliced bread!

Timmy: No! He's the craziest messed up teacher ever! He believes in fairies... Which are not real! And he tries to catch them. Which he can't cause you know... there not real. Even if they were it would be too weird...

Timmy Turner... He once read Cindy Vortex's dairy

Timmy: **embarest** What are you talking about? I didn't read a diary! What diary? **Has Cindy's diary behind him and tries to hide it** I would never read a girl's diary epically Cindy's it's a total violation of privacy!

Timmy Turner... He has a hates Trixie Tang and thinks she is the ugliest girl in the world...

Timmy: WHAT?!

Tootie: He does! **hearts appear in her eyes**

Timmy: I like Trixie! I love her! I think she is the best looking girl in the world! My love for her burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns!

Timmy Turner... He thinks Jimmy and Cindy make the perfect couple...

Timmy: Neutron?! No way! I'm more deserving than he is! I love her to death! I'm Cindy's love puppet!

I thought you loved Trixie?

Timmy: Well... I... Ummm...hehe...

Timmy Turner... His love for Veronica burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns! Aww... how sweet!

Veronica: YAY! I knew we were soul mates!

Timmy: She's the crazy one! And she's the one who has the crush on me! On me! I don't have a crush on her! And haven't we established that I love Trixie.

Veronica: I AM TRIXIE! **pulls out wig**

I thought you loved Cindy…..

Timmy: Uhh… I love her too… You're confusing me!

Veronica: I AM CINDY! Wait… I don't know who that is…. **glares at Timmy** So who is this "Cindy" person?! Umm…..Does anyone know where the nearest wig shop is?

Timmy Turner... Loves it when Vicky comes to baby sit him and thinks she is the best babysitter in the world!

Vicky: Why Timmy! I didn't know you felt this way! I got a special surprise for you! **gets a torch and a mace out**

Timmy: What no! She's the WORST babysitter in the world! DUDE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! She's Icky with a V! Haven't you heard the song "Icky Vicky" by Chip Skylark?! And she tourchers me! Can't you see she's doing it right now?! **Timmy is tied up with ropes hanging down from the ceiling and Vicky is holding the touch to his stomach**

Haha... Go Vicky...

Timmy: You're encouraging her?!

She's giving you TLC... oh that sucks... Vicky you have go... now Timmy will never get the love!

Vicky: **security guards are taking her away** Hey!

Don't look at me I wasn't the one who called security

Timmy: Hey, could somebody get me down from here?

Timmy Turner…… He was the one who called security…….

Timmy: Hey! I didn't call security! And don't say that I did if Vicky heard I will get tortured! Again!

If you didn't call security why are you getting so nervous about?

Timmy : Because I don't want her to hurt me for something you said that's not true because Vicky would not believe me! But I do thank the person for calling it.

What ever you say Timmy….. Whatever you say…..

Timmy Turner……. He has an undying love for Tootie….

Timmy: Ughh…. You got it all wrong! She has the huge crush on me! And I don't love her! She's creepy! And weird! And creepy! And worst of all she's Vicky's little sister! And she's a girl! I'm not into girls yet!

Well Cindy and Trixie are girls…….

Timmy: That's different!

Tootie: I never thought this day would come! **hugs Timmy really hard he can't breathe. The rope breaks** the day you finally admit your love to me! And on television! How romantic! Now the whole world will know!

Timmy: NOOOOO!!!!!!

Veronica: Hey I thought you loved me?

Uh Oh Timmy looks like you're in trouble… How could cheat on your girlfriend like that? Or girlfriends…

Timmy: Hey! You caused it! By saying I love those two! I don't like any of them!

Surre you don't…. oh and by the way Tootie you owe me $60.00 for having me say that…

Timmy: I knew it!

Tootie: What are you talking about? I didn't pay you to say that you just said that out of your mind!

Whatever you say Tootie…. Whatever you say……

Timmy: Hey I thought you were telling people things about me?

Oh thanks for reminding me

Timmy: Oh what have I got myself into… Wait! It's ok! You can talk about Tootie!

Oh now I wouldn't want to be rude. After all you insisted….

Timmy Turner…… he has 5 girlfriends…… oh so you are cheating on your girlfriend!

Veronica: What?!

Tootie: What?!

**In Retrovile Cindy happens to be flipping through the channels and happens to see this**

Cindy: WHAT?! Wow I can't believe I liked him… wait I can't even believe I like Neutron….. Jerk!

**back to Know Your Stars**

Timmy: I do not have 5 girlfriends! I don't even have a girlfriend yet! Though I have been thinking of asking somebody to be my girlfriend…. I just can't decide between the two of them……

Oh.. Ok so it's between Tootie and Veronica…. I see but, you didn't have to cheat on them to do it…

Timmy: I didn't cheat on anyone! And it's not between them! It is between Cindy and Trixie!

Ok Timmy it's ether Veronica or Tootie… Soo who's the lucky girl of your dreams!

Timmy: none of them!

Do you want me to get Cupid out here?

Timmy; whaaa?

Cupid: Somebody call me?

Timmy: NO!

Timmy Turner………. He thinks every time you say cupid you're threatening him

Cupid: Love is not a threat! What did I ever do to you?!

Yeah Timmy what did love ever do to you?

Timmy: NOTHING! You're the one who is making up all these lies!

Oh Timmy. First you cheat on your 5 girlfriends.

Cupid: He WHAT?!

Timmy: I didn't!

And now you are making up all these lies? Didn't your parents ever tell you it's bad to lie? And on TV! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Timmy: But, you are making all this up!

Dad: Timmy! You're lying on TV?! You are grounded for a whole month mister!

Timmy: Now look what you did?!

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…… Lying again

Timmy Turner…. He is a big fat liar!

Timmy: No I'm not! But you are!

Liar, liar, pants on fire…….

Timmy: Stop it! Wait, isn't "Big Fat Liar" the name of a movie?

Timmy Turner……. He always fantasizes about being stranded alone with Tootie on a deserted island….

Tootie: Ohh Timmy! How romantic! I always dream about that too!

Timmy: That is such a lie! You know you are really bugging me right now! **Tootie is dressed up as a bride and hugs Timmy** NOOOOO!!!!!!

Cupid: Awww….. young love! My work here is done!

Timmy: You didn't do anything!

Hey Tootie don't run off with Timmy! Ohh well! Now you know, Timmy Turner!

**Timmy as he's being pulled away** NO THEY DDDOOONNNNNN'TT!


	3. Vicky

Aw... u know what I just noticed was that the little star sign don't show up. :( so anything in bold is an action k? Just saying so you don't think i am making the charaters talk in thrid person.

Ok. Now it is Vicky's turn to feel the pain! HAha! once again i don't own FOP or All That

Know your stars…. Know your stars….. Know your stars……. Know your stars….

Vicky….. She doesn't babysit for the money she does it to protect the children of America from harm

Vicky: I don't care if their safe or not! I do it for the money! Hey, since when do I care abour all the children in America?

Vicky…… She once saved a bunch of children from a raging fire

Vicky: That wasn't me! That was that stupid goat that everyone thought I goat-napped! Which I didn't!

Vicky…… She was the one who goat-napped Chompy

Vicky: I didn't take that stupid goat!

The Mayor: She admits it! Get her! **an angery mob runs after Vicky**

Vicky: AAAGGGGHHHHH! YOU ARE SSSOOOO DEAD! **Vicky runs untill she finally lost them** I finally lost them!

Vicky….. She loves to babysit Timmy soo much that she'll do it for free!

Dad: Really? Vicky you are soo nice! I'll have to hire you more often! Bye Vicky and you nice voice for saying that about Vicky! I'll continue watching this show! It's informal and educational!

What are you still doing here?!

Vicky: What?! I do nothing for free!

Vicky….. She loves Timmy soo much that she feels he is the little brother she never had. Aw…. You are soo sweet Vicky

Vicky: I don't love the little twerp like a brother!

So you love him like an older brother? That's even sweeter…..

Vicky: You're a crazy twisted guy! When this is all over I am going to give you something you'll never forget! **pulls out a dagger**

Now Vicky let's not rush things… after all we just met…..

Vicky…… She is soo happy that Ricky left her!

Vicky: No I'm not! I miss him soo much! We were perfect for each other! **goes on her hands and knees** WHY RICKY! WHY?!

Vicky…….. She thinks parents are the smartest people in the world

Dad: That Vicky is soo sweet

Oh would you just get out of here!

Dad: Fine! i thought you were a nice voice!

Vicky: No! All parents are morons! Why else do you think they use my babysitting service!

Vicky…….. she hates money

Vicky: growls Come down here and say that to my face!

Vicky……. I took the worlds supply of money and burned it!

Vicky: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Mr. Krabs: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! You horrible person! Burning innocent money like that!

Vicky: Who are you?

Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs owner of the Krusty Krab!

Ahhhh…… Mr. Krabs…… what are you doing here? Your 're not on the show until next week……

Mr. Krabs: I'm on this show next week??? Why would I be on this cruddy show?! Well I am here because you burned all the money! I'll kill ye!

Vicky: Double for me!

Now lets not get testy here people…… ok?... And could someone get the crab out of here? Oh and by the way Mr. Karbs send me a Krabby Patty ok?

Mr. Krabs: Only if ya pay for it! **being taken away by security gards** I'll be back next weeeekkkkk!

Now back to business….

Vicky…… her favorite word is "free"

Vicky: growls I despise that word! it is the worst word in the whole world! I want to track down and KILL the person who invented it! **the person who invented it happens to be in the room and exits slowly**

Vicky……. She gave me her diary for my birthday so I can get to know her better!

Vicky: I didn't give you anything! Now give back me my diary!

Page 18 Dunsworth, Dunsworth, Dunsworth!

Vicky: Stop it!

Ohh this is good! Ok folks! This ones coming straight out of Vicky's diary!

Vicky……. She thinks the "know your stars'' announcer is very hot and wants to go out on a date with him

Vicky: I didn't write that!

Oh yes you did! It says it right here in black and white!

Vicky: Your creep! I don't even know what you look like! But when I do…. Ohh you are gonna wish you were never born!

Hey you didn't let me finish it… It also says that what she is going to give me that I will never forget is a kiss…..

Vicky: I'll give you a kiss all right! The kiss of death!

Oh Vicky I didn't know you felt this way about me!

Vicky: I DON"T!

Ok Vicky… Pick me up at my house tomorrow night at 7 o'clock. I'll be waiting!

Vicky: when I find out where you live I'll murder you in your sleep!

Vicky…….. loves the song "Icky Vicky" By Chip Skylark

Vicky: I hate that song!

V-I-C-K-Y! The sound of her name makes the little kids cry! I love that song!

A chick whose just plain mean……

Vicky: Hey!

A sour sweet 16…….

Vicky: STOP SINGING THAT!

She's a fire breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans! Ewwwwww!

Vicky: GGGRRRRRR!

Icky Vicky! Ewww…. Eww…. Icky Vicky…..

Vicky: You better stop singing or you're dead!

Why? After all it is your favorite song. You should be happy I'm singing it to you….. I'm the one you have a major crush on…..

Vicky: For the last time I do not have a crush on you old man!

Now Vicky, How do you know I'm an old man. I am very young

Vicky…….. She loves her little sister Tootie soo much that she always is there for her and make sure nobody hurts her. And if they try she'll beat them up! Wow… Mr. Turner was right! You are soo sweet!

Dad: Yay! You agree with me? You are a nice voice after all!

I thought I got rid of you?!

Vicky: What are you talking about?! I don't care about her!

Vicky….. She likes the color pink, ponies, and unicorns!

Vicky: **growls and gets the mace out again**

Hey don't get mad at me…. Tootie paid me to say that

Vicky: TOOOTTTTIIIIEEE!

Tootie: **running away from vicky** AHHHH! Why do you do this to me?!

Don't blame me for this you are the one who gets yourself into these messes. And you owe me 40 bucks for saying that…..

Vicky……..

Vicky: YOU ARE WAAAYYYY PAST THE POINT OF DEATH! pulls out her mace again

Ok Now you know Vic—

Please Stand By


	4. Tootie

Now Tootie is up!

Know your stars….. Know your stars…… Know your stars……

Tootie….. She does not love Timmy Turner

Tootie: Are you kidding me?! He is the love of my life!

Tootie…….. she looks up to her older sister Vicky because she is her role model…. How sweet!

Tootie: I don't look up to her…. She's mean to me! Why would I want to be like her? I don't want people to be scared of me or think I'm evil!

Tootie…. Her nickname is Foufoufroo!

Tootie: I don't have a nickname. And what would "Foufoufroo" stand for? It sounds like jibberish to me.

Oh you are such a kidder Foufoufroo! Jibberish….. that's a good one….

Foufoufroo…. She has a shrine dedicated to rotting feet and it is made of rotting feet in her room……

Tootie: Eww….. that's disgusting! Why would I have that in my room! That's as vile as Vicky is!

Don't ask me Foufoufroo , you were the one who put it there…..

Tootie: I don't have one in my room! But I do have a shrine of Timmy in my room! And could you please stop calling me Foufoufroo?! It's not even my nickname!

Ok Foufoufroo, since you asked nicely I'll stop calling you by your nickname

Tootie: But sir I don't even have a nickname.

Foufoufroo…. She loves her nickname!

Tootie: How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a nickname! And sorry but if I had to pick a nickname it wouldn't be "Foufoufroo" cause that doesn't make any sense! And I thought you said you wouldn't call me "Foufoufroo" anymore?!

Oh I'm sorry Foufoufroo it just slipped out. All those years and good times we had together and calling you Foufoufroo. Opps there I go again….

Tootie: Hey! I never knew you that long and we never had any good times together! I just met you! No, we barely even met! I don't even know you!

Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Tootie! Don't forget!

Tootie…… Her room looks like a tourcher chamber.

Tootie: No that's what Vicky's room looks like.

Tootie……. She still owes me $60.00 for saying that Timmy Turner loves her…..

Tootie: I didn't tell you to say that! You said it! Stop asking me for money! I don't owe you anything!

Sure Tootie…. Just make sure you give it to me by Monday. And in cash. No checks.

Tootiie: I don't owe you any money. And if I did I wouldn't have any to give you cause Vicky steals all my money!

Tootie……. She pays me to say stuff about people

Tootie: No I don't! You're mean!

Oh yea I forgot you still owe me another $40.00 for saying that about Vicky….

Tootie: I don't owe you anything!

Tootie……. She has an imaginary friend named Loonie L. Leeapy who is crazy and wears a strait jacket!

Tootie: I don't have an imaginary friend named Loonie L. Leeapy! **thinking to herself but I do have one named Timmy! Hehe…. But no one has to know that**

Oh really? So who are you always talking to in your room at night? Or are you having conversations with your self?

Tootie: I don't talk to myself at night!

Are you sure you're not the one who is crazy and needs to wear a strait jacket instead of your friend Loonie?

Tootie: WHAT?!

And now you know Foufoufroo.

Tootie: No they don't! They don't know a single thing about me and my name is not Foufoufroo!

Ohhh... look's like Tootie's in seirous debt. That annoucer is really horrible.


	5. Jorgen

Now Jorgen Von Stangle takes the seat. This should be intersting...

Know your stars…. Know your stars….. Know your stars……. Know your stars….

Jorgen Von Strangle……….. A fuuuftualltooo

Jorgen: What?

Fuuuftualltooo…….ujhd jsdaid…..

Jorgen: Why do you talk nonsense?! You are driving me crazy! I could be doing something else right now instead of having you waste my time! Like scrambling up the fairies!

Jorgen Von Strangle……… He is the puniest fairy in the universe!

Jorgen: I am the toughest fairy in the universe! You puny human! his huge **star glows** HAHAHA….

Now, now, Jorgen…. Wouldn't want to scare the kids watching the show now would we… After all I just started

Jorgen: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

Jorgen Von Strangle……He cries when he sees people in pain…

Jorgen: NO! Pain is the thing that makes me happy and the only thing that makes me laugh! As a matter of fact it it would make me happy to see you in pain!

Jorgen Von Strangle……… he hates to scramble the fairies

Jorgen: What are you talking about?! That is one of my favorite things to do!

Jorgen Von Strangle……… He likes to wear his wife's dresses and pretend he is a lovely ballerina!

Jorgen: I DO NOT DO SUCH NONSENSE!

Jorgen Von Strangle……… He prances around the house at night in a pink tutu while listening to opera music

Jorgen: I am not a girly sissy! And I hate opera!

Jorgen Von Strangle……… really doesn't have mussels. He wears a body suit and fills it up with pillows to have the appearance that mussels are there

Jorgen: I am no wimp! I have no bodysuit! I work out at the gym every day! My mussels are hard as a rock! My mussels have mussels on them! **tightens his mussels and the mussel pops up another mussel** I use them for strangling! Don't mock my beautiful mussels!

Jorgen Von Strangle……… He bathes in relish, washes his body with ketchup, and conditions his hair with mustard….

Jorgen: WHAT?! I AM NOT A FRANKFOOTER!

I didn't say you were a frankfooter…… you did….

Jorgen: YOU ARE SPEAKING ILLOGICALLY! THAT UPSETS ME! **his wand glows even brighter than before**

Jorgen Von Strangle……… He is a giant hotdog in disguise because he knows people will try to eat him……

Cosmo: I knew it! There is a giant hotdog running around! They wouldn't believe me! **Looks at Jorgen** HI Frankfoot! You could have picked a better disguise though and one that doesn't scare me….

Jorgen: NOBODY IS OUT TO EAT ME!

Wow…. For someone who says they're not a giant hotdog in disguise… then why are you getting so mad about people trying to eat you?

Jorgen: Cause I am not a frankfoter!

Cosmo: You tell him Frankfoot!

Jorgen: And you….IF YOU KEEEP CALLING ME FRANKFOOT I'LL GIVE YOU LEVEL 18 PROBATION! **puts his wand up to Cosmo's face**

Cosmo: Yes Frankfoot- I mean Jorgen! Look Wanda's calling me bye **poofs away**

Jorgen Von Strangle……… his real name is Fankfoot!

Jorgen: DON'T SAY THAT!

But Frankfoot that's your name……

Jorgen: MY NAME IS NOT FRANKFOOT! IT IS JORGEN VON STRANGLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO???? YOU SHULD BE WORRYING!

Hey! Don't blame me! I wasn't the one who named you that. If you want to get mad at someone get mad at your parents

Jorgen: They didn't name me that! They were very respecting people!

Now Take it easy Frankfoot……

Jorgen: STOP CALLING ME THAT! I MIGHT JUST GIVE YOU LEVEL 18 PROBATION!

But I am not a fairy….

Jorgen: Who says you have to be a fairy?

Frakfoot….. he thinks I am a fairy….

Jorgen: I am smart enough to know that you are not a fairy! I would have had your record and would be able to give you a worse punishment! HAHAHA……

Are you sure about that Frankfoot?

Jorgen: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Ok Frankfoot I'll stop….

Jorgen: YOU DID IT AGAIN! Wait? Are you saying that you're a fairy?

Where did you get that crazy idea?

Jorgen: But you said

The world may never know……..

Jorgen: WHY DO YOU CONFUSE ME?!

Jorgen Von Strangle……… thinks that everyone should do whatever they want and that DA Rules should be burned….

Jorgen: No! Without rules all the fairies will be out of line! And the one thing I hate the most is when DA Rules are broken!

Jorgen Von Stangle: Thinks that the Pixies will do a better job of keeping the fairies in line then him and wants them to own Fairy World...

Jorgen: Those pointy headed Freaks?! I would never help them out! They will turn it into a big bussiness and would rule the world! And are not free spirted. At least they won't be able to do anything though me! HAHAHA!

Oppss...

Jorgen: what does that mean?!

Well they told me that you wanted to them to have fairy world so i gave them the deed to it...

Jorgen: YOU WHAT?! You are in a lot of trouble! How did yu get the deed anyway?

Well if you must know i stole it when you were sleeping.

Jorgen: I am not going to wait for the show to end! I will kill you right now.

I'm afaird you can't do that... but come on it was for a good cause... they are well organized

Jorgen: YOU MAD MAN!

Just hold up on that a sec

Jorgen Von Strangle……… Thinks that all the Anti- Fairies should be free

Jorgen: No! If they are let out mass destruction and chaos can happen to Fairyworld and Earth! I am doing everyone a favor for that!

Oh really if you are so concerned about keeping them locked up how do they keep escaping?

Jorgen: Not my shift.

SSSUUUUURRRRREEEEE

Jorgen Von Strangle……… doesn't know that I am the one who let all the Anti- Fairies out….

Jorgen: THAT WAS YOU?!

Me what?

Jorgen: Don't think I didn't hear what you just said!

Said what? What did I say?

Jorgen: YOU SAID YOU LET ALL THE ANTI-FAIRIES OUT!

Now why would I want do that?

Jorgen: I don't know? I can't read your mind! I'm going to give you LEVEL 40 PROBATION!

Why would you do that to me?

Jorgen: Because YOU LET ALL THE ANTI-FAIRIES OUT!

Do you have any proof that I let them out?

Jorgen: Yes I do I recorded you saying that and this whole show!

Soo…. What if I happened to let to let them out…….

Jorgen: SOOO? SO?! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS MATTER! You get level 40 probation!

Noo! Ok I'll tell the truth I was paid to say that……

Jorgen: Oh and who told you to say that?!

Tootie………

Jorgen: TOOTIE?!

Tootie: ME?!

Jorgen: Timmy Turner's girlfriend paid you to say this?!

Timmy: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Jorgen: Little girl this is a serious matter! You will have your fairy god parents taken away for this!

Tootie: But I don't have any….

Jorgen: Then I will assign you some then take them away right away! HAHAHA!

Tootie: But whats the point in that?

Jorgen: Then I will give you a lifetime of PAIN! Hahaha!

Tootie: YOU ARE EVIL! STOP SAYING I PAID YOU TO SAY THINGS!

Oh what a run of bad luck . That's exactly why I let the anti fairies out!

Jorgen: Wait! I thought you didn't let the anti-fairies out?! And that she paid you to say that!

I lied. Besides, using Tootie is getting old.

Tootie: HEY!

Actually Anti-Cosmo paid me to say that! I'm covering for him!

Anti-Cosmo: I did not pay you to say anything! How did you know I let everyone out anyway? And if you were covering for me you did a bad job at it!

Jorgen: ANTI COSMO! YOU LET EVERYONE OUT! YOU ARE GETTING AN CELL WITH AN EXTRA TOUGH SHEILD THIS TIME!

Anti-Cosmo: That never stopped me before.

Ok now Anti-Cosmo where's that 10,000 bucks you owe me?

Anti-Cosmo: Excuse me? I do not owe you ten-thousand dollars! But I am going to give you an eternity of bad luck for that!

Whhhhhaaaatever.

And now you know Jorgen Von Strangle!

Jorgen: NO THEY DON'T! EVERTHING WAS A LIE! That's it! You are getting level 50 PROBATION NOW!

Hehe... he got pretty mad all right... Next up... not sure at the moment... Keep reading


	6. AntiWanda

Hi people! Thanx for the reveiws! Umm... before if you niticed there were a few mistakes my computer has been acting funny latly. But I think i fixed them all. I'll keep revising them

Hilary Starsky: Glad you like it! No that one on deviantart about Anti-Cosmo  
isn't mine but I have seen it too and it is funny! lol

Ok Once again i don't own FOP or All That on with it! Oh and please note that this one there might be a llloootttt of spelling mistakes in this one but it is purposely like that cause i wanted it to sound like Anti-Wanda was talking in the show. It is only when she talks k? But if it is a problem I'll change it.

Know your stars….. Know your stars…… Know your stars……

Anti Wanda……… She is not a hillbilly!

Anti-Wanda: I'm not? I always thought I was one…. well that's what people told me whatever they are…SUUUWEEE!

Anti Wanda……. She has no idea how to eat with her feet

Anti-Wanda: But Ise do it all da time….. **takes a bite out her sandwich with her feet** See ise am did it now!

Anti-Wanda……. She has a brilliant strait white smile..

Anti-Wanda: blushes yeah I know… **smiles and she has a messed up smile with crooked teeth and her teeth are yellow**

Anti-Wanda……. She is that woman in all the Orbit White gum commercials

Anti-Wanda: Gosh! I didn't know I was this famous?! How come I look so different on da TV?

Anti-Wanda…… she is married to a jar of mayonnaise.

Anti-Wanda: My husband's a jar of may-on-aze?

No I mean you really are married to a jar of mayonnaise.

Anti-Wanda: Anti-Cosmo's a jar of may-on-aze? Gosh! I didn't know that. Wonder why he never told me?

No! You're married to an actual jar of mayonnaise!

Anti-Wanda: Really? I thought I was mar-I-ed to Anti-Cosmo. Does that mean I have two husbands now?

Anti-Wanda…..She accidentally used that jar of mayonnaise which was her husband in a sandwich and ate him. How sad….

Anti-Wanda: I did? No! I can't believe I ate him! I gots to cut down on sandwiches. I loved you Jared May-on-aze! Well at least you are in the giant sandwich in da sky!

I thought you said you didn't know that you were married to a jar of mayonnaise?

Anti-Wanda: I'm not? But youse said I was.

Ok. So tell me who is Jared Mayonnaise?

Anti-Wanda: Jar-ed May-on-aze? Whose that??

Anti-Wanda……she does not know who Jared Mayonnaise is…..

Anti-Wanda: I dun know May-on-aze? Is dat a singer or some'in?

I don't know why don't you tell us who he is

Anti-Wanda: Why do u tink I know who he iz?

Anti-Wanda……… She _still_ doesn't know who Jared Mayonnaise is……

Anti-Wanda: Wait I know hes uhhh….. con I have a hint?

No. Why do you think I know about your husband. You should know. You are married to him!

Anti-Wanda: I am?

Yes...

Anti-Wanda... Her old husband Jared Mayonnaise is out to kill Anti-Cosmo to get her to re-marry him. Ohh Anti-Wanda i don't think you should have ate him...

Anti-Wanda: Jared May-on-ase! I will re eat you agian!

Ohh so you do know about him.

Anti-Wanda: Know about who?

Never mind...

Anti-Wanda...She is cheating on Anti-Cosmo with his counterpart Cosmo

Anti-Wanda: Is he the May-on-ase?

Anti-Wanda... She has 15 toes...

Anti-Wanda: Really? **Counts her toes** I only have 9...

Anti-Wanda...has a truck load of pudding in her pocket...

Anti-Wanda: Really?! **Gets out a spoon and puts her hand in her pocket** Hey there's no pudding in dere...

Anti-Wanda... not only has pudding in here pocket but also has mayonnaise in her pocket. What is worng with you Anti-Wanda! Hording the world's supply of mayonnaise just so you can marry it and have a bunch of husbands! Tsk, Tsk, Tsk,...

Anti-Wanda: I only have one husband... You want one?

No i don't a husband! I am a man! I want a wife! Like Vicky...

Vicky: For the last time I don't love you!

The Diary never lies Vicky! It never lies! How do you feel about living in Jamacica?

Timmy: Yes marry her! She would love to live there. I wish...

Vicky: Twerp! **timmy screaming and running away from Vicky**

Anti-Wanda... She is pregnat and is going to have 2,000 kids!

Anti-Wanda: I am! No wonder why I was so fat!

Anti-Cosmo: That's not ture.

Oh you think Anti-Cosmo... for your information i have the pregenacy test. **Anti-Cosmo Faints**

Anti-Wanda: **Poking her stomach **Ok so i'm gonna name you Jill, and you Pokie, and you Jed, and you Max, and you Mixe, and you-

Anti-Wanda...is made of ice cream and has to live in a cold climate otherwise she will melt. Ohh poor Anti-Wanda!

Anti-Wanda: I don't wanna melt... good thing I live in a cold climate!

Agghhh! Why aren't you getting angery!

Anti-Wanda: Why would I do dat?

Because I am saying this stuff to annoy you!

Anti-Wanda: Why would you do that? You're nice.

I can't work like this...

Now you know Anti-Wanda


	7. Chompy the Goat!

Ok Now next up is ... Dun dta tada! CHOMPY THE GOAT! **a cuple of people are stairing at me funny** Yes I did Chompy the Goat! Don't question me! I thought it would be different. Ok everything in the ( and ) is what Chompy is saying

Know your stars….. Know your stars…… Know your stars……

Chompy the goat…. He is not a hero

Chompy: Baa **whatever that noise goats make please bear with me I am just going to put baa's ok?** (What are you talking about! I saved those kids didn't I?!)

Chompy the goat…. He ate all the ice cream in the world….

Chmpy: Baaa, Baaa…., Baaa? (I didn't do that. I may have ate all of Chester's ice cream but not the world's.) Baaa!

Chompy the goat…. Is mad at Vicky for goat-napping him!

Vicky: For the last time I didn't take that goat!

Random person in the mob: Hey we found her!

Anather random person: There she is! Get her! **the mob runs after Vicky and Vicky runs away**

Vicky: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chompy: BAaaaaa, baaaa baaa Vicky baaa Baa BAAaaa! (I don't hate Vicky because she goat-napped me which she really didn't but I do hate her because she called me stupid and doesn't appreciate me or anyone and she is Icky and pure evil! But that's why I gave her a wedgie! Hehehe…..)

Chompy the goat…. Wishes he could still be stuck inside that glass box!

Chompy: BAAABBAAA! BAA Baaa! ( No I don't! I was miserable in that thing! That glass box was very small and I felt like I was on display in that thing!)

Chompy the goat….. He is mad at Timmy Turner for just letting him go away without stopping anything.

Chompy: Baaaaa baaaa? Baaa baaa baaaa…. (I am not mad at Timmy for anything. Where did you get that idea? He is my lifesaver! Now I am able to go to see my wife and kids! Who I love soo much!)

Chompy the goat….. he is not a goat…

Chompy: Baaaa? Baa baaa baaa? (What are you talking about? Can't you see that I look like a goat, talk like a goat, and act like one?! What else would I be?)

Chompy the goat…… he is very stupid….

Chompy: BBBAAAA! BAA BAAA BAA BAA! ( just for your information I went to goat Harvard! Thank you very much! And if I wasn't smart then how would I know when and were people are in trouble to save them!)

Chompy the goat…… he is soo stupid that instead of responding to me he is baaing and doesn't talk at all he just Baa's……

Chompy: BAA BAaa baa! (Of coarse I baa! I'm a goat! What else am I supposed to do? Bark?)

Chompy the goat…… He discovered the cure for Polio

Chompy: Baaa baa baaa BBBBBBBAAAAAAAA! ( curse those lairs at the PENT OFFICE!)

Chompy the goat…… he hates not being the goat……

Chompy: Baaa ba baa? Baaa baaa baaa! (but, I am the goat? And you're not making sense!)

Chompy the goat…… he cannot understand a word I'm saying!

Chompy: BAAA BAAA BAAA! BAA BA! ( I can understand every word you're saying and it is all lies! Why would you put me on this show if you thought I couldn't understand you? I knew I was here for a reason! Maybe if someone created a human-to-goat translator you would be able to understand us a little more!)

Baaa all you want Chompy! No one will ever understand you!

Chompy: BAAAAAAAAA……….

Chompy the goat…… since he can't understand me he wouldn't know if I was saying things to embarrass him on national television!

Chompy: BAAA BAA Baa baaa baaa! (YES I WOULD! And if you could understand every word I'm saying you would know that I'm going to ram you after this!)

Chompy the goat…… he wears seven socks cause he has seven legs! And he puts an extra one on his tail!

Chompy: Baaa baa baa! (your crazy. You're just asking for a ramming aren't you?)

And now you know Chompy The Goat!

Chompy: Baaa baaa baa baaa! (And now I'm going to ram your ass!)


	8. Danny Phantom?

Danny: Something doesn't feel right... Tucker are you sure this is the right place?

Tucker: That's what it says on this note.

Danny: Ok but I am not trusting this **a light shines right on Danny **

Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...

Danny: Wait that voice sounds familiar like I heard it on that TV show...

Well you should Danny I'm Ember!

Danny: You're not Ember. I think you're a old person going crazy if you think that.

Danny Fenton... he thinks I'm Ember...

Danny: And you're going crazy.

Danny Fenton... He wants to follow in his parents foot steps and become a ghost hunter! Aww... how cute...

Danny: No I don't! I don't want people to think I'm crazy! Wait! Who are you, and how do you know my name?

Maddie: Awww Danny that's soo sweet! I got to get the camera!

Jack: Danny I never thought you felt this way. Your life is going to change forever once you master the art of ghost hunting. And all the hot girls will want to date you.

Danny: yea.. sure dad...

Danny Fenton...- Hey! Wait a minute! Why am I doing Danny Fenton?! He isn't on Fairly Odd Parents! Who sent him the note early?! He's not supposed to be on till three weeks from now!

Danny: I knew there was something screwy about that note **Glares at Tucker**

Tucker: Hey how was I supposed to know?

Danny: I know who you are now! You're that voice from all that!

Yes, yes I am. To let you know I was paid to send you that note by-

Danny: Oh I saw the show. Don't say that little girl's name the joke's getting old.

Tootie: Hey!

Well actually the real person who-

Danny: Or that Anti-Cosmo guy!

Drat! You figured me out!

Vlad: Hello everyone. My isn't it nice to see everyone on this fine occasion!

Jack: Hey Vladdy my man! **Rubs his arm against him** what's shaking?

Vlad: Oh Hello Jack.

Wow we are wasting time here! Somebody get Vlad and Jack off the stage! And where's Wanda?! She was supposed to be here an hour ago! Didn't someone send her the note?!

Some Guy who works on the show: Well um.. we saw Cosmo and we gave him the note to give to Wanda. Then he ate it. And then He mentioned something about some guy working here told him to give him Danny's note so we gave him that one too.

You what?! Never trust Cosmo with a note!

Vlad: Don't bother trying to get me out of here. I was the one who sent the note. It was all part of the plan. You see I needed someone like Cosmo to fetch the note for me so I could get Danny on the show early in order to get him embarrassed so he would join me!

Danny: I would never join you! And that plan is so stupid. You are one seriously messed up fruit loop!

Ok people we have wasted the whole show time! Ok sorry for the inconvenience. Coming up next is Wanda!

Guy who works on the show: Actually... we're not sure who's up next...

What do you mean by that?

Guy who works on the show: well since Vicky came in here and destroyed everything all our files got lost. So we don't know who's up next.

AGGGH! It is soo hard to find good help these days! Just continue watching!

Ohh a cliffhanger! 0.0 Now how'd Danny get there? Hehe... i just had to put that! Oh and thank you all for the reviews! I am glad you are all enjoying it :)


	9. Wanda!

Ok people I got around to doing Wanda! Since a lot of you requested it! I was going to do it anyway but I was putting it off cause Wanda was hard to do. But the good thing was that ideas slowly popped in lol!

Know your stars….. Know your stars…… Know your stars……

Trixie Tang…….

Wanda: Hey I'm not Trixie Tang! I'm Wanda!

Wanda?! Hey! You guys said that Trixie Tang was supposed to be on!

Guy Who Works On The Show: Did we forget to mention that our filing system is still messed up?

Ay ay ay! Well ok..

Wanda…… She is really Trixie Tang in disguise.

Wanda: No I'm not!

Yes you are it says on the paper I was given that Trixie Tang was supposed to be on the show and since you were the one who showed up, you must be Trixie.

Wanda: That doesn't make any sense!

Whatever you say "Wanda"... whatever you say

Trixie-

Wanda: Hehem!

Wanda!... Is disguised as Wanda because she knows that she is soo ugly that no one would want to date her so she put on a disguise to make her self look nicer. Oh but come on Trixie, I know your ugly but did you really have to pick _that_ disguise! It is uglier than you already are, you're better off without it…

Wanda: ARE YOU SAYING I'M UGLY?!

I didn't say that….

Wanda: Oh I could tell you were you were dropping the hint that you were trying to imply that.

I wasn't doing that but now that you mention that…. I am starting to see something. Oh you poor ugly thing you….

Wanda……. She hates her life and is always writing deep depressing and dark poetry to express her feelings.

Wanda: For your information I have a wonderful life, job, husband. And I am very happy! I wouldn't trade my life for anything!

Ssssssuuuuuurrrrrreee. That's what they all say when they don't want people to know their true feelings.

Wanda……… She is a nag!

Wanda: I'm not a nag! Stop saying bad stuff about me! Were are you getting your facts? If you are going to say anything you have to get your facts strait! And also- **keeps going on and on**

Oh if your not a nag and what do you call that?

Wanda: What do you mean by that?! Speak clearer! You're not making any sense! **goes on and on again**

There you go again….Nag, nag, nag, is all you do…….

Wanda: Stop accusing me! Don't you know it is wrong to accuse people you don't even know?!

But Wanda I DO know you. And everything you ever did in your life. This is called "Know Your Stars" you know. If I didn't know you, you wouldn't even be on this show and I wouldn't be telling people these wonderful facts about you!

Wanda: You don't know me! I never met you before! You never met me before! And those facts aren't "wonderful" they're insulting and mean! You're like Cosmo! He thinks I'm a nag and I'm not! Can you prove it?!

Now Wanda clam down here…… it is soo easy to prove you're a nag because without realizing it you are proving it…..

Wanda: You are really getting on my nerves!

Yay!

Wanda: Yay? YAY?! What's wrong with you?!

Well it's my job.

Wanda: What kind of job is that?! It's horrible what you are doing! And not only that it's despicable!

God Wanda! Stop nagging!

Wanda: **growls and fire is in her eyes**

Hey Wanda don't get mad at me it's the truth. If you must know I was paid to say that…..

Wanda: By who I know you are lying about Tootie saying that besides that joke is getting old.

Tootie: Hey!

Wanda: And I know Anti Cosmo didn't do it!

I know I wasn't even going to say those names. Who I was really going to say was Cosmo.

Wanda: Cosmo would never do that!

Hey this time I was being truthful and I actually got paid!

Wanda: I'm not buying any of that!

Cosmo: He's right honey I did pay him to do it.

Wanda: Cosmo you idiot! Why did you that?!

Cosmo: Oh come on honey you are a nag. So since I knew you were going to be on the show since I went to get Danny's note for that guy and they gave me your note that said that so I thought the whole world should know! In fact… I feel like dancing! **An Elvis outfit appears on him** This is called the Nag Dance! You nag it to the left you nag it to the right!-

Wanda: I'm going to KILL you!

Cosmo: Oh come on honey! Everyone else was paying him to say stuff about people! I wanna have fun too you know! Umm… I should probably go now….bye! **poofs away**

Oh wasn't that wonderful folks? Ok going on…

Wanda…… she hates chocolate.

Wanda: No I love chocolate! My favorite place to go is Chocolate City, Utah!

Wanda……. She loves Anti Cosmo more than Cosmo and has been having a secret relationship with him.

Cosmo: Oh so you were with another guy!

Wanda: No I'm not!

Cosmo: Don't lie to me! What's he got that I don't got?

Wanda: Shut Up! Why would I want to be with him anyway? He's evil and brings bad luck to people.

Wanda…… she doesn't love Cosmo!

Juandisimo: Oh Wanda is this true? That you don't love Cosmo?

Wanda: No! I love Cosmo very much even though he can be an idot sometimes.

Oh really? Are you sure you still love him? Even after he paid me to say that about you? Or the time he bet you for a nickel?

Wanda: Well I am still mad at him for doing that but-

Juandisimo: Ok it's official then!

Cosmo: **goes up to Juandisimo** Stay away from my wife!

Juandisimo: Why? She said she hates you anyway.

Could someone please get Cosmo out of here?

Cosmo: Wanda! Are you breaking up with me?! WWWHHHHHYYYYYY Wanda? WHY?

Wait this could get good. Never mind!

Mamma Cosma: You see Cosmo?! This is exactly why I didn't want you to marry her! Come on Cosmo, let's go home.

Wanda: Hey! Nobody gave me a chance to finish! So he may have done all that but that doesn't mean I won't stop loving him!

People in Audience: Awwwww…….

Cosmo: I knew you loved me! I never believed this guy anyway! I never doubted you!

Wanda………….She is still madly in love with Juandisimo and wants to marry him!

Cosmo: Oh so you do love him?!

Wanda: No I don't! There was a reason why I dumped him! And there was a reason why I married Cosmo!

Juandisimo: So you do love me? Wanda you could have just told me at anytime that you loved me instead of waiting till now. But, now that I think about it, is more romantic that you admitted on TV.

Wanda: I didn't admit anything!

Juandisimo: Ok so how do you feel about going to Jamaica?

Why is everybody stealing my spot!

Vicky: I'm not in love with you old man!

I didn't say that Vicky. But since you said that you must love me! On account of women allways say the opposite of what they really mean. I learned that from Timmy's dad!

Dad: **Gives a thumbs up and winks**

Vicky: AAAAAHHHHH!

Juandisimo: **Trying to kiss Wanda**

Wanda: For the last time I'm not marrying you.

Juandisimo: **Frowns**

And now you know Wanda!

Wanda: No they don't! You didn't say a single thing that was true! Like I said before, you really got to get your facts straight! And- **keeps going on**

So how was that? I hoped you all liked it! Trixie is up next and the one for Anti Cosmo is still in process.


	10. Trixie

Know your stars….. Know your stars…… Know your stars……

Trixie Tang…………Oh what to say about Trixie Tang

Trixie: Well…..you could start by saying how popular I am. **bats her eyelashes**

Thanks Trixie!

Trixie: Don't mention it.

Trixie Tang…..she is not popular!

Trixie: What?! All the boys in the world want to date me! Thousands of boys are asking me everyday to date them. And all the girls in school want to be like me! If that's not being popular then what is?

Oh Trixie. Everybody who wants to be popular says that. Don't feel bad. You're not the first to say that. Thousands of people say that when they have low self esteem.

Trixie: But I am popular! And I don't have low self esteem! I believe in myself! I have a high believe that I'm pretty and popular!

Trixie stop feeling sorry for yourself! Be happy! After all you said that you aren't popular.

Trixie: No I didn't!

Oh yes you did I have proof! **a button is pressed and there is a recording of what Trixie said** "You could start by saying how **in a man's voice** not **back to Trixie's voice **popular I am."

Trixie: What?! I didn't say that! You just recorded me saying that and added in not.

No I didn't!

Trixie: Yes you did! I don't have a man's voice!

Trixie Tang……..She has a man's voice!

Trixie: Do you have water in your ears?! I said I didn't have a man's voice

Trixie, you have to learn to admit the truth sometime. You should really learn to control your self esteem issues!

Trixie Tang………She is not beautiful!

Trixie: Don't you dare say that! Me and everyone else knows that I was born beautiful!

Yea…..Ok

Trixie Tang……..She doesn't have flawless skin.

Trixie: That's a lie I do have flawless skin!

Oh yeah? Then how do you explain all those pimples on your face. Hmmm…..?

Trixie: I don't have pimples on my face!

Sure you don't. Everyone knows that you use cream to cover them up.

Trixie: I don't use any cover-ups! They don't work any way.

How do you know they don't work if you say you never used them before?

Trixie: Um…**embarrassed** I heard it from somebody.

Really? Why do I have pictures of you using them?

Trixie: Who gave you those pictures?!

I thought so…..

Trixie Tang…….she is not stylish!

Trixie: Well for your information right now I am wearing the latest styles.

How come on the cover of this magazine I have it shows a completely different look.

Trixie: Huh?

See for yourself! **a fashion magazine falls from the ceiling**

Trixie: **looks at the magazine** What?! How can this be?! For once I am not wearing the latest styles? **tears start to fall from her eyes** This could ruin my reputation! What will people think of me now?!

That's it Trixie! Feel the sprit! Admit the truth!

Trixie: Stop it!

Trixie Tang…..doesn't know that the fashion magazine is fake…..

Trixie: Why did you give me a fake magazine?! No one lies about fashion! It's a crime!

Who are you? The fashion police?

Trixie: No. But I might as well be.

Oh come on Trixie. I had to do it! It was for your own good!

Trixie: What do you mean by that?!

It was to raise your self esteem levels! How else was I supposed to raise them?

Trixie: For the last time, I DON'T HAVE SELF ESTEEM ISSUES!

Trixie I was only trying to help you. You need to raise them so you won't be miserable.

Trixie: But I'm not miserable.

I just want you to live a healthy lifestyle!

Trixie: Since when do you care about my life?

I care because I am your best friend! And nothing would make me happier than to see you happy!

Trixie: Your not my best friend! You're a crazy person!

Trixie Tang……..She is a tomboy!

Trixie: **embarrassed** I'm not a tomboy! I don't even like boy things!

Why is your closet full of video games and Skull Squishier comics?

Trixie: Um… My uhh….. older brother left them there. Yea that's it. He left them there. Hehe….

You don't have an older brother.

Trixie: Yes I do! You don't know about my personal life!

Oh yeah? Then how come no one has ever seen him?

Trixie: That's because uhhh…… he's away at college.

Don't you think he would have taken his stuff with him?

Trixie: Stop asking me these questions! I don't know how my brother thinks!

Trixie Tang………She is dirt poor… Aw… poor Trixie!

Trixie: I am not poor! How else do I buy my designer clothes?

Well most people steal them……

Trixie: I don't shoplift!

I never said you shoplift…….

Trixie Tang……she shoplifts because she can't afford designer clothes!

Trixie: No I don't stop saying lies about me! If people believe this it can ruin my reputation!

Just admit that you're poor.

Trixie: I'm not poor!

I have a piece of paper that says you are!

Trixie: How do I know your not lying? You did lie about the fashion magazine!

It has a government seal on it.

Trixie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My life is ruined!

Trixie Tang...

Trixie: Stop it! Just stop it! I can't bear to hear anymore of this! You allready ruined my life!

If I allready ruined your life then you shouldn't care what I say next. There is only one more thing left.

Trixie: Ok fine! Just say it! And don't bother me anymore!

Trixie Tang...She is madly in love with Timmy Turner!

Timmy: Trixie! I love you too! Wanna go on a date?

Timmy you know I'm lying right?

Timmy: Shut up!

Trixie: What?! I'm not in love with him! And you just admited that you were lying.

Oppss...And now you know Trixie Tang!

Trixie: No they don't!


	11. Dad sorta

This chapter was requested by my friend Invader-Roxy aka Roxy. Roxy I was able to get all your requests in one chapter! I hope you like it enjoy :)

Invader-Roxy………She is a nice person.

Invader-Roxy: Thank you!

Invader-Roxy……….one of her favorite things to eat is spaghetti and meatballs….

Invader-Roxy: Yep that's true. I feel like making some right now.

Sure whatever you say Roxy…whatever you say…

Invader-Roxy………She is mad at Anti-Wanda for stealing her husband Jared Mayonnaise.

Invader-Roxy: I hate him for leaving me! And I will kill him when I get him back!

Anti-Wanda: Here! **hands her a jar of mayonnaise** I was gonna dump him anyway. He talks too much!

Invader-Roxy: Jared your back! **hugs the jar** Jared, You are in soo much trouble!

Invader-Roxy……..She likes the show Invader Zim…

Invader-Roxy: Yea. But I wish it was still on the air though…..

Yea Roxy you do that….

Invader-Roxy……..one of her favorite characters on Invader Zim is GIR.

Invader-Roxy: Yes! He is cute and funny! Who doesn't love GIR?!

GIR: You like me! You really like me!

Invader-Roxy: **hugs GIR**

GIR: You're pretty……..

Oh you say that Roxy…. But you know some where deep in your heart that you love him.

Invader-Roxy: I already know that…

Zim: GIR! Get away from the human!

Invader-Roxy: HI ZIM!

Zim: Who are you?! How do you know my name?!

Invader-Roxy……….hey?! Why aren't you getting angry?! You're not on Fairly Odd Parents! Or any show! Wait! I'm saying the truth?! Who rigged this?! Who wrote all this?! **bluemoon2021b is laughing in the background with a permanent marker in her hand **And where is Mr. Turner?! I'm getting to the bottom of this!

**At Camp Kidney**

Lazlo: Oh Scout Master Lumpus!

Clam: Lumpus!

Lumpus: What is it?

Lazlo: Can we go fishing with you?

Lumpus: No.

Raj: Please?

Lumpus: No! Look why don't you guys take a hike? Or go scare that guy over there? **points to Timmy's Dad**

Dad: **looking at an Acorn Flats Brochure** Boy this camp has everything! Timmy will love this place!

Lumpus: Or play at that place right over there? **points to the place where the know your stars show is held**

Lazlo: Boy! That sounds like fun!

Clam: Scare! Scare!

Raj: Should we really scare this guy? We might get into trouble.

Lazlo: Oh come on Raj! It's just some harmless fun! And besides Scout Master Lumpus said we could!

Raj: Well…….ok!

Lazlo: Aww man! The guy went away! Oh well….at least we can still go to that place over there.

**Back To Know Your Stars**

Dad: Hello? Is anyone here? I guess I have to wait. At least I have this nice brochure to look at.

**Lazlo, Clam, and Raj enter the control room **

Lazlo: Wow! Look at all this stuff!

Raj: What do you think all of this is used for.

Lazlo: I don't know but it looks like a control room for a radio station!

Clam: **speaks into a microphone** Clam Announcer!

Dad: A talking clam?! Agghh! Egad! Either clams can really talk or I'm going crazy! I will never eat clams again!

Lazlo: Ohh! Ohh! Let me try! **grabs the microphone** Good Morning Everybody! This is L-azlo of KJ-350 telling you to get out of bed and run out side cause it is gonna be a bright sunny day!

Dad: But Mr. L-azlo I am already out of bed.

Raj: Ohh! I wanna do the weather!

Lazlo: And here's KJ-350's weather report with RAZZZ! Take it away!

Raj: Hello I'm Razz and this weeks weather report is all sunny, sun, sun! And perfect for swimming and fishing!

Dad: Where am I? Is this a radio station? I'm on the Radio! Hi Timmy! I'm on the radio!

Raj: Hey look isn't that the guy we were trying to scare before?

Lazlo: It is! Ok give me the microphone! **in a deep voice** HELLOOO!

Dad: Who's there?

Lazlo: I am the ghost of-

Dad: Ghost of who?!

Lazlo: I am the ghost of all ghosts!

Dad: The ghost of all ghosts?! Whose that? What's your name?!

Lazlo: My name is uhh…moves away from the microphone what's a good name?

Clam: Domino!

Dad: Domino?! What do you want with me Domino?!

Lazlo: I am here to tell you about the spooky thing!

Dad: What spooky thing?!

Lazlo: The Spook-

Hey what are you kids doing in here?! Get out!

Dad: What kids? Domino! Tell me!

Domino?! What?! We wasted the whole show time! Darn it! Ok Next show will be the real interview with Mr. Turner. Please stay tuned!

Mr. Turner: Hey what's that supposed to mean?!

Hoped ya liked it Roxy! If you guys have any requests please tell me and I'll try to put them in ok. Sorry for you people who were expecting the real interview with Dad. But I promise it will be next.


	12. The real Dad interveiw

Ok! This is the real Interview with Dad! This one might be a little long...

dumas: You're in luck. lol I am planning on doing those charaters for the next few chapters. I am planning on doing Norm the Geinie next

Invader Roxy: I'm glad you loved it!

Hilary Starsky: Thanks for commenting. Glad you like it. I read your story. I like it. I hope you update soon and I'll comment on it soon lol

Ok now let's get on with it!

Know your stars….. Know your stars…… Know your stars……

Dad: Where am I?

Mr. Turner……..

Dad: This place seems oddly familiar to me. But I can't place my finger on it.

Mr. Turner…….

Dad: Have I been here before?

Mr. Turner……..

Dad: Who are you?!

Mr. Turn-

Dad: Who are you?!

Mr.-

Dad: Who are you?!

SHUT UP! I am that voice you like so much?

Dad: Really? Which one are you again?

Agghhh….

Dad: Oh! You're from the radio station!

Um…. No. I'm starting over again

Know your stars….. Know your stars…… Know your stars……

Mr. Turner…….

Dad: Oh! I have been here before!

Yes you have! And because you have been here you win the grand prize!

Dad: Ohh! Is it a 2 week vacation in Hawaii?!

No…it's

Dad: Oh! I know what it is! It's a trip to Jamaica isn't it?

NO! Why does everyone want to go there?!

Dad: Cause it is a nice relaxing place to go with nice beaches!

That was a rhetorical question!

Dad: Uh….. What's a rhetorical question? Do I still get the prize for answering it?

Yes you do and your prize is an all expenses paid trip to be on the show "Know Your Stars"

Dad: Yay! When do I go there?!

Right Now! In fact….You are already here!

Dad: Wow! That was fast! And what excellent service! What do I do next?!

Now you do nothing but just sit there while I tell these nice people about all the great achievements in your life and all those other interesting facts about you.

Dad: Wow that sounds great! And how very nice of you!

Well I have been told that I am nice…… carrying on

Know your stars….. Know your stars…… Know your stars……

Mr. Turner…….

Dad: Hey! That's me!

He-

Dad: Hey! I didn't know I was a star!

He-

Dad: Is this part of the vacation package?

Yes, yes……whatever

Mr. Turner…….

Dad: Hey….Uhhh….

What is it now?!

Dad: I was just wondering if I could work on my tan in here……

Errrr….um….ok….

Dad: Great! Good thing my old bathing suit still fits! **rips off his clothes and there is a speedo on him, pulls out a beach chair, puts tanning oil on and has that tinfoil thing** Ok move on.

Mr. Turner……….he-

Dad: I know who you are now! You're that guy who says informal and educational about people!

Yes, yes, yes. Now….

Dad: That means…..I must be on this show! Yay! People are going to learn informal and educational things about me!

Ok! Now…. Mr. Turner…….he-

Dad: Wait.

WHAT?!

Dad: Is Vicky doing anything else for free?

ERRRR………..N- **sees Vicky walk in** I mean Yes! She offered to paint your house for free!

Dad: She did?

Vicky: I what?!

Dad: Wow that Vicky is soo sweet! Wait! Is she painting the inside or the outside?

Both!

Dad: That's great!

Vicky: What?!

Dad: This vacation package is awesome! And that saves me a lot of money to get the house repainted! Hi Vicky! You can paint the house this weekend!

Vicky: You are sooooo dead Mister!

I love you too!

Ok now..

Dad: Wait!

AGhhh! Will you-

Dad: You're not going to kick me out are you?

No!

Mr. Turner-

Dad: Why did you kick me out the other times?

Ughhh…….Do you want me to tell people nice stuff about you or not?

Dad: Yes I do! I'll go back to working on my tan now.

Know your stars….. Know your stars…… Know your stars……

Mr. Turn-

Dad: Are you sure this isn't a radio station?

Mr. Turner………he thinks this place is a radio station…….

Dad: OMG! I knew it! It is that radio station!

Mr. Turner…….the radio station is haunted.

Dad: Oh no! I got to get out of here! Well at least Domino isn't here!

Are you so sure of that?

Dad: Huh?

Mr. Turner………who is Domino?

Dad: He's that ghost of all ghosts! And he wanted to tell me about a spooky thing!

Mr. Turner………He doesn't know that I'm Domino in disguise.

Dad: Oh no! Domino took the soul of the announcer guy! Why Domino! Why???!

Lazlo: But sir Domino isn't-

Shhh…..It's getting good. What are you kids still doing here?

Lazlo: Scout Master Lumpus told us to stay here for a while!

Oh Joy.

Mr. Turner……

Dad: There you go again with the kids! What kids?! My kids?! And who is Lumpus? Tell me DOMINO!!!!!

Yes Mr. Turner…… your kids…..

Dad: What about my kids?!

Your kids-

Dad: Wait I only have one kid!

Stop interrupting me! Or I will awake the dead and have them come for you!

Dad: Ok I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!

I am one of your kids…….

Dad: You are?!

Yes I am!

Dad: But I don't remember my wife giving birth to you…..

Well that's because you accidentally dropped me and didn't realize I was gone and completely left me there! Then 8 years later you had Timmy! And said he was your first and only son! What about me daddy! Why did you leave me??????

Dad: I don't know! I am sorry son! I am soo horrible! How old are you Domino?!

Well I'm 18!

Dad: Well that means I owe my wife, your mother 8 more anniversary presents and I owe you 18 birthday gifts! Wait….who is this Lumpus guy?

Lazlo: Well Scout Master Lumpus is-

Shut up! He is the guy who ate me!

Lazlo: But Scout Master Lumpus would-

Dad: NOOO! What a horrible person I am to let my son get eaten! Curse you Lumpus! Curse yooouuuu!

Mr. Turner……..doesn't know that he is really Domino!

Dad: Egad! I'm Domino?! But you said you were Domino!

Raj: You really shouldn't talk about Domino-

Shhh

Dad: Then that must mean Domino has taken over my soul! Oh Domino! SON! What do I want with my self?!

Clam: Domino made-

Shhh……

Mr. Turner….What he wants to know is what the spooky thing is…..

Dad: Now Domino! Tell myself what the spooky thing is!

Mr. Turner……… I know what the spooky thing is…….

Dad: Tell me! TEELLLLL MEEEEE!

It is in your bathroom…….

Dad: In my bathroom?

Yes! In your bathroom……

Dad: Where in the bathroom?

At the end in the dark pine wood in the bathroom…..

Dad: My bathroom has a Dark Pine wood Forest in it?

Yes…..

Mr. Turner……….. Doesn't know that the spooky thing at the end of the dark pine wood was put there by Dinkleburg…..

Dad: Dinkleburg! He will pay for putting that spooky thing there!

Mr. Turner……..He loves the Dinkleburgs…..

Dad: Are you mad?! I hate the Dinkleburgs! They are my archenemies! Everything bad that ever happened in my life was caused by them!

Mr. Turner………He wants to be like the Dinkleburgs in everyway

Dad: I just said they were my enemies! Why would I want to be like them! Besides they're ugly!

Mr. Turner……….Ate a bunch of clams this morning…..

Dad: But I didn't eat any clams this morning! I made a vow not to eat anymore clams ever since I found out that they talk.

How come I have pictures of you eating clams…

Dad: Curse you my hungry stomach!

Mr. Turner……He believes in the All Powerful Singing Clam!

Dad: No I don't! I don't even know who the All Powerful Singing Clam is. I didn't even know clams could sing or talk! Curse me for ever eating clams!

Mr. Turner……..If he doesn't believe in the All Powerful Singing Clam he will be forever cursed!

Dad: What?! I don't want to be cursed! **goes on his hands and knees** Oh All Powerful Singing Clam! I worship you!

Mr. Turner………the All Powerful Singing Clam is out to kill him because he ate all the enchanted clams talking clams…….

Dad: NOOO! How could I!

Mr. Turner……..Mr. Crocker is hitting on his wife.

Dad: I knew that man was trying to steal my wife! Excuse me for a second!

Hey! Where are you going?!

Dad: To get back what's mine!

Ok…..

**AT Mr. Crocker's house**

Mr. Crocker's mother: Oh Denzil!

Mr. Crocker: What is it mother?! Can't you see I am trying to track down fairies?!

Mr. Crocker's mother: There is someone at the door for you!

Mr. Crocker: Could you tell them to come back later I am very busy.

Mr. Crocker's mother: Now Denzil don't be rude!

Mr. Crocker: All right! Fine! I'll be down in a minute! **mutters** Stupid mother! Oh hi Mr. Turner! Are you here to talk about Timmy's report card? He is getting all F's! Haha! Or would you like to know a secret I discovered that your son has?

Dad: No! I am here to take back what's mine!

Mr. Crocker: What? **Dad pouches Mr. Crocker and knocks him to the floor**

Dad: Stay away from my wife!

Mr. Crocker's mother: Oh Denzil! Where did I go wrong?! **Sobs**

**Back at the know your stars place**

Dad: Ok I'm Back!

Good! Ok..

Mr. Turner……….His real name is……pfff hehe he….

Dad: What's so funny?

Oh nothing, nothing……

Mr. Turner……….His real name is……Hehe…Mahaha! Hahaha!

Dad: Ehh…I don't get it?

Oh it's nothing really….

Dad: Oh come on! Tell me the joke!

No….don't worry there is no joke……

Mr. Turner……….His real name is……hhahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dad: What do you want me to say my name?

No. no, no, I have to say it.

Mr. Turner……….His real name is……**breaks out into laughter** you got to be kidding me!

Dad: Are you making fun of my name?!

No. Ok I'll say it!

Mr. Turner……….His real name is……Princess MariaAppplepizziabobzilla Tatulia Lala Mimi Apliengotta!

Dad: YOU WERE MAKING FUN OF MY NAME! And that's not even my name it's **A person is jack hammering outside** That's what it is!

Ssssssuuuuuurrrrreeeee……………..

Mr. Turner………His wife is really a man…..

Dad: What?! How did I ever marry a man?! I was probably drunk at the time! Noo! What kind of person am I?! **starts crying**

Mom: Hey! I'm not a man!

Yes you are……..

Mom: No I'm not!

Yes you are…….

Mom: No I'm not! And stop doing that! I know this conversation is going to go into a loop!

No it's not………….

Mom: Stop that! It's very annoying!

Dad: Oh it's ok honey. Just admit the truth to me! You lied to me all these years you might as well spill the truth to me now.

Mom: But I'm not lying to you!

Yes she is………

Mom: Will you stop that?!

If you aren't a man then why do you have a mustache?

Mom: I don't have a mustache! I'm leaving!

Dad: Tell the truth! And don't lie in front of Domino!

Mom: Whose Domino?

Dad: The son who's inside of-

Ehhhh……And now you know…..Mr. Turner……

Dad: **crying** I can't belive they know how horrible I am! Hey wait A minute! None of that is ture! CURSE YOU VIOCE! CURSE YOOOUUUU!


	13. Norm!

Here it is! Finally i got the chance to upload this! Enjoy! Yes, i do like making the announcer seem like a crazy guy. hehe hope ya all like it!

Know you stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...know your stars,

Norm The Genie………

Norm: Ok so what are your wishes?

What do you mean?

Norm: You know the deal. You release me and I give you 3 wishes. You know. Haven't you watched Aladdin?!

Yes I have and I know what you mean.

Norm: Ok so what are your wishes?

Believe it or not one of my whishes has been granted without magic. And I'll let you know my three later.

But are you so sure that I was the one who rubbed your lamp?

Norm: Who else could have rubbed it?

I donno? Maybe Domino?

Norm: Domino? What is it with you and this Domino? I already know he is made up.

SSshhh……Domino can here you.

Norm: Ok loony guy!

Norm the Genie…….Domino is mad at him because he doesn't believe in him and to all the non- believers he will kill them. Oh Norm you better start believing in Domino. It's your life on the line. After all he was the one who rubbed your lamp. And by the way he wants a sandwich.

Norm: Yeah. Oh how original. Uh Look! I don't care who rubbed the lamp! I just want somebody to make the wishes so I can go on with my life!

I thought you hated to be stuck in your lamp

Norm the Genie…….He loves being trapped in his lamp

Norm: No I don't it's cold and damp in there! I've been trapped in there for years! Hey you know what? If you wish me to be free I'll give you extra wishes….. what do you say?

Norm the Genie….he has a green thumb.

Norm: I don't garden.

No I mean you really have a green thumb!

Norm: Ok whatever you say, you crazy loony guy. Are you ready to make a wish? I can change your world and make your crazy dreams come true then we will get this over with and you can go on with your crazy life and I can go on with my life!

I'm READY! I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!

Norm: Ok then! What will it be?

I'M READY! I'M READY!

Norm: Will you stop that! And tell me what you want already!

I'm ready! To say more stuff about you!

Norm: I see you watch a lot of TV.

Norm the Genie….His head is really big!

Norm: I don't have a big head it is normal sized!

Oh Norm, don't be afraid to admit things. We all have something that we find weird about us. Nobody's perfect!

Norm: Just stop talking about heads and get on with the wishes! If you want a big head I can arrange that for you.

Oh come on Norm! Don't be afraid! Admit it! It will raise your self-esteem issues!

Norm: Ok I'm guessing in your world everyone self-esteem issues. And that Danny kid was right you have serious problems. Are you sure you're not the one with the self-esteem issues?

I don't have any self–esteem issues. Your head is big just deal with it! You should be lucky! At least it isn't as big as Dib's head!

Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG! Why dose everyone say that?!

Hey! How did you get here?

Dib: I don't know. Every time someone says my head is big I just seem to randomly appear.

Weird………

Norm: That's weird? Ha! You should try meeting yourself.

Norm the Genie…………He has 25 kids and his wife is mad at him for leaving her with them all

Norm: I don't have a wife…….

Really? You serious?

Norm: yes

For real?

Norm: Yes!

Then who is this lady who was at the door?

Norm: Whaa…. Probably some crazy fan of mine. Ladies love the Norm!

Really now? Are you sure they love you?

Norm: yes… oh yes. I am verry attractive.

Well, this person is not a fan cause she doesn't spin and blow air on people.

Norm: Verrrryyyy funny……

Now are you ready to meet your wife that you forgot about?

Norm: what? **a woman holding a baby comes running in the room and smacks Norm in the face** Hey, what was that for?

Woman: that was for leaving me alone for 20 years with all these kids to take care of! And most of them were accidents! These kids need a father! All I ever hear from them is "where's daddy?" I have told them you were on a business trip so they will not find out the truth about you! But now I have no choice but to tell them!

Norm: I have no idea who you are! Or who you kids are related to! Could you leave me alone?

Woman: Really Norm? Really? Why don't you tell that to little Juelith here? Little Juelith! **holds the baby up to Norms face**

Norm: Ughhh….. **gets smacked again** I did not deserve that!

Ok the crazy lady was here long enough! Someone get here out of the room!

Norm: THANK YOU!

Woman: **being taken away by security** Don't forget Norm! Don't fooooorrrrrrgggggeeetttt!

Norm: Ok that person was messed up! Maybe you two should get married!

I don't think so….

Norm the Genie…….His mother is a light bulb!

Norm: What? Are you sick in the head? My mother is not a light bulb! If she was a light bulb I would be a light bulb and hello! Since when do light bulbs reproduce?! But if you want them to I could make it happen if you want.

Oh Norm you are so funny. Acting like you don't know that. Oh that is priceless!

Norm: Ok you may be on a little too much medicine but I can make your crazy loony dreams come true. All you have to do is say the magic words… come on you can do it…..

Please and thank you!

Norm: What are you five?! You know what the magic words are.

I know.

Norm the Genie….

Norm: Then why don't you say them! Just say "I wish" and we can get this over with!

Will you _PLEASE_ stop interrupting me? _THANK YOU_!

Norm: Now I know you did that on purpose.

No actually I wanted you to stop interrupting me but you really could learn those magic words.

Norm the Genie….his mother died this morning in a blackout! Oh Norm I am soo sorry! Now you are left alone in this world, hopeless, defenseless, having to defend for yourself in this cold world alone. I feel soo bad for you.

Norm: There is something seriously wrong with you. My mother is not a light bulb. Hey we genies are immortal! And what part of Powerful Genie don't you understand?! I haven't even lived with my mother in years.

Norm the Genie….He is a little itty-bitty baby light bulb! Aww….. you are soo cute!

Norm: You and your light bulbs!

But that's what you are!

Norm: I'm not a light bulb! What makes you think I'm a light bulb?

Well let's see…….lets start with the easiest, logical, and obvious one. Your mother is a light bulb.

Norm: Do you want my mother to be a light bulb?

I don't want your mother to be a light bulb! She already is one and because of that it makes you one!

Norm: She's not one. But that might be pretty good. Then she would stop calling me. Hey, could you do me a favor?

What?

Norm: Well…. If you make my mother a light bulb I'll give you unlimited light bulb wishes and you can use them for whatever purposes you want and help me to destroy Canada by turning it into a giant light bulb! And break it with a giant anvil! Wow that was a little out of charter… But it might be a good plan…. Who is in charge of this again???

Hhhmmmm…… I'll think about it… now where were we?... Oh yes…light bulbs….. ok Norm what do genies live in?

Norm: Is this a jeopardy game or are you really this stupid?

Come on Norm you only got a few seconds here! Do you need a lifeline?

Norm: oh look it's Mr. Who Wants To Be Millionaire… Wow… this is a real hard one no-account of I'm a genie and should know what I live in……Lamps or the other term Bottles

Correct! Now find your happy place and in your mind replace the genie's lamp with a normal house lamp..

Norm: what is this now therapy?

Norm, therapy is healthy for everyone!

Norm: Are you sure you're not the one who needs therapy? There is something wrong with you.

Now you are emerging your self into the lamp smoothly and repeat as I say there for I am a…

Norm: Ok, I'll play this silly game with you… "there for I am a light bulb"

See? You did admit it! I am soo proud!

Norm: huh what did I ….. OH FEZ!

Oh and so is your mother **a light bulb falls from the ceiling**

Norm: haha… veerrrrrryyyy funny

I don't think you should act that way in front of your mother! She just shattered!

Norm the Genie……….he washes his lamp out with milk…..

Norm: what? Did you make it a new cleaner in your fantasy world?

No…..but you did say lamps were also called bottles right?

Norm: yeah…. Oh FEZ!

Norm the Genie…….died today as his bottle was given to a brand new baby boy. NOOOO! Oh Norm, I barely knew ye.

Norm: Can we speed this up and get on with the wishes?

YAY! You are alive!

Norm: Wow…. Since when did you become Albert Einstein?

Norm the Genie…….he thinks I'm Albert Einstein…..

Norm: uh ha……

OH come on……..you know who I am………

Norm the Genie……..He has no idea who I am………

Norm: I didn't know you were hiding? Oh come on! Everyone knows who you are!

RRRIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTT…………

Norm the Genie………..He misses Mr. Crocker and is madly in love with him

Norm: That guy? Why would I be in love with that guy? I'm straight. And that guy is crazier than you are.

Really? If you don't love him than why did you give him all those wishes?

Norm: Because he wished for it and I have to grant it. Also, he wanted to destroy Turner as much as I did. I think he just should have sent him to mars.

If all those plans didn't work why didn't you just leave on the spot?

Norm: Did I already mention I had to grant his wishes until they were all used up. Though after a while I thought it was kinda funny seeing his plans fail.

I sense some love in here……

Norm: Look I'm straight and, I did leave him because I coudn't stand granting all those wishes for plans that wouldn't work. So then I had Turner wish him to mars for revenge! Hahaha….

Sorry things didn't work out……..

Norm: You are really starting to bug me……

Yay! Finally! It's working!

Norm the Genie……..He is Bi….

Norm: How many times do I have to tell you I'm straight!

Oh come on now……..you admitted it earlier when your wife came in and when you said you left Crocker when things didn't work out……..

Norm: Look….you are crazy, and I didn't say that, and that woman was not my wife!

Oh Norm…..Norm…..Norm….Norm…….. We all know what it is that you know what with you know who…….

Norm: uh huh…….

Norm the Genie…….his lamp has multi purposes! It can be used to hold milk, you can put your drinking water in it, shampoo, conditioner, liquid soap, bubble bath, peanut butter, apple juice, grape juice, orange juice, whine, beer, vodka, liquor, anisette, salt water, distilled water, ice water, melted stuff, liquids, fluids, all those other types of 'ids', smoothies, cleaning chemicals, vanilla extract, teriyaki sauce, soy sauce, toilet water, slime, sewage, the drain, and even stuff like toxic waste, and much, much, more! You can even use the lamp as a decoration! You can buy his lamp for only two payments of $19.95! Or it can be free! You chose! Call to order now! To order Norm's magic lamp you can be any age! The number is 555-5551. I repeat 555-5551!

Norm: Hey I'm not selling my house!

But, wait! There's more! Call now and you get a free Norm plush, a book of ideas on how to use the lamp, and Norm himself will be in the lamp waiting for you to open it and you two will be friends for life! If you're lucky he will give you unlimited wishes! You better call now because he is getting mad and it might be harder for us to get him in there!

Norm: I'm not doing that!

Sorry, you signed a contract!

Norm: what contract? **a contract falls from the ceiling** That's not my signature and you people are crazy!

And now you know….Norm the Genie!

Norm: No they don't! I'm leaving! **Gong**

**sorry if it kinda sucked but the next one will be better.**


	14. Blonda

Yay! I finally got around to doing Blonda! How will Blonda react? Just read on! BTW i don't own-

Cosmo: Fairly odd parents and-

Me: Cosmo?

Cosmo: Hi! Can I say the line? Pretty Pretty Pleaz!

Me: Ok

Cosmo: Yay! Bluemoon2021b does not own Fairly Odd Parents, All That, or anything on Nickelodeon! And if she did, I'd hug her! Well...I'll do it anyway! **cosmo is hugging me soo tight i can't even breathe**

Me: ok let's get on with it.

Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...

Blonda……….

Blonda: Is this the interview?

Yes……Blonda……how are you?

Blonda: Fine

Blonda…….Do you think I'm hot?

Blonda: How am I supposed to know?

Oh how sweet of you!

Blonda…….she thinks I'm hot!

Blonda: I didn't say that! Maybe I can determine if I had a picture of you or something.

Oh Blonda you know I'm hot!

Blonda: No I don't!

Blonda……….. Do you think I'm talented?

Blonda: I don't know.

Blonda…………Do you think I'm a good dancer?

Blonda: How am I supposed to know? I never seen you before! I can't even see you now!

Blonda…….Did you know I can dance?

Blonda: No. What kind of questions are these?!

Blonda……..What kind of questions do you have for me today?

Blonda: Wait! Aren't you supposed to be interviewing me?

Yes, this is an interview……..

Blonda: That's not what I asked!

Blonda……she thinks this is an interview……

Blonda: You told me this was an interview! Are you sure you're that guy from the fashion magazine?

What fashion magazine?

Blonda: The new one that you are interviewing me for!

Oh that one…..

Blonda: Are you sure you are John Philepe?

Oh yes…….

Blonda…………Who is John Philepe?

Blonda: You are! Right?

Blonda……..She has no idea who John Philepe is………

Blonda: I'm soo confused! I thought he was you!

I don't know Blonda. Why don't you tell me?

Blonda: AAAAGGHH!

Yay!

Blonda: huh?

Blonda...She plays Nurse Conda on Fairyworld's hit TV show "All My Triceps!"

Blonda: No, my character's name is Nurse Blonda, and the show is called "All My Bicep's"

Oh, I'm sorry. She plays Nurse Donna on the show "All My Guycep's"

Blonda: NO! Like I said before, my character's name is Nurse Blonda! Like my name and the show is called all "All My Bicep's!"

Blonda…….Her sister Wanda is way hotter than she is…..

Blonda: No she's not! Haven't you been listening to what people say, that I'm somewhat hotter than Rhonda!

I thought your sister's name is Wanda…

Blonda: That's what I said, Rhonda.

No, you said 'Rhonda'

Blonda: Isn't that the same thing?

Blonda…….She messes up people's names all the time!

Blonda: Well I do it sometimes but not all the time!

Oh realy? Ok……What's your Dad's name? Wanda's godchild's name?, Wanda's name?

Blonda: Do I really have to do this?

Yes

Blonda: Ok then. Big Dotty, Tommy, Rhonda! There you go! Happy?

You said 'Rhonda' again……

Blonda: so? It's close!

No, Wanda's godchild's name is 'Timmy' not 'Tommy', and your dad's name is 'Big Daddy' not 'Big Dotty', and Wanda's name is 'Wanda.'

Blonda: That's what I said! I got all the names correct! Hey, and when do you know so much about my family?

I'm your uncle Flamagain!

Blonda: You're not my uncle! And Flamagain isn't a name!

Are you so sure of that? Or are you the one who doesn't know anything about your family?

Blonda: What?!

Blonda……. She knows nothing about her family……..

Blonda: I know all about my family!

Oh Blonda….that's soo sad to hear **sniffs and sobs** Why Blonda? WWWHHHHYYYYY?????!!!!!!!!!

Blonda: Your driving me crazy!

Blonda……..She thinks her uncle Flamagain is the best uncle in the world!

Aww….you are the sweetest niece ever! Go head and give your uncle Flamagain a big ol' kiss on the cheek!

Blonda: No! You are not my uncle! I don't even know who you are! Or where you are! I can't see you! Are you John Philepe or not?

Like I said before, I have no idea who John Philepe is! Is he your boyfriend?

Blonda: He's not my boyfriend! I don't have a boyfriend at the moment! I don't even know who he is!

Blonda………her boyfriend is John Philepe! Blonda's got a boyfriend! Blonda's got a boyfriend!

Blonda: I said I don't have a boyfriend!

Blonda and John sitting in a tree K-K-I-S-S-I-N-G!,

Blonda: Will you stop that?! You are acting soo childish!

First comes love, Then comes marriage, Then comes Blonda with a baby carriage!

Aww…so Blonda….what are you going to name your baby?

Blonda: I'm not pregnant!

I never said you were…….

Blonda……she is not a natural blonde…….

Blonda: That's not true! I am a natural blonde! After all, my name is Blonda!

Oh really? How come on fairy idol when Norm was singing right when he said "I'll make you a natural blonde, If you give me the wand," and pours the water on your head it is brown? (Well I'm not what color her hair was but, it looked brown to me. So I'm just going to go with that.)

Blonda: Oh you know... He just wanted to make everything rhyme. Did you know that was all part of a skit? He made my hair look brown with his magic 'cause after the show my hair reverted to my normal hair color. Which is blonde! Not brown! Blonde!

Yeah right! Don't lie to me. I have taken pictures of you dieing your hair in between breaks.

Blonda: How'd you get in my dressing room?! Besides they were probably digitally enhanced! To make them look like I was doing it.

What you just said did not make any scene. Digitally enhanced does not mean that.

Blonda: I don't care!

Blonda……….she has a big, brown, mustache!

Blonda: No I don't! Do you see one on my face?

No, but that's because you bleach it!

Blonda: I don't use bleach!

If you don't use bleach then, how do you get your hair blonde?

Blonda: Like I told you before I'm a natural blonde! NATURAL BLONDE!!!!!!

Yeah you just keep on saying that……..

Blonda: but, it's true!

Whatever you say Blonda….. whatever you say…….

Blonda……She is the worst actress in the world….

Blonda: What are you talking about?! I'm a great actress! I won over 100 awards!

If you won over 100 awards, and if you are a talented actress, how come you didn't win a zappy?

Blonda: well those people have no idea what talent is! Someday I will get one! You'll see!

Whatever you say Blonda, whatever you say……….

Blonda……..She is soo happy for Wanda on winning that zappy!

Blonda: No I'm not! After I thought I worked soo hard for one my sister gets it! I don't even know how she got it! She doesn't even know how to act!

Blonda………She doesn't care about winning a zappy…….

Blonda: Yes I do! I've been working soo hard for one! It's my life's dream! I think I should have gotten one already! I've been working in the biz for quite some time now and some actors that just got into the biz got one! It's not fair!

Would you like some cheese to go with that whine?

Blonda: Wow everyone's a critic….

See maybe that's why you don't get one!

Blonda: I don't whine!

Yes you do! Blonda……..She is ugly!

Blonda: No I'm not! If I was I wouldn't have put in the top ten hottest actresses in Fairy World!

Are you sure you weren't put on the fugly list?

Blonda: I'm sure! Otherwise I wouldn't be asked to be interviewed for a fashion magazine by this John Philepe guy! Now when is he coming or are you the guy who is supposed to be interviewing me? Is the interview going to start or what?!

I'll think about it…..

Blonda: What do you mean you'll think about it?

Blonda………She loves Dr. Poof Everwish!

Blonda: My character does! Not me. I only love him for publicity!

That's just sad.

Blonda: That's show biz.

Blonda………..she has 58 pimples on her face!

Blonda: No I don't!

Yes you do! That's why you made the fugly list!

Blonda: I didn't make the fugly list!

Blonda……when you play connect the dots with her pimples you get a beautiful sailboat!

Blonda: I don't get pimples! My skin is flawless! Flawless!

That's what Trixie said about her skin!

Blonda: That doesn't mean anything!

But, it does……..

Blonda: I could be at home right now in my hot tub eating foreign chocolates instead of being at this stupid interview that is going no where! I'm going to kill my agent for setting this up!

Blonda…….she is selling pictures of her face so you can connect the pimples at home!

Blonda: No I'm not! Everyone is right! You are crazy!

But, Blonda! It would be fun for everyone!

Blonda: How's that fun?

It just is!

Blonda: It's gross!

No it's not!

Blonda: Yes it is!

How?

Blonda: Come on! Pimples? Who would want to connect pimples? Especially on my face. It's embarrassing and would make me look bad in the public eye!

I donno…. I would

Blonda: You would do that because you are crazy and gross! But, I bet no one else would!

Cosmo might………

Blonda: That guy my sister married? Well of course he would because he's well Cosmo…..and an idiot! Only idiots would buy something like that!

See Blonda? Someone will buy it!

Blonda: Yes, idiots!

Well idiots are people too you know!

Blonda…….when will you ever kiss Dr. Poof Everwish?

Blonda: I don't know it's up to the creator of the show and what episode he wants it in.

Blonda………I set her up on a date with my invisible elephant friend, Pinky!

Blonda: You must be crazy! I'm not going on a date with some imaginary elephant named Pinky!

Aww…. You made Pinky cry!

Blonda: My agent is soo fired!

Blonda……this is not an interview.

Blonda: It's not?! I thought it was! No wonder why I wasn't being asked any questions! So you just wasted my time having me sit here waiting for an interview that wasn't going to happen?!

Allmost, Blonda….She is on "Know Your Stars"!

Blonda: I'm on "Know Your Stars"? This is "Know You Stars"?!

Wow you are slow…

Blonda: Wait! This must mean I'm on TV?!

Yes! And now you know Blonda, the slow, fugly, brown haired, untalented actress, who plays Nurse Shonna in the hit TV show "All My Diets!"

Blonda: No they don't! They know nothing about me! I'm talented! And I have blonde hair! BLONDE! I AM NOT FUGLY! I'M BEAUTIFUL! And for the last time, the I play NURSE BLONDA , and the show is called, "ALL MY BICEP'S!" GET IT IN YOUR HEAD! All you people watching this, don't believe this guy! Believe me! BELIEVE ME! MEE!

Hehehe... Blonda got mad prrreeeeetttyy fast there! lol Hoped ya all liked it. Whose up next? I don't know... I know a lot of you are waiting for Anti-Cosmo, don't worry I'm doing him just might take a while k? Thanks for all the reveiws! Oh, and of anyone has any requests i'm listening! lol I'll try to add them! Right now i'm trying to do almost everyone! lol


	15. Chip Skylark

Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars

Chip Skylark…….He is filthy rich…

Chip: No I'm not. The record company pays for everything.

Oh yeah? Then how come you are driving that cool sports car?

Chip: Like I said, the record company pays for everything. I'm broke! But if the fans knew that they won't love me anymore…. Wait are you a fan? You didn't here anything!

Well… you just said that on national television! What will the fans think now….

Chip: Oh no! I hate when the fans are unhappy! Oh well there is nothing I can do about it now…

That's right Chip! Nothing to do now! Mahahaha..!

Chip Skylark…..he is in love with Timmy Turner!

Chip: I'm not a pedophile! Don't believe the tabloids!

Hahaha…we all know you find him hot!

Chip Skylark……He was named after a chip.

Chip: I don't think so. Actually, I don't think I was named after anyone.

Yea, yea, yea……..

Chip Skylark………Chip is actually his middle name…

Chip: It's not.

Chip Skylark…….His first name is potatoe…..

Chip: No it's not… where'd you get that idea?

Well you know…. Potatoes are turned into chips….

Chip: Oh. I see. Sir, are you feeling ok?

Chip Skylark…….He is really 55 years old.

Chip: I'm only 16.

Chip Skylark…….He is in love with Vicky!

Chip: No I'm not! She's a horrible person who toruchers people! Haven't you heard my song "Icky Vicky"?

Chip Skylark…. He wrote the song "Icky Vicky" to express his love for Vicky….

Chip: No I didn't! I wrote the song to show people how evil she is. I feel really bad for the kids she baby-sits. I wonder why parents hire her?

RRRiiiiggghhhttt……… That's what they all say…. Come on….. you know that deep inside yourself you have true feelings for her….

Chip: I'm being honest, I don't love her.

Chip Skylark……his teeth are fake!

Chip: Hey! Don't say that about my teeth!

Now we're get' in some where!

Chip: What?

Hahaha… ) umm.. I mean.. come on we know they are fake Chip!

Chip: No there not! They are 100 real!

That's what they all say….Then how come Dr. Bender was able to pull them out so easy?

Chip: That crazy dentist?! Well, he was able to pull them out so quickly because he has the right tools for it!

Right! If they're real you would be screaming for life when he was taking them out and there would be a lot of pain! There was no screaming heard.

Chip: I was sleeping when he did it!

Sure you were……If they are real, which they're not! How come you let him get away with it?

Chip: I said I was sleeping!

How come they were so easy to put back in?

Chip: I actually don't know about that one…..

A likely story!

Chip Skylark…….He uses whitener to make his teeth all white and bright!

Chip: I don't use whitener!

Yeah right! How come they're so pearly white?

Chip: That's because I take really good care of them! Just watch the "My Shiny Teeth And Me" video. That should answer your question.

Yeah…yeah….yeah….you and everyone else

Chip: **sighs** stereotypes……

Chip Skylark……he plays with Barbie and Ken dolls….

Chip: I don't play with them…..

Of course you do…

Chip: I'm a guy. Guys don't play with dolls. But, I have nothing against guys who play with them.

Chip Skylark……He based his look off of the Ken dolls….

Chip: No I didn't.

Yeahhh, rrrriiiiiigggggghhhhhhhttttt…….then how come you have a doll that looks like you.

Chip: Oh that doll? That was a prototype doll that the record company gave me of the Chip Skylark line.

And why is his name Chip Skylark?

Chip: I just said that the doll was made after me.

Is that true? Are you sure you're not the one who stole Ken's name?

Chip: What a common mistake. That's what you get when you're a celebrity. Please, don't believe the tabloids. Wait! Are you a reporter for one?!

No.

Chip: **wipes sweat off his forehead**

Chip Skylark…….He is delicious MMMmmm… MMMmmmm MMMmmm…

Chip: Why does everyone say that?

Because you are delicious!

Chip: …………..o.0

Chip Skylark….he married the life sized Barbie.

Chip: I didn't marry a doll.

Oh chip, we all know that you think she's hot….

Chip: Well I guess she's a little hot.

And that's why you married her!

Chip: uuummmm….ok…..whatever….

Chip Skylark……he makes out and has sex with Barbie every day!

Chip: Are you sure you're all right? 'cause I can always come back later….

Don't worry… I'm fine…

Chip Skylark….HEY?! How come you weren't getting mad at all! And the only time you really got mad was about your teeth! Which was kinda mellow anyway! Why aren't you ready to kill me yet? I'm saying all this stuff to annoy you!

Chip: Well I don't understand why you are doing it. It's stupid! Besides I don't believe in violence and I learned to ignore all the lies that go around about me on account of there are millons that go around everyday in the media and only I know that they're not true.

You're no fun! You hippie!

And now you know…Chip Skylark the hippie who uses whitener on his teeth!

Chip: Hey! I already said I don't use whitener on my teeth! And I'm not a hippie I'm just expressing my feelings on things! I hate labels!

Wow….Now he gets mad….. How came they are making me mad when I'm the one who is supposed to get them mad?! Ugghhhh!

Hahaha….. I love doing that. Yeah Chip always struck me as the person who's able to keep his temper in these types of situations. Hope it was good. I didn't think this one was to great. Work'in on the next one


	16. Mom!

As requested by fop-fan-1 I did mom! I hope you like it! Yes i know this chapter is nuts!

Know your stars…

Mrs. Turner……. When she shook 5 costumers hands today they all died.

Mom: Huh? That's weird… I had no intensions of killing anybody and I'm not that kind of person. I'm sure you're thinking of someone else.

No it's you.

Mom: But I don't kill people.

We all know you killed them. You even said that "Everything I touch dies!"

Mom: That was everything in my garden.

Yea, yea, yea….

Mrs. Turner….. She goes around killing everything in other people's gardens…..

Mom: That's wrong!

Well people will do anything for revenge!

Mom: What?

Never mind…..

Mrs. Turner……. She killed everything in my garden by touching everything in it! Why Mrs. Turner?! Why?! I worked so hard on making that garden and you cursed it!

Mom: I didn't kill your garden!

Of course you didn't!

Mom: And I didn't put a curse on it!

Oh you know you did! Just admit it!

Mom: I wasn't anywhere near your garden!

You were in my garden without knowing it!

Mom: that doesn't make any sense! How was I in your garden without knowing it?!

Well you know those yams you had?

Mom: What yams?

The canned yams….

Mom: Oh, those yams. What about those yams?

The ones you used in that garden con-

Mom: Yes, yes I get it you don't have to say it out loud!

Why not?

Mom: For certain reasons.

Oh, ok…… Well…. I grew those yams.

Mom: you grew those yams? I mean- my yams? But how did it affect your garden?

Well when you won then touched that flower and it died my garden died.

Mom: How could I?

Yes… how could you?

Mrs. Turner…..She cheated in the Garden contest!

Mom: What contest? I didn't cheat in the contest! I won fair and square!

How could you win fair and square in a contest I mentioned that you were in but, then said you had no idea about it?

Mom: I didn't cheat in that contest I would never cheat in a contest especially if it was a chance to show that my husband and I are better than the Dinkleburgs!

I didn't mention any of that…..

Mom: I didn't cheat in the Garden contest!

Well…then why did you use my ya-

Mom: What are you talking about? Whose yams? I grow my own yams!

Wow… Don't get defensive here!

Mom: I'm not defensive!

Whatever you say Mrs. Turner…. Whatever you say…..

Mrs. Turner…… She uses her deadly touch as a weapon…..

Mom: I don't do that kind of stuff! I don't believe in violence!

That's what they all say……

Mrs. Turner……She tried to rig the Ms. Dimmsdale pageant so Vicky could win it.

Mom: I would never do something like that! She didn't deserve to win and thank god she didn't! That's why we all took revenge on her later. Though I did find it weird on how my husband won it.

A likely story!

Mom: Haven't we already established that I believe in winning things fair and square?

Yes. But you also said that you don't believe in violence and revenge ether. But, if you said you believe in winning things fair and square why did you use my yam-

Mom: FOR THE LAST TIME! I DID NOT CHEAT IN THAT GARDEN CONTEST! That was not violence ether. That was something completely different.

Of coarse it was….

Mrs. Turner……..she is really a 'he'

Mom: I thought I told you I have no mustache, and I am a woman.

Mrs. Turner……She is a man!

Mom: I'm not a man!

You keep on saying that…

Mom: Stop it!

Mrs. Turner……she has a manly voice!

Mom: No I don't!

Then how come your voice is so deep?

Mom: My voice isn't deep!

Dad: **is sobbing** I can't believe I married a man!

Mom: Look what you did! You made my husband cry!

Hey! I thought finally I got rid of you!

Dad: All this horror I'm experiencing has made me unwanted to everyone!

Mom: Don't be mean to my husband!

**Mimicking** "Don't be mean to my husband"

Mom: Stop that!

"Stop that!"

Mom: You better stop that!

"You better stop that!"

Mom: That's it young man! You are in soo much trouble!

"That's it young man! You are in soo much trouble!" Yeah right! What are you gonna do to me?

Mom: You are grounded for a whole week Mister!

Hey you can't ground me!

Mom: And why not?

Because I'm not your son!

Mom: Oh right! Sorry.

Mrs. Turner….She thinks I'm her son!

Mom: No I don't!

Then how come you wanted to ground me?

Mom: Sorry. That was out of habit.

Mrs. Turner….She thinks she's my mother! SHHHESSSHHH! Do you really have to act like my mother? Stop treating me like a baby!

Mom: I don't think that!

Then how come you wanted to ground me? Don't you love me ma? Don't ya?

Mom: Like I said before! That was out of habit!

Sssssuuuurrrreee it was

But you can ground Timmy!

Mom: Hey! That sounds like a great idea! Wait a minute… Timmy didn't do anything wrong….

Oh yes he did!

Timmy: Oh no I didn't!

Mom: What'd he do?

Mrs. Turner…..should ground Timmy because he took pictures of his dad in his underwear and sold them on the internet!

Mom: He what?!

Timmy: I didn't! Vicky did!

Mom: No, Timmy didn't do that we knew Vicky did it. She was holding the pictures.

Timmy: Thank you Mom!

Sure she did. But, do you want to know what he really did?

Mom: What? And this better be the truth!

He…burned down…..your house….

Mom: TIMMY?!

Timmy: No I didn't! Vicky framed me!

Mom: Oh don't go blaming Vicky for that! She's a kind person! Why would she do a thing like that?! Besides, she even offered to watch you for free!

Vicky: **at home watching TV** No I didn't! The Voice said that!

**Back to know your stars**

Oh you are sweet!

Timmy: She does a lot of things you won't believe!

Mom: That's it young man you're grounded for a week!

Timmy: I didn't do that! See look what you did?!

Mom: Oh now don't go blaming the Voice!

Timmy: You're as evil as Vicky!

Aww… Kids love me!

Mom: Hey and speaking of grounding people…. I'm gonna call your parents!

Why would you wanna call them?

Mom: because you're immature!

Ok then

Mom: Ok. What's their number?

It's 555-5551

Mom: ok. I'm calling right now! Wait isn't that the number to order that guys lamp?

Ummm….. no

Mom: Ok then **dials number**

Hello

Mom: Hi I am calling to speck to you about your son.

Son? What about a son? Would you like to buy Norm's magic lamp?

Mom: No! Hey that's not your parents that's you!

NO! Umm…. Oh Mrs. Turner, why are you calling? What a surprise.

Mom: I'm calling because you gave me this number to call!

I don't recall.

Mom: But you just gave it to me!

Why would I? Oh I see what this is about….. you don't have to lie..

Mom: About what?

Oh you know… you think I'm attractive…

Mom: No I don't! I'm-

Look I'm flattered but, I'm taken. Oh Vicky….

Vicky: **at home watching TV** AAGGGGHHHHH! **breaks TV with a mallet** That Voice is gonna die! **Pulls out a torch and pitchfork**

**Back to Know Your Stars**

Mom: I'm married!

Mrs. Turner! You should be ashamed of yourself! Cheating on your husband like that for me! Are you sure you're not the one who should be grounded?

Mom: I'm not cheating on my husband!

Mrs. Turner….. She is cheating on her husband!

Mom: I like I said before, I'm not cheating on my husband!

Surre your not…..

Mom: I'm NOT!

Mrs. Turner…..She is not only cheating on her husband for me but also with Denzil Crocker

Mom: No I'm not!

Dad: So you were with another man! He must be stopped!

And Chip Skylark……

Mom: I'm not in love with him! He's underage and I'm married to a great man!

Dad: Chip Skylark too?

Mom: No!

Dad: How old are you women?!

Oh Mr. Turner is very young!

Mom: I'm not in love with Chip Skylark!

Dad: Thank heavens! I knew you weren't!

And Juandissimo….

Mom: I'm not cheating on anyone!

Dad: I guess this is what I deserve when I married you when I was drunk!

Mom: For the last time I'm not cheating on anyone! Wait… who is that?

I said too much….

Juandissimo: **poofs out of nowhere** Did you call me? Yes, I am verry sexy! No?

No one called you! Now could someone get Juandissimo and Mr. Turner out of here?

And now you know Mrs. Turn-

Mom: Oh yea. There's one thing I forgot to say.

What?

Mom: Well, I'm now interested in buying that genies lamp.

Sorry fresh out.

Mom: Aww. Who could have bought it?

Dad: I bet it was Dinkleburg!

I thought I told you to get out of here?!

**In FairyWorld**

Jorgen: Yes! Finally! I have my new urinal cake! It is perfect!

Norm: Get me out of here!

Jorgen: This would be the perfect time to use it!

Norm: Noo! Gross! Please just rub the lamp!

Jorgen: Who said that?

Norm: I did! No are you gonna rub it or not?!

Jorgen: The lamp! It's talking! AGGHHH! It's been cursed by Domino! **runs**

Norm: Wow… I can't believe everyone believes in this stupid made up ghost! What's with the person writhing this?! Hey Bluemoon, ya have anything better to put then this stupid domino character?!

Me: No! I think it is just fine! But I do have better things to put.

Norm: Like what?

Me: You'll find out soon.

Norm: Well we'll just let the readers find out if they like this Domino? Oh, I have some suggestion of what you could put in here. More chapters with me in it! Where I'm _not _put in bad situations!

Me: Hey! I'm writing this at 3am! (I literally am) Now just let me resume!

Norm: Fine. Back to Know Your Stars.

And now you know….Mrs. Turner……

Mom: No they don't! Not one single thing! Don't belive this man Believe meee!!!!

Wow. Once again the Voice goes crazy! Hope you all like it! Due to the fact that i worte this real early in the morning, I might make changes to it later. But hey, thats when all those ideas came into my head! yeah, I had to put that part with Norm in there. I'm still trying to get all your requests in. It might take a while.


	17. Juandissimo

Wow... haven't worte this in a while... so here it is Juandissimo!

Oh before I start one thing to say...Invader-Roxy: You're right I should remember to log off. I was in a rush sorry.

Now let's start Know Your Stars.

Know your stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars...

Juandissimo...

Juandissimo: hey! I know I was called that time.

Juandissimo...

Juandissimo: Is it because I'm sexy?

I don't know can you just sit there?

Juandissimo: Why? Am I to sexy to stand?

No...what? That was stupid.

Juandissimo: What? What is stupid? All I know is that I'm sexy.

Juandissimo...

Juandissimo: why am I here?

And I have a question as well... WHY DOES EVERYBODY HAVE TO BE ANNOYING?!

Juandissimo: I don't know. Was that for me to answer? Why am I here again? I am sexy no?

Well you're here because I am telling all the ladies and other people how sexy you are.

Juandissimo: oh ok go on go on please! My body can't handle the suspense!

Good now... Juandissimo...He doesn't take showers...

Juandissimo: what are you talking about?! I need to be clean how else do I keep my body sexy? I need to smell sexy-fresh! Like I do now!

Juandissimo...Oh man you stink!

Juandissimo: I just said I smell sexy fresh!

Yea right. Oh I was wrong! He showers once a year!

Juandissimo: Stop it! I am very sexy and you are just mocking it!

Juandissimo...he doesn't't brush his teeth...

Juandissimo: I brush my teeth!

Yes, once a year.

Juandissimo: NO otherwise I wouldn't be on mouth wash commercials and in dentist magazines. I even have a Listerine commercial coming up.

Oh yea. Sorry. Juandissimo...his teeth smell minty-fresh.

Juandissimo: no they smell SEXY-FRESH! (with a hint of mint)

Hehe...I knew you were going to say that..

Juandissimo: what?

Juandissimo...Remy Bucksaplenty is his son...

Juandissimo: No he's not! He is my godchild not my son. He can't be anyway because he is not sexy.

Really? Then why do I have a DNA test that proves he is your son?

Juandissimo: Wow, so that must have been the sexy lady I slept with 10 years ago.

0.o...

Juandissimo...he likes to fry bacon on himself

Juandissimo: what do you mean?

Well you are very greasy

Juandissimo: in what way, oh you mean in a sexy way?

No in a greasy sweaty way

Juandissimo: I tend to be verry sexy when I sweat. No?

Aggh forget that!

Juandissimo...he hates it when Wanda comes in his bed at night and cooks bacon on him!

Juandissimo: Really? She doesn't't do that! But I would love it if she did. You are really confused with the bacon she used me as bait that time to get her husband into going to the doctor.

Juandissimo...he thinks that Cosmo and Wanda belong together and is very happy that Wanda married Cosmo.

Juandissimo: No I'm not! My heart has been depressed since the time Wanda left me for him. Why did she leave me for an idiot?!

Juandissimo...he is not sexy...

Juandissimo: That's a lie! I'm verry sexy!

Oh really then how come you made the fugly list.

Juandissimo: the only list I've ever made was the sexy list!

You have a higher rating then Blonda! You are number 1 on the list!

Juandissimo: NOOO! How can this be?! What did I do wrong?!

Finally!

Juandissimo...he hates the song "I'm Too Sexy"

Juandissimo: That's my favorite song! I swear it was written for me! It describes me!

You're right. Yes it does! It describes your jealousy towards them!

Juandissimo: Why would I be jealous? I allready know I'm sexy. But, if they were sexyer then me then that would be a problem.

Juandissimo... the people in the music video for the song "I'm too sexy" are way more sexyier than him! They are number one on the list!

Juandissimo: NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! My sexy, it has gone!

Juandissimo...I know where your "sexy" is...

Juandissimo: Where? Where has my "sexyness" gone?!

Somebody stole it...

Juandissimo: Who would do such a crime?!

Domino...

Juandissimo: STOP IT! STOP IT WITH EL DOMINO! YOU LIE!

Yea I know...Domino is mad at me too. Remy Bucksaplenty stole your "sexy."

Juandissimo: Why would he steal my "sexy"? He could have just wished to be sexy! Though of cosurse he wouldn't be as sexy as me. Or why couldn't he just buy it?

I don't know...Juandissimo...I lied...I stole your sexy!

Juandissimo: NNOOO!

Oh yes! I'm too sexy for my sexy, too sexy for my sexy, too sseeeexxxyyyy for my ssseeeexxxyyy!

Juandissimo: Hey that's my song! You are sexy then!

Oh yes! I just love it! If only you could see me now...

Juandissimo: I can't bare to look at you, though I can't see you anyway! I can't even bare to look at myself! pooffs up a mirror but then looks Hey you didn't steal my sexy!

Oh yes I did!

Juandissimo: No I have proof right here! With a mirror!

No you don't. Juandissimo...he doesn't know that I rigged the mirror to make it look like he got his sexy back!

Juandissimo: You can't do that!

Why?

Juandissimo: because this mirror only works on sexy people, like me! If you are not sexy it won't work.

Juandissimo...he doen't know that I switched his mirror with a regular one.

Juandissimo: How could you? You horrible person!

How could I do what?

Juandissimo: Oh I heard what you did.

Did what? What did I do?

Juandissimo: Switched the mirrors!

You figured me out!

Juandissimo: Wait...you can't steal someone's sexy!

Oh yes I can...

Juandissimo: How?

Well how did Austin Power's mojo get stolen?

Juandissimo: Ok good point.

Juandissimo...the pixies are sexier than him!

Juandissimo: Now you're just insulting me!

And now you know...Juandissimo...

Juandissimo: NNNNOOOOO

The guy who is un-sexy!

Juandissimo: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait a minute... that's not ture...I AM VERRY SEXY! DON'T belive him! Belive MMMEEE! Do you think I'm sexy?

Wow, I can't belive it...Juandissimo made the guy crazy too? lol Sorry this one kinda sucked...I might make some changes to it. I hope you enjoyed It though... I'm not sure who I'm doing next but, i'll try to update soon.


	18. Veronica

Yay! I'm back! And yes another chapter! Ok I'm sorry i haven't been able to get all of your requests and i will try as soon as possible. Ok. This one has actally been on my computer 4 months well... since 2007. I completely forgot about it! Untill now when i was opening a report for school. So now i'm posting it! yeah! lol Thanks to all of you ho have been reading this and posting reveiws! I'm really glad you all like it! and don't worry i really am listening to all you're requests! It's just gonna take a while... Hope you enjoy this! lol

Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...

Veronica Star... She is a dumb blonde

Veronica: No I'm not!

Yes you are!

Veronica: I'm not!

Ok I'll give you a test... What is the square root of 8?

Veronica: Oh i know this! 4!

Wrong...

Veronica: what?!

That's if you divide 2 by 8. There is no square root of 8!

Veronica: Oh how was I supposed to know that?! I'm only in elementary school!

SSSUUURRREE you are...

Veronica: Wait! Wood is used in math to get divisions?!

Veronica Star...she is really a collage student that is really smart but she shrunk down to a kid size and got paid to go to a elementary school and act as a dumb blonde valley gal and because she did it too much she ended up forgetting it all and became permanently dumb! Ohh poor Veronica...

Veronica: I don't remember anyone telling me anything like that...

See? That's why you forgot! Oh why did you decide to go down that path Veronica?! WWWHHYYY?!

Veronica: I don't remember any of it because none of that ever happened!

Whatever you say... what ever you say...

Veronica: uummm... like, What's a valley gal?

Veronica Star...she dies her hair blonde it is really black

Veronica: Like, No it's not! It was allways blonde! I was born with blonde hair!

Sure... That's what Blonda said...

Veronica: Well, I bet she's telling the turth then. Wait... whose Blonda?

Well... nm I mean is how were you smart before if you have blonde hair?(on a side note i don't belive in that stupid dumb blonde stuff. It's just that Veronica seems this way. whis is kinda obviuos... lol ok enough of my interuptions back to know your stars with the announcer and Veronica lol)

Veronica: my hair was never black!

Veronica Star……. She hates Timmy Turner….

Veronica: No I love him! We are soul mates! We both love each other with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns!

Umm…. Not really…

Veronica: Shut up!

Veronica Star………. She is crazy.

Veronica: No I'm not!

Veronica Star……. She loves Elmer with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns but can't let Trixie know that….

Elmer: Yay we're soul mates!

Veronica: Eww… Elmer? No way he's gross! **Elmer puts his head down and walks out**

Aww…. Young love!

Veronica: I just said he's gross! I'm not in love with him! I'm in love with Timmy!

Oh really…… that's what you said about Timmy when you were in love with him. You say that about all guys you like that are on the lower level of the social scale. Here's the video: a screen appears and falls from the ceiling and veronica is sitting in her room at her desk w/ the computer in the video

Veronica: looking at the IM on the screen Do i think Timmy Turner is neat? Well my love for him burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns, but I can't let Trixie know that.. starts typing on the computer No way, he's gross!

video ends

Veronica: See? I am in love with Timmy and that proves it. HUH?

Veronica Star….

Veronica: Wait how'd you know I said that about Timmy?!

Um……

Veronica: Wait is anyone watching this.

Yes we're live.

Veronica: NNNOOOOOO! Where'd you get that video?!

Magic…..

Veronica: Magic is real?!

...

Veronica: Are you stalking me?! Wait, does that say Nickelodeon on the side?!

No I'm not stalking you…..Yes. that says Nickelodeon…

Veronica: How do they know about me?!

Veronica Star….. she doesn't know that I paid Nickelodeon to follow her around and record everything she does and make it into a show!

Veronica: AGGHHH! They didn't get that time where I was wearing that paper outfit right?

UUUmmmm……

Veronica: They did?!

Uuummmm……..

Veronica: What?

UUuummm….

Veronica: Will you stop that?! I can't believe they did! You are a horrible person! I can't believe you did that!

What? What i do?

Veronica: Ok I know you are doing that in EVERY episode!

What? What do I do in every episode?!

Veronica: Oh you know what you do!

What?! I don't know what I do can you give me a hint?

Veronica: Don't play dumb with me!

Wow a dumb blonde telling me not to play dumb... interesting...

Veronica: I'm not a dumb blonde!

Do you know what playing dumb really is?

Veronica: EEERRRRR...

So what is this thing that i do?

Veronica: You're doing it right now!

Oh... If you mean surbbing my feet.. then yes I am doing it now...

Veronica: Not that! The-

Wait! How do you know I allways scrub my feet around this time?! That was never shown! Are you spying on me?!

Veronica: No!

Veronica Star... she pays people to spy on me every show just to see me clean my feet! You...you...hoorrrriiiiibbbblllleee perrrrsssssoooonnnnn sinff

Veronica: No i don't! Why would i want to watch someone clean their feet anyway?! Totally gross! And you're like the horrible person here!

How would you know about that? My feet are actally pretty nice right now. I'm painting my nails.

Veronica: EEWWWW... a man painting his nails? That's like totally sounds like ssoooo wrong! (just to let you know people i have nothing against guys doing that. ok. carrying on)

Veronica Star...she pays people to pretend to spy on me and then act like they are wittnesses so when she lies about it she has back up...

Veronica: What? That like dosen't make any sence!

Suurrreee it doesn't...

Veronica Star……she is Trixie Tang!

Veronica: **pulls out wig** I am Trixie!

Come on Veronica we all know deep inside your self that you are Trixie!

Veronica: I AM TRIXIE! STOP SAYING I'M NOT! Wait… Did you just say I was Trixie?

Oppss…..sorry there was a mistake…. Veronica…..She is not Trixie!

Veronica: NO NO, you got it right the first time I AM TRIXIE!

And now you know Veronica Star... The Dumb blonde who was once smart with black hair that perminatly became blonde, thnks that wood is used in math, who also thinks she is trixie tang and is in love with elmer!

Veronica: No they don't! I'm Trixie! ANd i love Timmy! Timmy! Not Elmer! And for the last time... I'm not dumb!


	19. Vlad PLasmius!

Ok this chapter was requested by Luiz4200. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and i don't own DP.

HP: And you don't own FOP ether

Me: Yes i know. Wait why are you here?!

HP: You were slipping on the copyrights in the other chapters.

Me: Ok...

HP: You can get sued

Me: But i've been saying it in other chapters. And i think everyone got the piont.

HP: well just to be sure my assciate Sanderson, will explain it.

Sanderson: Bluemoon2021b does not own FOP or DP. Otherwise if she did, the pixies would be the most powerful characters in the serioes, we would own fairyworld, and the show would be called The boring dull pixies or the fairly odd pixies. And we would own Nickelodeon

Me: Umm... I wouldn't allow that...

HP: And so you know we are here to make sure your writers block goes away so you write a chapter on us and we've been waiting for months now. We were going to leave but, we've been bored waiting. So we decided to stay because it's been months worth of entertainment.

Sanderson: It's as fun as watching paint dry. Though we would leave when you were having fun.

Me: Ok... weird... well anyway here it is.

Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...

Vlad Masters...he is best friends with Jack Fenton and Cosmo

Cosmo: Yay! **hugs Vlad**

Vlad: Will you get off of me you crazy fairy! I'm not friends with any of them! **Cosmo is sad and goes away** And How could i be friends with that idiot Jack?!. he stole Maddie from me! I will kill him for what happened to me!

Vlad Masters...Thinks that Maddie and Jack make the perfect couple!

Vlad: I just said I hated Jack! How could Maddie marry that idiot?! We were meant to be!

Sssssuuuuuuuurrrrrrreeeeee you were...

Vlad: I'm serious!

RRRIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT...

Vlad: will you just stop that?!

MMMMAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEE...

Vlad: **growls** You are really annoying

Yay!

Vlad: what?

Nothing...

Vlad Masters...Danny Fenton thinks of him as a father figure

Danny: No I don't! You are one crazy messed up Fruit Loop!

Vlad: Oh Daniel so you did decide to join me!

Danny: No! Ok, it's official that you and the Voice are messed up fruit loops!

Vlad Masters...Danny Fenton is his son!

Vlad: I'm happy to here that!

Danny: I'm not his son!

Of course you are well that's what you paid me to say!

Danny: I didn't do that!

Yes you did! Now... where's my 100?

Danny: I'm getting out of here! **looks at Vlad** And once again I will never join you!

Vlad: Never say never. One of these days you will realize what is right!

Vlad Masters... He is a good part of a well balenced breakfest!

Vlad: What?

Well you are a fruit loop.

Vlad: I'm not a fruit loop! Curse Daniel for calling me that!

You allready are one and you have to admit it and to help with that here is my friend Tucan Sam!

Tucan Sam: **flys on Vlad's Head**

Vlad: Get off of me!

Tucan Sam: That's right kids! Fuirt Loops are part of a well balenced breakfest! And If Vald really is one he would be too. But, You don't want to eat him because that will be canableisum and he is the worst tasting one of all!

Thank you Sam!

Tucan Sam: Don't mention it! Now I got to go and remember kids, just follow your nose!

Vald: Finally hes off my head...

Vlad Masters... he hates the Green Bay Packers!

Vlad: What? I love the Green Bay Packers! They are my favourite football team! I have the entrance of my home full of packers collectibles! I bought the team!

Right. Whatever you say!

Vlad: It's true!

Vlad Masters... He burned all of his Packers collectibles!

Vlad: I didn't!

Oh wait... I think that was me...

Vlad: You did that?!

No it was you.

Vlad: ggggrrrrrrr...

Vlad Masters... He only bought the team as a status symbol

Vlad: No I love the team! **The Green Bay Packers Come in**

Person on the team: There he is!

Another person on the team: The Traitor!

Coach: **blows whistle** Get him!

Vlad: No I'm a big fan! What are you doing?! I don't like that look **the green bay packers start beating Vlad up** **Vlad is on the floor and shakes his fist** You will pay!

Vlad Masters... He has a cat!

Vlad: I said i will not get a cat! **five cats appear behind him** how did you get out here?!

Oh i'm sorry ... Vlad Masters... he doesn't have a cat. He has 5 cats!

Vlad: **cuddling one of the cats** Oh Maddie. Yes, yes, oh Maddie you are soo sweet. **the other cats purr** Oh and your kittens are beautiful... **pauses** I mean **hide the cats** I don't have any cats!

Oh really? then what were you doing with those cats right there?

Vlad: what are you talking about?! I don't see any cats! You must be delusional.

What were you cuddling then?

Vlad: I wasn't cuddling anything!

Vlad Masters... He loves to cuddle his 5 cats!

Vlad: Hey one's a cat the rest are kittens! I mean-

Aha! You admitted that you have cats! (yes. i'm aware he only has one cat lol umm... back to the know your stars)

Vlad: I still don't see any cats! **one of the cats meows** I don't hear any ether!

I do.

Vlad: Do what?

Hear cats!

Vlad: I don't have a cat!

I know that allready. You have cats! You are starting to bug me! You allready admitted it! And what are those cats behind you? Are they yours?

Vlad: **nervously** oh those cats...

So what are their names? Maddie which is the cat and the kittens are named Daniel, Jazz, Dani, and Vlad?

Vlad: **laughs nervously** THOSE ARE MY Ca- MY MOTHERS CAT's NOT MINE! I'm just watching them for her when she is away...

Sure. Wow your mother must be on a lllooooonnnnggg vacation. But why would she name her cats Maddie, Daniel, Jazz, Dani, and Vlad?

Vlad: Well um i have a sister named Maddie. Yes that's right! I have an older sister named Maddie! She loves Maddie soo much! She named a cat after her! And then the kitten or cat named Vlad is named after me and Daniel, Jazz, and Dani are just some random names she liked and- hey! why am i telling you about my cats?!

You mean your "mothers cats"?

Vlad: Yes!

Oh and the last time I checked Daniel and Jazz are the names of Jack and Maddie's kids, and isn't Maddie the name of the love of your life who is married to Jack? And isn't Dani the name of a clone you made?

Vlad: Hey! Don't question on how I- my mother names my- her cats!

Fine! Vlad Masters... he is also Vlad Plasmius

Vlad: **silence and crickets are chirping**

Wait why aren't you saying anything?!

Vlad: Why would I? It's true.

Wow... it's just that most people try to cover it up you know.

Vlad: Well I don't have a problem. It's not like anyone else heard and oh no. And it's not like this is on TV.

Ummm... actually it is...

Vlad: oh... It's just a skit everyone!

Really now. I didn't know that.

Vlad: IT IS! Who are you anyway?!

The Know your stars announcer!

Vlad: Wait. Why am I here?!

Good point. You're not on FOP and your not supposed to be here untill... 2 weeks from now

Vlad: Why would I be put on this show?!

Oh now I know why you are here it's your punishment.

Vlad: For what?!

Giving Cosmo the note!

Vlad: Why?!

Well I might as well finish it off now.

And now you know Vlad Masters the fruit loop, cat loving guy who is really Vlad Plasmius!

Vlad: NO THEY DON'T! NONE OF IT IS TRUE!

How'd Vlad get there? And now Danny's in debt? Yes i was planning on adding more DP characters! lol I hope you enjoyed it Luiz4200 and everyone else who read it lol!

Me: Hey! what are you guys still doing here?!

HP: We're still waiting.

(when will they leave me alone?! haha... JK had to add that)


	20. Mama Cosma

Ok here's the next victim. Mama Cosma... HAHAHA! This one is kinda long. Hope you all like it! I'm still trying to get all your requests in. Thanks for all the reveiws! I don't own All That or FOP.

Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars... Know your stars...

Mama Cosma... she is beautiful

Mama Cosma: Why thank you

Not!

Mama Cosma: HEY!

Mama Cosma... She stole Philip from Cosmo

Mama Cosma: I did not! Who is Philip anyway?!

That's the way I would expect you to answer. Only someone who stole something would say they didn't then pretend they don't know.

Mama Cosma: I don't know!

Oh come on you know who Philip is...

Mama Cosma: I don't know who Philip is! Oh wait. Did Cosmo have another child with Wanda?!

No he didn't have another child! You know very well who she is.

Mama Cosma: She? But, Philip is a boys name!

She was named Philip before her gender was figured out but, the name just seemed to stay.

Mama Cosma: That's sad. What person would name their child without figuring out it's sex?!

Um.. well... your son...and his wife... and other people...

Mama Cosma: My son would not do such thing!

**a screen falls down from the ceiling and it shows all the parts from fairly odd baby where Poof's name keeps getting changed before his name was settled**

Mama Cosma: Oh... Wait. So Cosmo knows a girl named Philip. Hmm... that must mean... he finally got rid of Wanda!

No he's still with Wanda.

Mama Cosma: So he's cheating on Wanda?! It's not like my son to do something like that! But, that's great! He must of finally realized that I was right about Wanda and is doing this as a tactic to get rid of her! I am SO happy!

Man are you clueless. He's not cheating on Wanda. He is not trying to get rid of her. Philip is his nickel.

Mama Cosma: A nickel?! Why would I steal a nickel from my own son?! **Cosmo comes out of nowhere**

Cosmo: MAMA! So it was you who stole Philip! **grabs Mama Cosma and shakes her** How could you! Where is Philip! Don't worry girl! I'm coming! Thank you voice!

You're welcome.

Mama Cosma: Oh look what you done!

I know. It is cool...

Mama Cosma: That's not cool.

Cosmo: Mama! Where's my nickel! Philip! She must be lonely..

Mama Cosma: I don't have your nickel!

Cosmo: So you don't have my nickel? **lets go of Mama Cosma** You told me my mom had Philip! You lied to me voice! **starts to cry** PPPHHHHHIIIILLLLLIIIIPPPP! **poofs away**

Mama Cosma... She is Wanda's mother!

Mama Cosma: Me being the mother of that pink-haired, bossy, person! You are messed

up if you think I'm her mother!

Mama Cosma... She thinks that Wanda is the best daughter ever!

Mama Cosma: She would be the worst daughter ever!

Mama Cosma... She is my mother! Yay!

Mama Cosma: I'm not your mother!

Whhaaattt?

Mama Cosma: I'm not your mother. How could I be your mother anyway? You re crazy. And if you were my son you would be grounded for making this show.

I thought you loved me!

Mama Cosma: I never loved you! I don't even know you!

Mama Cosma... She likes to deny the fact that she is my mother and wants to ground me for no apparent reason! You are mean!

Mama Cosma: I would not do such thing! I'm not you're mother!

Aw man. And to think that I was going to help you break up Cosmo and Wanda.

Mama Cosma: Really? Aww... you are soo sweet! Like a second son. One that really would listen to his mom. Come to Mama!

Yay!

Mama Cosma... She doesn't know that I just lied right now about trying to break up Cosmo and Wanda and that I just said that so she would consider me as her son.

Mama Cosma: What?!

What?

Mama Cosma: How could you do that.

Do what Mom?

Mama Cosma: Oh you know what you did.

No. I don't know what I did.

Mama Cosma: You are not my son!

Fine. ugh.. I was just kidding.

Mama Cosma... She is in love with cupid!

Mama Cosma: I'm not in love with Cupid.

Why were you giving him cash?

Mama Cosma: I was bribing cupid so Cosmo would not fall in love with Wanda again and so he would marry Star or Twinkle. **looks at the cameras** I mean I gave him the money because he is such a great, sweet, person that I think he should get paid for what he does. This isn't being broad casted in FairyWorld is it?

**In Fairy World Jorgen is watching the show**

Jorgen: WHO GOT AUTHORIZED TO PUT THIS SHOW ON THE AIR?!

**cuts back to Know Your Stars**

I cannot tell you that. But, If you say you don't love him why did he chase after you and say "There is something I love more than money... YOU!" ?

Mama Cosma: That was because my son's godchild hit him with one of his arrows.

Yea. Cupid getting hit with one of his own arrows. Right.

Mama Cosma... She doesn't like anyone who wants to take her "Cosmo-lo-lo" away from her.

Mama Cosma: I don't like the fact that Wanda took Cosmo away from me! He can marry anyone else he wants like Star or Twinkle. Those girls are much better than Wanda!

I thought that Star and Twinkle are robots that you programed to do whatever you tell them to do...

Mama Cosma: Who told you that?! I mean. Why would I do something like that... Star and Twinkle are real. It's not my fault that they are so perfect that they seem like robots. Besides doesn't every man want the perfect wife?

OK. But how would you feel if I told you that a fairy named Taylor is trying to break Cosmo and Wanda up and steal Cosmo from you like Wanda did?

Mama Cosma: I like the fact that Taylor is trying to break them up but, once I get Wanda out of the picture I got to get this Taylor away from him...I mean. I am looking forward to meeting Taylor though, I don't think she is his type.

Sure you do.

Mama Cosma: I really do want to meet her. I'm sure she is a sweet girl. Now could you please tell me if she has any ex-boyfriends?

Why would I tell you that?

Mama Cosma: So I can try to bring them back together. I mean to see what kind of guys she was dating to see if Cosmo and Taylor really belong together.

Right...

Mama Cosma...She has severe separation anxiety issues.

Mama Cosma: I don't have any separation anxiety issues!

Then why do you want to take Cosmo away from anybody who wants to marry him and have him live with you in Fairy World?

Mama Cosma: Every mother feels that way for a little while but, I did say he could marry Star or Twinkle remember? And I'm willing to meet this Taylor girl.

But, Star and Twinkle are robots. If you didn't have separation anxiety issues then why would you ask me if Taylor had any ex-boyfriends? Seems like you want to break them up.

Mama Cosma: I don't have any of those ideas! Will you please stop asking me ridiculous questions?!

Mama Cosma... don't worry. I lied. There is no Taylor!

Mama Cosma: What a relief! Now all I have to focus on is Wanda!

Aha! I knew it!

Mama Cosma... She is in love with Big Daddy

Mama Cosma: Oh I don't love Big Daddy.

Uh-huh...

Mama Cosma: I don't!

Why did you kidnap him?

Mama Cosma: To get Wanda out of the way! hahaha... I mean... Me? Kidnap somebody?

Why would I do that? That's bad, horrible. No. That's barbaric! And to such a nice man.

Aha! You called him nice...

Mama Cosma: So?

Mama Cosma... She kidnapped Big Daddy because of how madly in love she is with him!

Mama Cosma: That's crazy! You would have to be mental to do that!

Mama Cosma... She ran away from a mental Hospital!

Mama Cosma: I was never in one of those places!

Then who are these two people in white at the door?

Mama Cosma: What?

**the 2 people That normally chase Adam West on the show appear in the room and The needle is much bigger this time**

Guy not holding needle: Time to go night night Mr. West! Mr. West?

Guy holding needle: Hey! Isn't this the place where that voice said he was?

Guy not holding needle: Yea! **looks up at the ceiling** Hey you told us Mr. West was here!

I did.

Guy not holding needle: Where is he?

Right there!

Guy Holding needle: All I see is an old lady with green hair.

Mama Cosma: And that's what you should see!

Guy Not holding needle: Wait maybe that is Adam West.

Guy Holding Needle: Maybe you need this needle.

Guy Not holding the needle: **scared** No.

Mama Cosma: I'm not Adam West!

Mama Cosma...She is Adam West!

Mama Cosma: I said I'm not Adam West

Guy not holding needle: It must be remember there was a guy in a dress.

Guy Holding Needle: Oh yea. But, I wonder how he got SO small. Is it really him?

Mama Cosma: I'M NOT ADAM WEST! Do I look like a man?

Mama Cosma... She is gender confused!

Guy Not Holding Needle: Well that settles that!

Guy Holding Needle: Let's get him! It's sad. He went from Catman to old lady.

Mama Cosma: I'm not gender confused!

Yea, Yea. Whatever you say Adam... Whatever you say!

Mama Cosma: If anyone needs to go to a mental hospital it's you!

Me? Why me?

Guy Not Holding Needle: **to Mama Cosma** Time to go Night Night Mr. West!

Mama Cosma: And I'm not Adam West! **they stick the needle in her** OW! How dare you do that to me! **Adam West as Catman comes out of nowhere**

Adam West: And I'm Catman!

Guy holding needle: **looking at Mama Cosma knocked out** Wow that wasn't Adam West.

Guy Not Holding Needle: Aw... we wasted a needle.

Dad: **comes out of no where wearing the same dress he wore for the miss Dimmsdale pagent swinging from a vine **And I was the one wearing the dress!

And I thought I got rid of you?!

Adam West: And you thought wrong!

Guy Not Holding Needle: And those two people we are trying to chase are here and we have no more needles!

Guy Holding Needle: Don't worry I got spares. **pulls out two needles that are 10 times bigger than the one stuck in Mama Cosma**

Dad And Adam West: AAGGGHHHHHHH!

The people in white: And now we get them!

Guy Holding The Needle: Um... don't you think we should take the needle out of that old lady?

Guy Not Holding Needle: Good point **takes out needle** OK and now we go after them! And after we get them we should go after the voice.

Adam West: Hahaha! You will never catch us! And I thought you said you wouldn't tell them that I was here.

Honestly, I didn't know you were here. And now I should probably wake Mama Cosma up so i can say more stuff before the show is over

Adam West: And I have a question for you?

What?

Adam West: Why do we keep saying "and"?!

Well... And that's a good point. Oh no I'm adding on to it!

Adam West: Well got to go! **the two people and Dad and Adam West are running out of the place and Dad is screaming like a girl water falls from the ceiling and wakes mama cosma up**

Mama Cosma: huh what? Oh yes. YOU DESERVE TO BE PUT IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!

Why?

Mama Cosma: Because of this show! It's crazy!

It's fun...

Mama Cosma: It's not fun! It's a menace!

Mama Cosma... She is a menace!

Mama Cosma: I'm not a menace! I said the show was a menace!

Mama Cosma...When you look up the definition for the word menace you see a picture of her!

Mama Cosma: You are horrible you know that!

Horay! My plan is working!

Mama Cosma: What?

Mama Cosma... She is a pixie!

Mama Cosma: I'm not a pixie!

Oh yea? Then why did you say that you hated fun things?

Mama Cosma: I didn't say that!

You said the show is not fun! And the show is a fun thing! So therefor you hate fun things!

Mama Cosma: That doesn't make any sense.

A lot of things in this world don't make sense.

Mama Cosma: In your world they don't!

Are you sure you love Big Daddy for who he is or for the business?

Mama Cosma: I all ready said I don't love him!

Mama Cosma... She only loves Big Daddy because of his business...

Mama Cosma: I don't love him for business!

Oh so you really do love him!

Mama Cosma: How could I love that person? He is the father of the girl that stole my baby from me!

But it looked like you did love him!

Mama Cosma: I said I DON'T LIKE HIM!

I never said you liked him...

Mama Cosma: well... I DON'T LOVE HIM! That is what i meant to say.

You sure? Because why were you hugging him and you seemed to be getting along together.

Mama Cosma: We just agreed that we hate who our children married!

See? you too seem to have a lot in common.

Mama Cosma: That is only one thing.

Did that really deserve a hug?

Mama Cosma: well...

SEE?

Mama Cosma: I didn't hug anyone! I was hugging a chair.

A chair?

Mama Cosma: Yes a chair! I just fixed it up. It was soft...

May I hug this chair?

Mama Cosma: NO! Wait, why would you want to hug a chair?

I donno? Why did you hug the chair?

Mama Cosma: Because it was soft.

That's why I want to hug it!

Mama Cosma: What are you talking about? I didn't hug a chair!

You just said you hugged a chair...

Do you love chairs too?

Mama Cosma: No!

Mama Cosma...She is a tree hugger...

Mama Cosma: I'm not a tree hugger!

Oh that's right...She is a chair hugger!

Mama Cosma: I'm not a chair hugger!

Then why did you hug that chair?

Mama Cosma: I didn't hug one!

Oh. I see you hugged it because Big Daddy sat in it!

Mama Cosma: No! That's not why! I didn't even hug it!

But you keep telling me you did hug it. Wait did the chair look like Big Daddy?

Mama Cosma: What?!

Mama Cosma... She only hugs chairs that look like Big Daddy!

Mama Cosma: I don't!

Sure you don't. Can I hug it?

Mama Cosma: You can't hug it.

Why?

Mama Cosma: because I burned it!

Mama Cosma...she is a chair killer! All those poor chairs...

Mama Cosma: I only said I burned a chair. You can't kill a chair anyway. They are not alive.

Chairs have feelings you know!

Mama Cosma: How can a chair have feelings? They're inanimate objects!

You are wrong! They are alive and have feelings! In fact they are coming in here right now!

Mama Cosma: You and your imaginary world.

**a random mob of 100 chairs come running in**

Chair 1: There she is! **to mama cosma** You! The one who first hugs us and become our friend and then betray us by burning one of us!

Mama Cosma: What?! I didn't do anything! I wasn't even friends with any of you from the start!

Whole Mob of chairs: **gasp**

Chair 2: EVIL

Chair 3: Traitor!

Chair 4: Let's beat her up!

Whole Mob of Chairs: YEA!

Chair 5: Charge! **they all start beating mama cosma up**

Mama Cosma: I wasn't hugging any of you! I was hugging Big Daddy! Opps...

See? you do love him!

Mob of chairs: **they stop beating mama cosma** Awww...

Mama Cosma: I don't!

Don't try to object, I have pictures of the two of you making out.

Mama Cosma: Hey! How'd you get those pictures?! Besides it's rude to interfere with someones love life. **the mob of chairs start beating mama cosma up again** Hey! I thought you were going to stop beating me up? And how is this even possible?!

Hey thanks for making the chairs alive Cosmo!

Mama Cosma: You got my son to do this?! He isn't even here.

Oh sorry that was Timmy who wished for it!

**In Dimmsdale Timmy is in his room with Cosmo and Wanda and the TV is on**

Timmy: This was one of my best wishes yet!

Wanda: I think this is a dumb wish! What are you going to do with walking, talking chairs?

Timmy: Hmm... actually I didn't think of that...

Cosmo: **looking at the TV** Hey Timmy? Aren't those the chairs you just wished for that are beating up my mom?

Timmy: Oh yeah, that's right! The chairs are going to beat up Francis and Vicky! And maybe Mr. Crocker! Or, they can beat up all three of them. Wait WHAT?! **the three of look at the TV**

Wanda: Maybe this isn't such a dumb wish after all.

**back to know your stars**

OK people you can all stop now. I think she learned her lesson.

Chair 1: **to mama cosma** Don't do it again! **the mob walks away**

Mama Cosma: I think you're the one who needs to learn a lesson Mr. Voice!

What kind of lesson?

Mama Cosma: Don't play stupid with me you know what I mean.

I don't. So what subject are you talking about. Math, Science, History, Geography, English? What?

Mama Cosma: EERRRRR... I will not answer that!

Mama Cosma... She is more of a nag than Wanda!

Mama Cosma: I'm not and **starts nagging about a lot of random things** and this floor is filthy! When was the last time it was cleaned?! How can you compare me with that WANDA GIRL! Now she is a menace not me.

Really? How come I don't see her name or picture when I look up the definition of the word?

Mama Cosma...She thinks that Cosmo and Wanda belong together.

Mama Cosma: Haven't you got the hint that I don't like Wanda and I'm all ways trying to think of ways to get rid of her! I hate her! **looks at the cameras again** I mean. I don't approve of Cosmo being with Wanda but, I have learned to tolerate that even if it is killing me inside. This isn't being broad casted in FairyWorld is it?

I can't tell you!

Mama Cosma: Why can't you tell me?! I demand an answer!

I just can't!

Mama Cosma... she has a mustache

Mama Cosma: No I don't! **realizes she has a small mustache and quickly tries to hide it with cover up**

Oh yea?

Mama Cosma: Yes!

Aha! You do have a mustache!

Mama Cosma: No I don't! I just said I didn't!

You did say you had one because you replied yes!

Mama Cosma: I didn't reply oh never mind!

Mama Cosma...Wanda says she has a mustache!

Mama Cosma: OHHH WANDA! GGGRRRRR! She's evil! that is why she said that! It's not true!

Oh yeah well prove it!

Mama Cosma: Prove what?

That you don't have one.

Mama Cosma: And how am I going to do that?

We will just zoom in on your face

Mama Cosma: Umm... that is not necessary hehe...

Oh but I insist!

Mama Cosma: **turns away from the camera to hide that she is using Nair** No need for that... **quickly wipes the Nair off and turns around** See? No mustache!

Well there is no mustache now..

Mama Cosma: There was never a mustache!

OK.. then what is that pink bottle doing on the floor right next to you?

Mama Cosma: What pink bottle? **hides the bottle behind the chair**

The one behind the chair.

Mama Cosma: Oh that bottle.

Aren't Nair bottles pink? And does that say Nair on it?

Mama Cosma: It doesn't say Nair!

Mama Cosma... She uses Nair!

Mama Cosma: I just said this bottle doesn't say Nair on it!

What does it say then?

Mama Cosma: It says hair. It's my new shampoo.

OK. Put it on your head!

Mama Cosma: No! Do you want me to loose all my hair?!

So it was Nair!

Mama Cosma: It's not Nair! It's shampoo!

But shampoo is made to put on hair.

Mama Cosma: Did I say it was shampoo? I meant to say it was Dair! It's a perfume!

OK. Put the perfume bottle on your head!

Mama Cosma: You're crazy! It's verry expensive and it will burn my head! Not a good idea at all.

OK. Whatever you say.

Mama Cosma: Enough with this nonsense! Are you going to say any of the things I paid you to say?!

Mama Cosma! I'm shocked that you would try to bribe me like that! Well that's it. Now you know Mama Cosma. The crazy, nickel stealing, gender confused, chair hugger and killer ugly lady with severe separation anxiety, who likes to bribe me and is in love with Big Daddy who is really Adam West and uses Nair to get rid of her mustaches!

Mama Cosma: None of that is ture! I'm not ugly! I don't have separation anxiety! I don't use Nair! I'm not Adam West! I don't hug chairs! I'm not in love with anyone! And I want my 89 dollars back!


	21. The Tooth Fairy!

Thanks for all the reviews! It's gonna take a while for me to update because I am also writing other Know Your Stars parodies for Invader Zim, SpongeBob, Family Guy, and maybe South Park. They are not up yet though I wrote the invader zim one long before I wrote this one and I was going to post it up a llooonnng time ago but sadly I kept forgetting it will be up soon. I was skipping around with my writer's block. This chapter was requested by Luiz4200. Here you go the tooth fairy! I hope you all like it, as I was typeing this some of my friends were looking over my shoulder and they were ROFL the whole time so I hope you all do too lol. Please if you guys have requests please let me know and I'll do them no matter how random (or not) they are! lol It will just take a while. But before I go on with this It's Time for me to answer all your questions!

Luiz4200- Gad you are enjoying this and I will include Tad and Chad.

Ari- Thanks for the review! Glad you like this. When will the Pixies leave me alone? i don't know. lol! jk Doing a chapter on Domino. HHmmm... now that would be interesting. I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the suggestion. I might do domino now lol No, I will do him now! lol And will I do Cupid? Thanks for that suggestion too. Yes i will do him as well. Oh and Vicky did break a camera. lol

Luiz4200 + Ari -what did Mama Cosma want for 89.00? well, at first i was going to put that in but, later I changed it and took that part out because I couldn't think of a good reaction to put for Mamma Cosma. Also, by the way i put this part in made the chapter a little boring, and repetitive. But, since ya asked I'll tell you guys anyway lol :) Here is what she wanted The reason why she paid him was because she wanted him to say good things about her and at random points say bad things about Wanda.

**Mama Cosma appears out of nowhere and looks at what I just typed above **

Mama Cosma: No, that's not true! What bluemoon2021b meant to say was that I was giving him the money because I forgot his birthday! He is such a good friend of mine! please forget what you just heard. umm... look I have cookies for everyone! **pulls out a tray of cookies**

Me: sure you were. (yea she was really paying the guy to say all that lol) Now back to answering your questions!

Lisa- Sorry if I'm responding to this late, thanks for the review and glad that you like this. Cindy is not an OC she is the one from Jimmy Neutron

Christina- I started writing a chapter for Poof as a baby but, the idea about him being older and put him on is a good idea. Too. I'll do two chapters now lol Thanks for the suggestion. (so yea I'm definitely adding him! lol ) Glad you are enjoying this.

And now some shout outs!

WolvesAngelz- Thanks for the review, Glad you like this!

And now on with it! I do not own Know Your Stars, All That, or FOP. or any other copyrighted people or things that might appear!

.

Tooth Fairy: Hello people of the universe! It's an honnor to be here at this convention dedicated to tooth paste and-

Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...

Tooth Fairy: What?! This is Know Your Stars?!

Yes.

Tooth Fairy: You told me this was a tooth paste and mouth wash convention!

I know.

Tooth Fairy: Why?!

Because I...can?

Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...

Tooth Faiy: What?! That's-

Excuse me mam but, we're doing a show here so if you don't mind just sit quietly in your chair on the stage untill I start talking about you and if you have any problems please tell us after the show. Thank you.

Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...

Tooth Fairy: But-

UGGHH... please stop. Now I will start over again.

Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...

The Tooth Fairy... She hates dental hygene

Tooth Fairy: No I like dental hygene. It's my job to make sure that good little boys and girls have healthy teeth.

The Tooth Fairy... She thinks that good dental hygene is for squares.

Tooth Fairy: No I don't.

SpongeBob: **coming out of nowhere** What's wrong with that?

Wait umm... I'm not-

SpongeBob: So you're saying that I shouldn't brush my teeth?

Tooth Fairy: No SpongeBob brush your teeth.

SpongeBob: But you just said you don't think it's for squares and my last name is Squarepants. And I'm in the shape of a square, well actually a rectangle but for some reason people say I'm square shaped. Oh but you weren't talking about square sponges right?

Tooth Fairy: I wasn't talking about-

The tooth fairy... thinks that SpongeBob shouldn't brush his teeth.

SpongeBob: So you're really saying I shouldn't brush my teeth? Then why did I do it all these years and believed in the tooth fairy?

Tooth Fairy: No! I think he should brush his teeth! Everyone should brush their teeth!

Surreee you do tooth fairy surre you do!

Tooth Fairy: Of couarse I do!

SpongeBob: I'm confused. So I should brush my teeth and believe in the tooth fairy?

Tooth Fairy: Yes

SpongeBob: But, he just said that you- And you said-

Tooth Fairy: Look. Just brush your teeth and believe. You have very healthy teeth. Don't believe him.

SpongeBob: Ummm... ok. Wow I'm confused. Am I even here right now? I must have had too much ice cream last night...

The Tooth Fairy... She also thinks that pants are for squares...

Dad: **dad comes out of nowhere still wearing the Ms. Dimsdale dress** Hey I think the same thing!

How do you keep getting in here?!

Tooth Fairy: No I don't think that

SpongeBob: So I shouldn't wear pants?

Dad: Not unless you're a square. If you're not a square don't wear them.

SpongeBob: Ok... Wait, why do you say that because I saw you wearing pants earlier. I might want to check with the pants fairy about that.

Everyone except for SpongeBob: PANTS FAIRY?!

SpongeBob: Yea. He's the one who created pants. Where else do new ideas for pant styles come from?

Tooth Fairy: I never heard of him.

There is no Pants Fairy.

SpongeBob: There is he's real. I also hear that non-believers suffer.

What ever...

Pants Fairy: **A fairy wearing very high rise and long pants comes out of no where** Hello.

SpongeBob: Pants Fairy! What an honor.

How do all these random people keep getting in here?!

Pants Fairy: We just do voice, we just do.

OK. SpongeBob how'd you get here anyway?

SpongeBob: Oh Squidward told me that I would be doing a big favour for the Krusty Krab if I went here!

Oh Squidward...

Pants Fairy: Do you believe in me voice?

NO.

Pants Fairy: Be careful about what you say. Well SpongeBob, wear your pants. Everyone should wear pants. Who ever said "pants are for squares" will suffer for that.

Dad: **nervous**Well it wasn't me. No need at all to suspect me. Well, I got to go now bye **runs quickly**

That gets him to leave?

Pants Fairy: Now, I bid you farewell. **goes away**

SpongeBob: Bye Pants Fairy.

AAGGGHHHHH! MY pants are gone!

**pants fairy is sitting at home watching this**

Pants Fairy: Told him he should have been careful.

**Back to Know your Stars**

Tooth Fairy: That's random.

Agreed.

SpongeBob: I guess...

Ok. Now where was I? Oh yes

SpongeBob Squarepants... He loves the tooth fairy...

SpongeBob: Well as a friend and because I like the message she send out and- Hey! Wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to say stuff about the Tooth Fairy?!

Tooth Fairy: NO! Please don't remind him!

Oh thank you for reminding me SpongeBob!

Tooth Fairy: NNNNOOOOOO!!

The Tooth Fairy... hey wait a minute-

Tooth Fairy: **gets excited**Oh let me guess! I'm not supposed to be on the show to next week or I was never meant to be put on the show? Or there are too many characters called the Tooth Fairy on a lot of other shows so I don't really belong or considered a character on the Fairly Odd Parents?! **smiles**

SpongeBob are you sure that you aren't the Tooth Fairy?

SpongeBob: huh?

Tooth Fairy: WHAT?! YOU'RE INSANE VOICE!

SpongeBob: I'm really confused right now.

Oh I'm sorry SpongeBob, I don't think straight.

**cuts to a bunch of random places where everyone who has been on Know Your Stars lives and they are all watching this**

Every single person who has been on Know Your Stars: Now you admit that?!

**back to Know Your Stars**

Yes you are right SpongeBob. Besides you're not supposed to be on till next week!

SpongeBob: OOKKK...**still confused** Well I got to go. Bye!

Oh SpongeBob! **a note falls from the ceiling**Give this to Squidward ok?

SpongeBob: OK! Bye!

The Tooth Fairy... She is really SpongeBob in disguise

Tooth Fairy: I'm not!

OOOOHHHH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kids: The Tooth Fair-e!

See? The kids know what I'm talking about! Hey?! How'd these kids get in here?!

**in Bikni Bottom SpongeBob and Patrick are watching this**

SpongeBob: See? This is the show I was on! I still don't get it.

Patrick: Oh SpongeBob, See this show is nothing but fancy talk.

SpongeBob: It doesn't seem that way. That song he is singing sounds so familiar, like I heard it many times but instead of the Tooth Fairy my name was put in there. I heard it in my dreams and it was like people were watching us and we were a hit show on Nickelodeon. And also this particular episode of the show "know your stars" isn't really a real episode but some sorta fanfiction parody written by someone under the name of bluemoon2021b. The parody is really supposed to be for a show called Fairly odd Parents that is also a show on Nickelodeon but we are here because the person writting this likes to add random charaters in it for fun and due to some requests and bluemoon2021b is writting what I am saying at this verry moment. I wonder if it's true. It just doesn't seem fancy.

Patrick: Of course it is! See fancy people can be weird like that. This is a fancyer version of the sport polo.

SpongeBob: What's that?

Patrick: Exactly! And whats cooler is that I got this note in the mail and I get to be on it next week! But for now... go Tooth Fairy, Go! Put mussel into it!** acts like he is about to beat up somebody then pauses **Hey SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Yes Pat?

Patrick: What's Nickelodeon?

**back to Know Your Stars**

Ok kids the song is over! Get out!

Kids: Aww...

Tooth Fairy: Aww... You're mean! Why won't you let the kids stay? They're not doing anything wrong! And they all have healthy teeth! Don't worry kids you will all get quarters when your teeth fall out!

The Tooth Fairy... She hates kids

Tooth Fairy: No I love kids!

Sorry.

The Tooth Fairy... she has four kids!

Tooth Fairy: I don't have any kids.

Oh yes you do. The names of the Tooth Fairy's Kids are Mint, Minty, Altoid, and Mysty. Mint and Altiod are boys and Minty and Mysty are girls.

Tooth Fairy: I don't know where you think these things up. And everyone is right when they say you are crazy. Though, those names are kinda nice execpt for altoid.

I'm sorry, what I meant to say was that The Tooth Fairy is soon to be a mother of four kids.

Tooth Fairy: **gasp**

Yep Jorgen's pregnat. **tooth fairy faints for a few minutes**

The Tooth Fairy... She encourages kids to eat lots of sugar and says that it's ok to have cavities.

Tooth Fairy: **wakes up** No, that's the Anti-Tooth Fairy.

The Tooth Fairy... She leaves mouth wash and tooth paste for kids who have healthy teeth and leaves money for kids who have rotten teeth.

Tooth Fairy: It's the other way around.

Really? Then how come when I was a kid you left me mouth wash and tooth paste? I had healthy teeth and I still do!

Tooth Fairy: Well, if you got mouth wash and tooth paste you obviously didn't have healthy teeth.

But, I did have healthy teeth. I still do! I thought you liked me because you allways gave me the tooth paste that had anti-cavity stuff in it, it was the Arm and Hammer brand, and it had whiting stuff in it!

Tooth Fairy: You must have had horrible teeth if I did that.

The Tooth Fairy... She leaves candy under children's pillows.

Tooth Fairy: No, I leave quarters under their pillows. But, if I was going to give out candy it would be sugar free candy. **smiles**

You're no fun.

The Tooth Fairy... She is very cheap!

Tooth Fairy: I'm not cheap!

Yes you are. I mean, just a quarter for a tooth that's been in somebodies mouth for years! Come on. I thought you would give more than that.

Tooth Fairy: Not true! Sometimes if the tooth is extra clean I'll leave four quarters.

Still cheap.

Tooth Fairy: Look, they're kids. Kids don't spend much money.

Ok, what about rich kids?

Tooth Fairy: What about them?

They spend a lot of money.

Tooth Fairy: Well...

AHA! Say...where do you get all those quarters anyway?

Tooth Fairy: That's a good question. I-

The Tooth Fairy... She robs banks.

Tooth Fairy: I don't rob banks!

How do you get all the quarters then?!

Tooth Fairy: I-

That's not important

Tooth Fairy: But you-

The Tooth Fairy... Her favourite movies are the Adventures of Timmy the Tooth series.

Tooth Fairy: No they're not.

Why do you have soo many of them?

Tooth Fairy: Well... Umm... They were there from when I was a kid. They were my favourite movies when I was a kid.

Timmy the Tooth wasn't around when you were a kid.

Tooth Fairy: How do you know?

It came out in the 90's.

The Tooth Fairy... She knows the Timmy the Tooth theme song by heart.

Tooth Fairy: I no I don't. I used to but I don't now

Is that true?

Tooth Fairy: Yes.

Ok then. **Starts to sing theme song**I love adve-

Tooth Fairy: "adventure, Nothings better to me, Then a journey down to the ocean floor, Or a close encounter with a dinosaur, Oh I love adventure, Hope you're ready to see, we're on a roll again, Better and bold again, I loooovvveee adventure!, We'll slip and slide, with a zippy zoo, go whoop-de-loop in the moon he-haw!, going into the sun, Hope you wanna have fun!, hey come on everybody!, I love adventure, Nothings better to me!, Then a journey down to the ocean floor, Or a close encounter with a dinosaur, Oh I LLLLOOOOOVVVVEEE adventure!"

OK, if you you said you didn't know the Adventures of Timmy The Tooth theme song then what did you just sing?

Tooth Fairy: Oh, I wasn't singing anything...

Sure you weren't.

Tooth Fairy: Ok fine, I like Timmy the Tooth!

That wasn't soo hard now was it?

Tooth Fairy: Only because he send positive messages to kids about teeth.

Suurreee...

The Tooth Fairy... She can recite a whole Timmy the Tooth movie and can do incredible impressions of all the characters and will even act it out!

Tooth Fairy: Oh I can't do any of that.

Hey can you tell me what happened in the Big Mouth Gulch movie?

Tooth Fairy: Well what happened was **starts reciting and acting out the whole movie **And that's what happened.

The Tooth Fairy... doesn't know that Timmy Turner is Timmy The Tooth in disguise.

Tooth Fairy: Really?!

Timmy: WHAT?! I'm who?

Tooth Fairy: I love you Timmy! **hugs him soo tight he is sufficatng **

Timmy: Can't breathe!

Tooth Fairy: Wait he's not Timmy the Tooth!

Of couse he is!

Timmy: No I'm not!

Oh Timmy don't try to deny it.

Timmy: But, I'm not!

There are many reasons why you are him! I have the facts!

Timmy: And they are?

Ok, First your name is Timmy, and you had a tooh that tooth fairy liked. So you are Timmy the Tooth!

Timmy: That makes no sence dude. Many people have the name Timmy and many people have teeth that the Tooth Fairy likes.

Tooth Fairy: But your baby tooth was special! It was the one that Jorgen proposed to me with!

Timmy: That still doesn't mean I'm Timmy the Tooth!

Tooth Fairy: I know you're not. The Vioce is a lier and a jerk.

Cosmo: **appearing out of nowhere** Timmy's Timmy the Tooth?! OMG! Can I have your autograph?!

Timmy: Cosmo! I'm not Timmy the Tooth!

Cosmo: Rigghhhttt...

Ok this is an outrage! Timmy what are you doing here anyway? You were allready on this show! You even said backstage that you never want to appear in this show again! Even though it's not so bad that you stop by. Misery is fun.

Timmy: Oh I should have wished not to come here! How come you don't like my Dad comming back?

That I cannot tell. So why are you here?

Timmy: Squidward said I would be doing the Krusty Krab a favour if I came here! And I would be a hero!

Wait? Squidward? Why did he tell you to come here? What's with Squidward telling people to come here anyway.

Timmy: Well... I decided to go to Bikini Bottom to get a Krabby Patty because I allways wanted to try one. A real one! Not the candy! Though the candys are really good. I also wanted to meet SpongeBob and Patrick! Well Cosmo did... and I sorta did. Well anyway we went to the Krusty Karb met SpongeBob and he showed me how he fry cooks! Then I met Mr. Krabs and he let me work there for a lttle bit. I was making Patties with SpongeBob and then Squidward sent spongeBob here. Later he wanted me to go for som reason but, when I heard I was going to be a hero I couldn't refuse! Also, Mr. Krabs sent me here to get SpongeBob! Is he here?

No.

Timmy: Darn!

Tooth Fairy: This is getting verry confusing!

Timmy: I know! I reget doing this!

You people are confusing me too. Now I think I got my head straight and I can go on!

Timmy: I'm going to leave now so I don't get mentioned again! **Leaves**

Ok, I'm moving on

The Tooth Fairy... She sleeps with a Timmy the Tooth plush and a Brush Brush plush.

Tooth Fairy: **nervous** No I don't!

Didn't you say they keeps your nightmares away?

Tooth Fairy: Ye- I mean NO! How would you know that?

Tooth Fairy... she doesn't know that I'm holding her plushies hostage and they are dangling over a pot of weenies!

Tooth Fairy: NNNOOOOO! I love you Timmy and Brush Brush! You are a horrible person!

Thank you!

Tooth Fairy: I will rot your teeth from the inside out for that!

No I won't like that.

The Tooth Fairy.. I lied. I don't have your plushies hanging over a pot of weenies! I captured the real Timmy The Tooth and his pal Brush Brush and put them danglig over a pot of weenies!

Tooth Fairy: WHAT?! I WILL SAVE YOU TIMMY AND BRUSH BRUSH! AND YOU MR. VOICE, I WILL ROT YOUR TEETH AFTER I SAVE THEM!

**Timmy The Tooth and Brush Brush appear out of nowhere and are standing next to the tooth fairy.**

Timmy The Tooth: We're not hanging over a pot of weenies.

Tooth Fairy: TIMMY! BRUSH BRUSH! **she hugs them**

Timmy the Tooth: Nice to meet you too.

Ok who let them in here?! Man our security sucks!

Timmy the Tooth: I'm sorry but we got to. Bye Tooth Fairy!

Tooth Fairy: Bye Timmy and Brush Brush! Vist me sometime!

Back to bussiness again...

Tooth Fairy: No! I'm done here! I'm going to rot your teeth and get out of this crazy place!

No. Please stay. I actally Have things to say, good things. Things you would like to here.

Tooth Fairy: No. I don't belive you.

Jorgen threatend me and I have to say them or else.

Tooth Fairy: Allright, that sounds like my husband. Ok I'll give you another chance. But, If there is anymore madness I'm seriously going to rot your teeth.

Oh don't worry there will- I mean there won't.

The Tooth Fairy...She hates Chip Skylark...

Tooth Fairy: NOOO!! I love Chip Skylark. As a singer of coarse. Anyone who sings a song about shiny teeth and good hygene is good in my book and especially since he is a teenager talking about it which makes him a good influence for the young kids who eat all this sugar candy and have a hard time keeping their teeth clean. I even sang one of his songs for fairy idol!

The Tooth Fairy... She was the one who stole Chip Skylarks teeth because she wanted a billion dollars!

Tooth Fairy: That's insane! I would never do something like that! It wasn't even me. It was that mean dentist and his son who did it. I should rot their teeth! Did Jorgen really tell you to say all this?

...

Tooth Fairy: He didn't did he?

...

Tooth Fairy: Stop it!

...

The Tooth Fairy... When she sleeps she dreams about herself being 16 years old so she can go out with chip skylark and become his girlfriend. In some of the dreams she is his girlfriend

Tooth Fairy: That's not true. I'm married to a great man and he is the only person I love.'

OK...

Tooth Fairy: It's true! **starts to fall asleep**Ohh Chip, you have such beautiful teeth... you are the best boyfriend ever!

Really I am?

Tooth Fairy: Oh yes you are Chip!

I'm not Chip.

Tooth Fairy: Oh but of course you are... Oh wait. You sound different... Like that person on TV... well besides you of course.

Hehe... you are sweet.

Tooth Fairy: No you are sweet. Wait. No your voice is fading again. It's like that voice from that show...

All That?

Tooth Fairy: Yea that's right All- wakes up AAAGGGGHHHHHH!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tooth Fairy: That's not funny. I'm very tired. You try collecting teeth every minute of the day! But I wasn't falling asleep.

Yea you were.

Tooth Fairy: I wasn't

Ok. Than what was with all the "oh chip you are soo sweet" and the fact that when i was answering you couldn't tell?

Tooth Fairy: Did I say Chip? Oh I was saying Jorgen. Not Chip. The names sound soo similar.

Not really...

Tooth Fairy: THEY DO! This isn't a live recording is it?

Oh you will find out if it is or not.

Tooth Fairy: What does that mean?

That, I cannot tell.

The Tooth Fairy... she often mistakes me for Chip Skylark and her husband Jorgen Von Strangle.

Tooth Fairy: no I don't.

You just did when you were sleeping.

Tooth Fairy: Yea but you were- oh I hate you.

The Tooth Fairy... She hates the song "My Shiny Teeth and Me"

Tooth Fairy: No I love that song!

Oh sorry about that.

The Tooth Fairy... She likes to think that the song "My Shiny Teeth and Me" was written about her.

Tooth Fairy: hehehe...

The Tooth Fairy... She doesn't know that the song was actually written about her.

Tooth Fairy: Really?! Chip Skylark wrote a song about me? Oh he is soo sweet!

The Tooth Fairy... She loves Chip Skylark more than her husband.

Tooth Fairy: That's not true! He's 16!

Well how do you explain your dreams?

Tooth Fairy: Well every women allways dreams of dating celebrities even if they are married and besides I dream that I'm 16 so it seems more approiate. It would be wrong if I was to date him at my age. I mean- I don't do any of that

You just said you did all of that. You are in a lot of trouble now.

Tooth Fairy: I just said I don't do that.

Ok. Then how do you explain all Chip Skylark stuff you have.

Tooth Fairy: I don't have a bunch of Chip Skylark Stuff! Well I only like him for his teeth and music I'm not a crazy fan.

I didn't ask you that.

The Tooth Fairy... She doesn't know that I sunk into her house and burned all of her Chip Skylark collectibles...

Tooth Fairy: What?! NO!

No that was wour Timmy the Tooth collectibles

Tooth Fairy: **twitching and looks like she is going crazy**

Just the way I like things

The Tooth Fairy... She doesn't know that the song "My Shiny Teeth and Me," wasn't really written by Chip Skylark but, by me.

Tooth Fairy: You wrote that?!

Yep. He stole my song. Well I work for his record company.

Tooth Fairy: That's horrible... Wait! You didn't write that.

I know but do you really want to know who wrote it and it wasn't Chip Skylark.

Tooth Fairy: Who?

Your husband.

Tooth Fairy: really? Jorgen wrote that song about me?

Yes, Yes he did.

Tooth Fairy: Ohh that is soo sweet! **poofs up Jorgen**

Jorgen: What? What did I do?

Tooth Fairy: Oh you know what you did.

Jorgen: I don't.

Tooth Fairy: Sure you don't

Jorgen: AH! You're starting to sound like the voice. **the tooth fairy hugs him **Oh I mean, yes I did that! I think.

Tooth Fairy: You are the sweetest fairy ever.

Jorgen: So are you. I'm starting to like you vioce. I don't know what you said I did but, thank you!

No sorry, it was Chip.

Tooth Fairy: **stops Hugging Jorgen** What?!

Jorgen: HEY! I was beiging to like you!

Tooth Fairy: Ok so maybe he didn't write itbut, I still love him and I know he is going to be a great soon to be father for our four kids!

Jorgen: Soon to be father?! Four kids?! OMG I'M PREGNAT! I must go to the hospital fast! **Poofs away**

Tooth Fairy: I should have known it wasn't real. Now I feel bad. );

The Tooth Fairy...Her singing voice soo horrible that only dolphins can here it.

Tooth Fairy: No it's not! Please don't believe those horrible judges! I'll prove to you that it is the most beautiful thing you ever heard **sings shiney teeth and me again**

Dolphin: **Chriping** We love you Tooth Fairy!

Tooth Fairy: See? People are cheering for me!

That was a dolphin.

Tooth Fairy: No it wasn't I heard a person cheering for me.

It was a dolphin.

The Tooth Fairy... She can talk to dolphins

Tooth Fairy: No I can't.

Dolphin: Hi Tooth Fairy!

Tooth Fairy: **chirping** Oh Hi Gigi! How are you?

See you are talking to dolphins.

Tooth Fairy: That's nuts. No one can talk to dolphins.

Then whose Gigi?

Tooth Fairy: Oh a friend of mine.

Whose a dolphin.

Tooth Fairy: Ok so she is a dolphin but i can't understand what she is saying this is just a friendly hello. I mean people say that stuff to animals

Gigi: We're mammals

Tooth Fairy: and mammals. Look I don't talk to dolphins! Gigi was my uuuhhhh imaginary friend

Gigi: Huh?

Tooth Fairy: **chirping** Oh you know you're not. Just please play along with it.

What's with all the chirping?

Tooth Fairy: What chriping? Who can talk to Dolphins anyway

Eliza Thornberry can.

Tooth Fairy: Yea but-

Hey Eliza! Can you came out here and please do me a favour and talk to the dolphin for me? **Eliza and Darwin come out**

Eliza: **nervous** What are you talking about I don't talk to animals.

Of course you do.

Eliza: Who can do that?

You can. Your sister Debbie told me.

Eliza: Oh don't believe Deb. She's crazy. She also day dreams about that stuff. She might see a physiologist anyway. hehe... Well I think she should see one. I agree with the tooth fairy about that.

**in the convee Debbie is watching this**

Debbie: WHAT?! I'm not crazy! She talks to that monkey all the time. I know for a fact she does it. I don't need to see a physiologist. total embarrassment. She needs to see one for talking with all those animals all the time. She is soo dead! And how did the freak get on TV! I should be on TV!

**back to know your stars**

Tooth Fairy: See? that is proof no one can talk to dolphins

Um. That's not enough proof. Come on Eliza I know you talk to that chimp of yours all the time

Eliza: OOHHH... um... **nervously**I do that to comfort Darwin. Yep that's right. He gets scared constantly. Severe separation anxiety.

Darwin: WHAT? I-

Eliza: Play along with it. I have Cheez-its. **Darwin happily eats the cheez-its **

Surree... ok. Well talk to the dolphin-

Eliza: I won't

Tooth Fairy: This isn't going anywhere!

Its needs comfort badly

Eliza: OK **runs over to Gigi chirping** OMG Gigi is that you?

Gigi: Eliza! Oh it's great to see you again.

Eliza: Great to see you too.

Tooth Fairy: Umm... I don't think this is going anywhere.

It will

Tooth Fairy: You're crazy

Eliza: **still talking to Gigi chirping sound** Soo how's Junior

Gigi: Oh he's ok but, I'm happy the tooth fairy's here because I wanted to talk to here about his cavity-

Tooth Fairy: **chirping** CAVITY?! **poofs up junior and starts brushing his teeth**

So what did she say Eliza? that ade the tooth fairy go crazy?

Eliza and Tooth Fairy: Oh she said- I mean Nothing

Tooth Fairy: What are you talking about? I'm not crazy. **brushing teeth harder**

Eliza: Ok comfort is done gotta go **exits quickly**

Tooth Fairy : **chirping chirping chirping** Kids with **chirping chirping** You gotta **chirping** No **chirping **Sweedish Fish

Junior: **chirping**

Tooth Fairy: Sorry **chirping chirping chirping chirping ends** Price you have to pay **chirping again**lay off Sweedish Fish.

**Gigi and her son leave**

Tooth Fairy: What I just like to say is that I like to comfort dolphins as well.

Ok... what ever

And now you know the tooth fairy! The Tmmy the Tooth obessed, chip skylark loving, cavity loving, bank robbing, fairy who can talk to dolphins!

Tooth Fairy: NO THEY DON't! THAT'S IT! YOUR TEETH ARE GOING TO ROT!

.

Well yea that was preetttyyy lllooonnngggg. I just had a lot of fun with this chapter! Who knew? And I hoped you enjoyed it everyone and Luiz4200! lol Thanks for all the comments and requests guys! If you guys have any requests what so ever, please tell! I have fun doing them! Though so you all know I was planning to do all the charaters anyway so you know but, keep saying the charaters anyway! lol cause you know i might forget some lol.


	22. Mr Crocker!

Ok this chapter was requested by TurtleShroom and dumas. Hope you all like it! I don't own Know Your Stars, ALL THAT, FOP or any of the other copyrighted things the might apper (I'm Not telling what you'll have to find out when you read lol)

.

Mr. Crocker: This doesn't look like Nickelodeon Studios but it must be! Ok. Thank you Nickelodeon for making me your king! And as king of the network I would first like to find the person who goes by the name of "Butch Hartman" who supposedly has a strong connection to the fairies and-

Know your stars... Know your stars...know your-

Mr. Crocker: What?! This is the know your stars place?!

Yes. Why, is there a problem?

Mr. Crocker: YES! You told me this was Nickelodeon Studios! This third note you sent me guaranteed that this was Nickelodeon Studios and that the other ones were mistakes.

I know.

Mr. Crocker: So first you make me go all the way to Universal Studios Florida only for me to find out that the old studios is closed and the Blue Man Group is there. I also got kicked out of the park because my fairy detector went off near the Jimmy Neutron ride and I ran in there stopping the ride yelling FAIRIES! They also thought I was crazy. Then you send me to the Nick Hotel, which I got run over by a bunch of kids because they think I have a great Crocker costume on, whatever that is supposed to mean. Then the kids throw stuff at me because I'm supposedly one of the most hated characters on the show. Then I got kicked out by hotel security. And now I'm here at the Know Your Stars place?! Why?!

Well... I sorta had to. I wanted to get you all warmed up!

Mr. Crocker: What does that mean?!

You'll find out, actually this is a part of Nickelodeon Studios, in California.

Mr. Crocker: Oh, So... where's the head of Nickelodeon?

You're speaking to him.

Mr. Crocker: You're the head?!

Yes.

Mr. Crocker: Really? So do I get to be King of the network? Wait a second. You're not the head.

Yes I am.

Mr. Crocker: Why did they choose you to be the head?

Because I'm cool!

Mr. Crocker: No. I don't think you are. How did you even become the head?!

Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your-

Mr. Crocker: You didn't answer my question!

Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your-

Mr. Crocker: You still didn't answer it! And do I still get to be King?

No.

Mr. Crocker: I knew it was too good to be true. This could only be the work of **spazes** FAIRY GOD PARENTS! And for saying that you get an-

Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your-

Mr. Crocker: HEY!

STOP IT!

Mr. Crocker: LET ME FINISH! For saying that you get an F!

Are you done now?

Mr. Crocker: I won't be done until I get my answer! And I'll give you a Double F!

Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars

Mr. Crocker... he hates giving out F's.

Mr. Crocker: No I love giving out F's! I just gave you Double F's!

Mr. Crocker... he gave me two F's for fantastic.

Mr. Crocker: NO! I gave you two F's for FAILURE! HAHAHA! And since you just said that you thought it stood for fantastic that proves that you are dumb and now I have no choice but to give you a SUPER F! HAHAHAHA!

Mr. Crocker... He gave me a Super F! Because a super F stands for "Phenomenal." And he thinks that I'm phenomenal!

Mr. Crocker: No I don't! Phenomenal starts with a 'p' not an 'f'! And for bad spelling you get another F! HAHAHA!

Is it a super F?

Mr. Crocker: Well it's not but, good idea! You get another Super F!

YAY!

Mr. Crocker: "YAY?!" "YAY?!" Why are you saying yay?! F's are bad! You're supposed to be miserable! And when are you going to answer my question?!

What question?

Mr. Crocker: EERRRRR...

Mr. Crocker... he doesn't know that I tied up the head of Nickelodeon, put duck-tape on his mouth and locked him up in a closet...

Mr. Crocker: So that's how you became the head...

How I became the head of what?

Mr. Crocker: **does his spasms that he normally does when he says fairy god parents** NICKELODEON!

What are you talking about? I'm not the head of Nickelodeon.

Mr. Crocker: You just said that you tied the head up and locked him in a closet.

I didn't say that.

Mr. Crocker: Yes you did and I'm going to have proof because my mom is at home taping this.

I didn't do anything of the sort. Besides if I really did say that I only said I tied him up and put him in a closet. I said nothing about being the head.

Mr. Crocker: You said that you were the head of the network when we started the show.

I did? I bet I really didn't. Crazy.

Mr. Crocker: I heard that!

Mr. Crocker... I really did do all that but, I framed him.

Mr. Crocker: You framed me?!

Framed you for what?

Mr. Crocker: THAT?!

"That?" What is "that"?

Mr. Crocker: For framing me you get another F!

OK.

Mr. Crocker...he doesn't know that I lied about everything I just said I didn't do any of that. The only reason I did that was so I could make him seem like a crazy person and so I would get another F!

Mr. Crocker: For lying about that and for trying to make me look like a crazy person. You get another F and guess what Mr. Voice, you took "F" to a whole new level, higher then Turner did, which I like to call a MEGA F!

YAY!

Mr. Crocker: What is wrong with you?!

Mr. Crocker... he gives me F's because he loves me!

Mr. Crocker: No I don't! HHMMMmm... me being on "Know Your Stars", a TV announcer actually happy to to be getting F's and thinking that I love him, bringing F to a new level, me having to make a mega F, pretending to frame me and make me seem like a crazy person... this could only be the work of... **spazes** FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

Umm... I can here everything you are saying.

Mr. Crocker: I DON'T CARE!

Also, people at home can see and hear what you are doing. That makes you look crazy talking to yourself.

Mr. Crocker: Oh, he heh. I'm not doing anything like that. Hello people. This will all be edited out right? This isn't live.

**Principal Waxaplax is watching this**

Principal Waxaplax: He is crazy. I'm going to fire him tomorrow. Though, I wonder why every time I fire him or when he gets let off for a little while how come he is able to come back legally or how is he even able to keep his teaching licence? Or, why do I even let him back? It's like I have no control. Oh well, **anger** he's fired! **back to normal voice sighs** for the 89th time... this year.

**back to Know Your Stars**

Mr. Crocker... he loves me soo much he calls me "Mommy"

Mr. Crocker: You're crazy!

Don't you mean to say "You're crazy Mommy?"

Mr. Crocker: No. I don't! And I don't call you Mommy. I only call my mother "Mommy"

Did you eat all of you're vegetables before you had your desert?

Mr. Crocker: huh?

Mr. Crocker... his favourtie song is "The're coming to take me away" by Napoleon the 14th

Mr. Crocker: No it's not! That song is about crazy people!

uuuummmm...

Mr. Crocker: I'M NOT CRAZY!

Mr. Crocker... He was the person who really wrote that song and Napoleon the 14th just did it as a cover.

Mr. Crocker: I would have to go meantal before I wirte a song like that!

Mr. Crocker... He wrote that song when he was put in a mental hospital for the 11th time!

Mr. Crocker: Hey! I was only put in a mental hospital 7 times! And I did not write that song!

Mr. Crocker... Dib Membraine is really his son...

Mr. Crocker: Who is that?

Your son!

Mr. Crocker: I don't have a son. Though that name... it sounds familuar...

**Cuts to Dib and Gaz**

Gaz: I knew I wasn't realated to him. That explains why you're crazy Dib.

Dib: WHAT?! I'm not realated to him. I even have a blood test that proves I'm realated to you and Dad. See? **pulls out a test result from his pocket**

Gaz: Why do you have that on you?

Dib: Well... Once Zim convinced everyone I was a missing link and no one would belive me when I told them I was a human because they all think I'm crazy so I took this test to prove to them I was human. Since then I bring this everywhere with me.

Gaz: wow. whatever

Dib: But, that person and that name sounds familur... OMG! That was that sub I had four months ago! He was crazy! I mean, I belive that there could be fairies out there too, but I don't go that far! And that month was miserable because Zim convinced him that I was a fairy! And he belived it! And the class just pretended to agree with it!

**Back to Know Your Stars**

Mr. Crocker... He takes advice from two styrofoam figures named Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy!

Mrr. Crocker: What? Why would I be talking to styrofoam?

I donno. Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy are on the floor next to crocker

Mr. Eff: Listen to me!

Mr. Crocker: How is this possible?!

Psycho Doughboy: No listen to me!

Mr. Crocker: Umm...

Mr. Eff: Fairies are not real and are just figments in your head.

Mr. Crocker: They are?!

Mr. Eff: See? He's on my side!

Mr. Crocker: I'm not on your side! Fairies are real!

Psycho Doughboy: He is not on your side! Listen to me, fairies are real.

Mr. Crocker: Ok I'm on your side but, how is this even possible?! Talking to objects made out of styrofoam?!

Psycho Doughboy: This is the work of fairy god parents!

Mr. Crocker: You're right!

Wow you look pretty stupid right now talking to styrofoam objects.

Mr. Crocker: No these objects know what they're talking about! Did you hear what they were saying?

Umm... no. I can't hear them talk at all! All I can hear is you talking to yourself.

Mr. Crocker: I'm not talking to myself!

Psycho Doughboy: Why of course you are. You just don't realize it because a kid with fairy god parents wished for you to act this way and make it seem like you are talking to us.

Mr. Crocker: It makes sence. Wait! Maybe this doesn't and the Know Your Stars announcer is messing with me again?! Or maybe the Know Your Stars announcer has... **spazes **FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

Mr. Crocker... His voice of reason is nail bunny.

Mr. Crocker: Nail Bunny?! What is Nail Bunny?! **nail bunny appears**

Nail Bunny: You know who I am! You bought me at the pet store, fed me once, then nailed me to a wall three years ago!

Mr. Crocker: I never bought a rabbit.

Nail Bunny: Wait a minute... you're not NNY...

Mr. Crocker: Whose NNY? **nail Bunny, Mr. EFF, and Psycho Doughboy vanish** WHOSE NNY?!

Someone that you will never know...

Mr. Crocker... He is a cross-dresser.

Mr. Corcker: I'm not a cross-dresser!

Mr. Crocker... His first name is Betty.

Mr. Crocker: My name is not Betty! It's Denzil!

Mr. Crocker... He likes to cook in his spare time and always creates new food recipes.

Mr. Crocker: No I don't! I spend all my time hunting fairies! My name is not Betty, and I don't cross-dress!

OK. If your name is not Betty, and if you don't cross- dress, and cook in your spare time then what do you do when you wear a dress?

Mr. Crocker: I don't wear dresses!

Yes you do! I thought you wear rubber ones.

Mr. Crocker: Oh I was wearing that to model it for my mother so she can hem it.

Then why did you say "it does make me feel pretty"

Mr. Crocker: well... I don't know. It did!

Uh huh...

Mr. Crocker... he is a female model!

Mr. Crocker: I'm not a female model! I'm not even a female! I'm a male! I allready said I was wearing that dress because- HEY WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS WEARING A RUBBER DRESS?!

UUUMMM it was all over the Internet, and the media remember?

Mr. Crocker: UUgggghhhh...

**A video Screen falls from the ceiling and shows the clip of crocker in a dress from Information Super Highway (I think that was the name of the episode someone please tell me if I got the name wrong**

Mr. Crocker: All though it does make me feel pretty. Well at least no one can see this.

Everyone in the town and the whole world: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**screen comes back up**

Mr. Crocker: Oh yes. I remember. The pain and suffering. The torment! WAIT?! Did that say Nickelodeon on the side of this?

Yep.

Mr. Crocker: They showed this on Nickelodeon?!

Umm... duh. It was all over the TV!

Mr. Crocker: On a kids network?! There's only one way that Nickelodeon could have gotten a hold of that video and played it on their network. It's the work of... **spazes** FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

Do you even realize that you are a character on Nickelodeon TV show?

Mr. Crocker: I am? YES HAHAHAH HAHAHAHA! I'm not crazy then! I had dreams about that! They felt soo real that I know they couldn't be dreams. I WAS RIGHT AND NO ONE BELIEVED ME! HAHAHAHA! THEY WILL PAY! HEHEHEHEHE! Ether that or some child must have wished themself into my dreams and made them all a reality or making me think it is real with the help of their... **spazes **FAIRY GOD PARENTS! Or I'm just crazy.

Let's go with the last one.

Mr. Crocker: WHAT?! I'M NOT CRAZY! NOW I KNOW FOR A FACT I'M A CHARACTER ON A NICKELODEON SHOW! OR MAYBE I'M NOT! HEH HEHE HEHE! WHY ARE YOU CONFUSING ME?!

Because it's my job!

Mr. Crocker: What kind of job is that?!

A verry good high paying job!

Mr. Crocker... he is having a secret relationship with Mrs. Turner.

Mr. Crocker: What?! I'm not! The only woman for me is Geraldine. Oh sweet Geraldine!

**once again Dad comes out of nowhere and for some reason he is still wearing a dress**

Dad: SO you were with my wife!

Mr. Crocker: I wasn't!

How do you keep getting in here?! I thought you were out for good?!

Dad: Well, I was untill I heard this! This is a personal matter! **starts beating up Mr. Crocker pauses** Yes I know you don't want me here! But I have a valid reason this time. **beats up Crocker again**

Ok. Fine I won't kick you out today. Umm... why are you still wearing that dress?

Dad: **while beating up crocker** Because it makes me feel good!

Umm... OK... I wonder WHAT DO THE SECURITY GUARDS DO ALL DAY?!

**A flash back to when Dad is going in and the security guards are sitting down eating doughnuts and drinking soda**

Security Guard 1: Hold up Sir. Are you here to kill someone?

Dad: Err no.

Security Guard 2: Do you have any guns or knifes?

Dad: No.

Security Guard 1: Are you not going to kill someone?

Dad: Yes.

Security Guard 2: or are you here to annoy the voice to extreme so he gets fired or quits?!

Dad: Errr... I guess I might annoy him by coming here...

Security Guard 1: Great! Ok then, come in!

**back to know your stars**

Dad: Ok I did my job. Bye! **runs out**

Finally he's gone!

Mr. Crocker: **all weak and beat up about to faint**Yay. ouch! Aww... he beat up my "F" marking hand.

Mr. Crocker... he doesn't like to give out many A's because "A" stands for a bad word.

Mr. Crocker: No, I don't like giving out A's because I like to make children miserable and make them go crazy studying. And I hate kids.

Then why are you a teacher at an elementary school if you hate kids?

Mr. Crocker: Because... I gives me the perfect chance to capture... **spazes** FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

Ok... then why do you keep giving AJ A's?

Mr. Crocker: Because he is smart, and I could loose my job if I don't. What are you talking about when you say that A stands for a bad word?

Oh you know... that three letter word!

Mr. Crocker: No it doesn't!

What does "A" stand for?

Mr. Crocker: Ok for asking that you get another MEGA F! And "A" stands for, it stands for...umm... I really don't give out many "A's" and never paid attention to what it means. I only paid attention to the "F's". It stands for achievement.

Wrong. "A" stands for annoying.

Mr. Crocker: No it doesn't! If it did I would give most of the kids in my class A's.

Mr. Crocker... he gives "A's" to AJ because he is annoying.

Mr. Crocker: No I- Wait. I do agree he is annoying. That gives me an idea! Thank you voice! I'll take one of your "F's" away! But you're still a failure! hahahaha! hehehehe!

AAAWWWW... I miss my "F"

Mr. Crocker: You're weird.

What's that idea you have?

Mr. Crocker: Well I'm going to try to convince AJ that "A" stands for annoying! So he won't want to get A's anymore and strive to get F's! Then he will be failing like everyone else in the class! Eh heh heh he heh he he he eh he! HAHAHAHAHAHA! REVERSE PHYSIOLOGY! HAHAHAHAHAH HEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA!

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mr. Crocker: Why are you laughing?

Did you just realize that you told everyone watching this your plan?

Mr. Crocker: I did? But, you can edit that out because this isn't live right?

Just be lucky AJ doesn't watch these kind of shows.

Mr. Crocker: What do you mean be lucky?! IS THIS LIVE?!

...

Mr. Crocker...he doesn't believe in fairy god parents...

Mr. Crocker: WHAT?! Of course I believe in fairy god parents! Why do you think I hunt down fairies all day and spy on Turner?!

GASP! You spy on your students! tisk tisk tisk.

Mr. Crocker... he likes to spy on his students because he thinks it's fun! And he likes Timmy Turner the most!

Mr. Crocker: I only spy on them if they have a FAIRY GOD PARENT! And I hate Turner the most.

Mr. Crocker... The smartest person in his class is Timmy Turner

Mr. Crocker: He's not! His GPA is 55

Mr. Crocker... Everytime you yell "Fairies" He will act all crazy and have tons of spasms and will run around in circles!

Mr. Crocker: No I don't that's jus-

FAIRIES!

Mr. Crocker: AHH! FAIRIES! WHERE?! WHERE?! I KNEW THEY WERE REAL! **starts running around in a circle with a butterfly net in his hand**HAHAHAHAHAHA! HEH HEH! **spazes **FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! **runs around in a circle again untill he somehow gets the net caught on his head**

HAHAHAHA! What wonderful entertainment

Mr. Crocker: **stops** What was wonderful entertainment?

You!

Mr. Crocker: What do you mean when you say I'm the entertainment?

Well allow me to demonstrate!

Mr. Crocker: Well could you demonstrate after I fi-

FAIRIES! **Mr. Crocker goes all crazy again**

And that good people, is the entertainment!

Mr. Crocker: I don't see the entertainment! Just me lo-

FAIRIES! **Mr. Crocker does it again**

Mr. Crocker: Ok that's enough! Just tell me where the fairies are before I seem like a crazy person on TV and tell me what the entertainment is.

Ok, you just did the entertainment! And there are no fairies.

Mr. Crocker: WHAT?! No fairies! Ok for lying about there being no fairies you get another Super F and for talking nonsense about saying that I'm the entertainment when I'm I'm just simply looking for FAIRIES! You get another MEGA F! HAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHE!

Mr. Crocker... he keeps giving me F's because he thinks I'm in one of his classes.

Mr. Crocker: No I don't I just like giving out F's! Wait a minute... NNOOOOO! Those F's I gave you won't count at all!

HAHAHAHA! And that my good sir, is my plan!

Mr. Crocker: What plan?

Exactly!

Mr. Crocker: That made no sense and for that you get another F!

It won't count.

Mr. Crocker: drat!

Mr. Crocker... he recently got a promotion and is now going to be teaching at a preschool!

Mr. Crocker: That's not a promotion! And I allready taught at a preschool! I hated it and was soo happy when I got promoted to teaching at an elementary school because at the preschool I couldn't give F's! However, I did get a promotion! And that MEGA F I just created because of you might just be helpful and because of that I'm sorry to say this but, I'll have to take one of your F's away.

So, you're going to take away one of my invisible F's that doesn't even count?

Mr. Crocker: Stop reminding me that it doesn't count! Besides, they're not invisible, I've been writing them down on paper right next to your name see?

That says "Mr. Voice"

Mr. Crocker: Yes, I know it does!

Are you sure that Mr. Voice is my name?

Mr. Crocker: I don't know what it is. What is your name?

It's umm... I forgot!

Mr. Crocker: You really forgot your name?!

Yep.

Mr. Crocker: For not saying your name that gets you another F!

That is not going to count.

Mr. Crocker: That's right it's going to get you another F that's not going to- HEY STOP THAT!

hehehe...

Mr. Crocker... he doesn't know that I act dumb on purpose because I love to mess with his head.

Mr. Crocker: I figured that out allready! And for that here's another- DRAT!

HAHAHAHA!

Mr. Crocker: Ugghhh... ok this will all pay off when I get my new job that I was recently recremended for which is weird they want to recremend me for this job because they allways fire me. I guess they finally see my high achievement or they want to get rid of me! HAHAHA! But, I don't care because I'll be teaching at a high school! High school teachers get paid more! And when there is a high school there are teenagers that like to slack off, and when kids slack off that means more F's to give! HAHAHA! Then there are SAT'S, and these SAT'S cause put teenagers under a lot of pressure which makes them miserable, and where there are miserable teenagers there is a possibility that some might have a **spazes**FAIRY GOD PARENT! The other good thing is that I'm not just teaching at any high school, I'm teaching at Casper High! Which is in Amity Park! Since there have been many ghosts in that area and the people actually believe in them since there is proof of them people might just believe me and won't think I'm crazy when I talk about... **spazes** FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

Wow... you're officially crazy.

Mr. Crocker: I'm not crazy!

Mr. Crocker... He is crazy.

Mr. Crocker: SAYS YOU AND 7 OTHER PHYCRACTIC PROFESSIONALS!

AHA!

Mr. Crocker: You are the crazy one! Everyone is right when they say you are insane!

I'm not crazy.

Mr. Crocker... everyone is right when they say that he is insane!

Mr. Crocker: No, they are wrong when they say I'm insane!

FAIRIES! **Mr. Crocker goes all crazy again** And there's your proof!

Mr. Crocker: BUT- OH DRAT!

Mr. Crocker...He will believe anything you tell him about fairies...

Mr. Crocker: I won't belive just anything about-

Mr. Crocker...Did you know that cockroaches are really fairies in disguise?

Mr. Crocker: Really?! OMG! THEY ARE! IT MAKES PERFECT SENCE! Since cockroaches are the only creatures that can surrvive neuclear war and fairies are immortal... I knew there was a connection Soo instead of spending all this time trying to capture Turner's fairies I could have been capturing cockroaches?

Yes.

Mr. Crocker: If only I did that before!

Mr. Crocker... He doesn't know that I'm a fairy in disguise.

Mr. Crocker: You're a fairy?!

I'm not a fairy.

Mr. Crocker: Yes you are! I have proof I just recorded what you said! Now fairy... prepare to obey all my ridiculus commands!

They will be rediculus all right...

Mr. Crocker: HEY! Now, I WISH I WAS KING OF NICKELODEON AND THE UNIVERSE! HAHAHAHA HEHEHEHE!

I can't do that.

Mr. Crocker: Why?

Because I'm not a fairy!

And now you know Mr. Crocker... The fairy obessed, F giving, crazy, cross-dresser, elementary school teacher, that thinks I'm a fairy and roaches are fairies, and takes advice from talking styrofoam figures named Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy!

Mr. Crocker: WHAT?! NONE OF THAT IS TRUE! YOU TOOK 'F' TO AN EVEN HIGHER LEVEL! AND I DON'T CARE IF THIS 'F' DOESN'T COUNT! YOU GET A SUPER MEGA F! HAHAHA HEH HEH HEHEHE!

.

HEhe... I hope you all liked that! For some reason I felt that the JTHM charaters just seemed to fit. don't ask. I also got the idea to add them when I was reading JTHM.

Timmy: Hey, I did like the idea you had with Crocker and Casper High!

Me: thanx!

Timmy: Oh how I wish that could happen. **Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish**

Me: Hey Timmy, look! On that conveintly placed 85'in flat screen TV they are showing Crocker teaching a class at Casper High!

Timmy: SSSSSWWWEEEEEEETTTTTT! Let's watch!

**On the TV**

Mr. Crocker: And this class is a picture of a FAIRY GOD PARENT! And-

Dash: Ummm... that looks more like a stick with wings. And what do fairies have to do with health?

Mr. Crocker: Well... first for innterupting me you get an F! And second... Knowing about fairies is good for your developing minds.

Dash: Yeah if we want to be crazy like you.

Mr. Crocker: I heard that! F!

Paulina: **gasp** So you want us to eat the cute little fairies?!

Mr. Crocker: I said good to know not to eat! Super F for you!

Danny: Wow and people say my Dad is crazy. Well he can be at times but this guy is one seriously messed up fruit loop!

Mr. Crocker: I heard that Fenton! F! HAHAHA EH eheh heheheh heh!

**back and Timmy is ROFL!**

Timmy: That was awsome!

Me: Yep well bye everyone please review! Whose next? I don't know... I'm still listening to your requests.


	23. TV's Adam West!

HI people! yea I finally got to update! Ok so thanks for all the reveiws and I'm still working on your requests and don't worry PersonWhoNeedsToGetAcount I'm doing Happy Peppy Gary and Betty. It might just be next. Well here's a list of chapters that I'm working on that are allmost completed and the order that they will appear for now. might change though:

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty (allmost done! so this one is possible that it might be put up next)

Domino (in the middle): note that this is not a charater on the show and a person I made up as you can tell by the other chapters and it was by request that I'm doing this.

cupid (just started towards middle)

Mark Chang (just started)

ok those are the chapter's I'm working on right now. The other charaters I'm going to or might be doing are (oh and please note that these are not in an order):

Chester  
AJ  
Man-die  
Tad and Chad  
Anti-Cosmo  
Poof  
Sanderson  
HP  
Imaginary Gary  
Remy Bucksaplenty  
San jay  
Elmer  
Mr. Biggles  
Tucker: yes he's a DP charater but it was by request  
Dark Lazer (maybe)  
Easter Bunny (maybe)  
April Fool (maybe)  
Crimson Chin(maybe)

more characters might be added if there are any. well here's the next victim! enjoy!

.

TV's Adam West... he thinks he's Catman

Adam West: but I am catman

TV's Adam West... likes dogs

Adam West: no! cats are scared of dogs!

TV's Adam West... he is married to a rottweiler

Adam West: no i just said I don't like dogs! and I'm scared of rottweilers the most!

TV's Adam West... he has 85 cats livng in his house.

Adam West: how did you know that?!

TV's Adam West... he is allergic to cats!

Adam West: No I'm not! that would mean I'm allergic to myself! And I'm not allergic to myself!

TV's Adam West... doesn't know that I stole all his milk.

Adam West: NNNOOO! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MILK! It's a cat's favourite drink!

He also doesn't know that I set 500 rapid dogs loose in his house.

Adam West: NNNOOO! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like dogs and they'll attack my cats!

TV's Adam West... He plays batman

Adam West: really?

yep.

Adam West: I never heard of this Batman. I only know of Catman

TV's Adam West... He is looking for the people who keep stealing his water every time he flushes the toilet.

Adam West: Not really but, I like to flush the toilet for fun. We cats find that interesting. Watch that high water bills video on YouTube.(seriously watch it) It will explain everything. Sometimes my bills get that high too and I apologize if your water bills get high. I can't help myself.

TV's Adam West... He is the mayor of Dimmsdale

Adam West: I am? They elected me as the mayor? I didn't know that! Thank you kind citizens of Dimmsdale!

TV's Adam West... He is really the mayor of Quahog.

Adam West: Where's that?

Rode island

Adam West: wow. Wait that sounds familiar like it's on a show called Family Guy. Some guy named Seth Mcfairline asked me to do a voice on that show but, I didn't because he wouldn't use Catman and being Catman is much more fun! I have heard of some universe where some other guy named Adam West is doing my voice.

TV's Adam West: He thinks that Joe Swatson is looking for his light brite pieces instead of the Griffins

Adam West: whose that?

TV's Adam West... is looking for his Light Brite because his name isn't Adam We.

Adam West: I know it's not. Wait did my name change to Adam We? **Adam west is playing with light brite pieces**

Hey where'd you get those light brite pieces?

Adam West: Oh I bring these with me everywhere!

Ok...

Adam West**: spelling out his name**I'm missing some pieces! My name isn't Adam We or is it?

TV's Adam West... He isn't really missing pieces The Light Brite company legally changed his name to Adam We.

Adam West: Makes sence. Wait a minute... how'd they get permission to legally change my name?

TV's Adam West... He has three identities

Really?

**out of no where the Adam West from Family Guy comes out and the non-cartoon Adam West comes out**

And now the magic happens

Adam West (catman): what magic? whoa. Who is that handsome guy.

Mayor West: what about these two handsome guys

Adam West (regular): wow. I'm seeing the two cartoon versions of me and they are talking to me. Am I dreaming?

Mayor West: wait a minute. I must be in a mirror maze. No wonder why there are three of me! Except they are not moving and doing the same thing I'm doing or am I doing those things. I'll never know.

Adam West (catman): wow since when am I in a mirror maze?

ha! this can go on for hours!

Mayor West: So I'm not in a mirror maze?

Adam West (catman): I guess not.

Mayor West: where am I then?

Adam West (catman): I don't know where I am.

Mayor West: This is amazing it's like I can actually talk to my self and I respond to myself.

Adam West (catman): BUt I'm wearing different clothing when I respond.

Mayor West: I know it's awesome!

Adam West (catman): Hey **points to the real Adam West who is just standing there trying to figure out if he is dreaming or not** How come that me is standing there confused?

Mayor West: I don't know but it's a good question! Thank you other me!

Adam West (catman): no problem other me! wait a minute how am i sure that you are me?

and now it gets good!

Mayor West: yeah! you could be working for the government. disguising yourself as me!

Adam West (catman): I don't think I'm working for the government

Mayor West:that's good because you're not!

Adam West (catman): yay!

Mayor West: I knew I wasn't working for the government! but are you so sure that you aren't stealing my water?

Adam West (catman): my water is being stolen?

Mayor West: yes it is!

Adam West (catman): so that guy was right.

Mayor West: you bet he was!

Ok Mayor West and Catman. As fun as this can be watching you two ramble and stuck in confusion, I got to wrap this episode up! soo... Now you Know... TV's ADAM WEST! THE crazy dog-loving, person, who is alurgic to cats and cannot live without milk!

Catman and Mayor West: NO THEY DON'T!

-

Ok that was it I hope you all liked it! yea there were a lot of Family Guy references in here.


	24. I'm HappyPeppyGary, I'm HappyPeppyBetty!

Ok here's Happy Peppy Gary and Betty! rquested by PersonWhoNeedsToGetAcount Hope you enjoy it! (I hate the color pink too lol (well i despize it lol) ) glad you are enjoying this!

Happy Peppy Gary: Hey!  
**Me:** AGH! What are you two doing here?!  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** Isn't this our chapter?  
**Me:** Yes. But why are you here?  
**Happy Peppy Gary:** Because we wanted to sing the "thank you for requesting us" song to PersonWhoNeedsToGetAcount! Thank you for requesting us!  
**Happy Peppy Gary and Betty:** OOOHHHH! Thank you for requesting us-  
**Me:** Ok,ok! Please stop with the singing! Everybody out there thanks for the reviews and I enjoy doing all your requests! Now let's just get on to Know Your Stars.  
**Happy Peppy Gary:** Not so fast! Somebody forgot to say the copyrights!  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** You can get introuble by law!  
**Me:** Yes, but I said it in other chapters!  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** But did you sing it?  
**Me:** WHAT?!  
**Happy Peppy Gary:** Let's sing the copyright song!  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** Right on!  
**Me:** NO!  
**Happy Peppy Gary and Betty:** I DO NOT OWN-  
**Me:** STOP! I donotownfairlyoddparentsortheknowyourstarsskit. FairlyOddParentsisownedbyButchHartmanandNickelodeonaandKnowYourStarsskitiscopyrightofallthatandNickelodeon! Ok! ***pushing Happy Peppy Gary and Betty out*** Let's get on with Know Your Stars!  
**Happy Peppy Gary:** Know your stars? THAT'S A GREAT NAME FOR A SONG!  
**Me:** NO!

.

--

HAppy Peppy Gary: Wow. we got in easy!

Happy Peppy Betty: We didn't have to answer any questions! But I wonder why they said we are allowed to annoy the vioce? Does he like to get annoyed?

Happy Peppy Gary: It's mean to annoy people! But those security gurads are soo nice! They looked really happy to see us!

Happy Peppy Betty: But wasn't it kinda creepy that they said they worship us? The said we were some savours for their jobs.

Happy Peppy Gary: A little. But, it's good that they're friendly.

Happy Peppy Betty: I didn't even know we were supposed to be on this show.

Happy Peppy Gary: Good thing that Turner kid called us!

Happy Peppy Betty: And don't forget the grumpy squid! Or was it an octopus?

Happy Peppy Gary: Well it doen't matter. It's nice to do favors for people!

Happy Peppy Betty: Let's sing the "let's do favors for people because it is nice and helpful!" song!

Happy Peppy Gary: YAY! Ok! 1..... 2.... 3.... "there once was a man who needed some help!"

Happy Peppy Betty: so then he gave us a yelp!

Happy Peppy Gary: he said "hey could you do me a favor?"

Happy Peppy Betty: And we said

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: HOWDY NEIGHBOR!

Happy Peppy Gary: so we did him a favor!

Happy Peppy Betty: And it gave us

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: MMmm..... Flavor!

Happy Peppy Gary: Of a meal that filled us up

Happy Peppy Betty: With helpfulness and niceness!

Happy Peppy Gary: that we could savoir!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: And that's why it's good to do favors!

Happy Peppy Betty: NEIGHBORS!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: So that's why..... we do favors! let's do favors for people because it is nice and helpful! Let's do favors because it's nice and Jelpful! welpful ***they continue singing this dumb and annoying song***

AAAGGGGHHHHH! Stop this insanity! Who's singing?! It feels like someone dropped me off at the learnatorium! Ok everything's set? I can start the show now? He's here? Ok!

Know Your Stars...... Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars...... Know Your Stars......

Squidward Tentacales......

**Happy Peppy Gary and Betty stop singing**

Happy Peppy Gary: Hey! That's the name of the guy we did a favor for!

Happy Peppy Betty: He must be a squid!

WAIT A MINUTIE?! Where's Squidward?!

Happy Peppy Gary: At a place called the Krusty Krab.

No! Squidward your time will come! What are you two doing here?! You're not even on my list of Fairly Odd Parents characters.....

Happy Peppy Betty: Well... that Squidward guy said we'd be doing him a favor if we came here!

EERRR....... what is with him?!

Happy Peppy Gary: Weren't we supposed to be here anyway? That's what that nice Turner kid said.

Errr..... wait a minute. That's Happy Peppy Gary and Betty! Excelent targets.... thank you Timmy!

Happy Peppy Gary: What about targets?

Oh nothing...

Happy Peppy Betty: Let's sing the Target song!

Happy Peppy Gary: The one about the store or the one about actual targets?

Happy Peppy Betty: I don't know.... Let's sing both!

Happy Peppy Gary: That's a great idea!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: OOOOHHHHH!-

STOP SINGING! Ok now I just realized that you are on my list and now please sit in those chairs and let me begin ok?

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: OK!

.

Know Your Stars...... Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars...... Know Your Stars......

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... they feel nutrition soy cubes, and toufoo are for loosers.

Happy Peppy Betty: No! Without a well balenced diet you won't have enough engery to keep your body in shape and you will have health problems! And soycubes and toufoo taste delious!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... think that candy, cake, cookies, brownies, cream puffs, napolians, and icecream are happy and approved food groups

Happy Peppy Gary: No! Those foods are filled with many calleries and fat. That's why it is the verry tiny piece at the top of the food pyrimaid. That indicates that you should eat verry little portions of it.

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... don't know that they are reading the food pyrimaid wrong. The items on top of the food pyrimid are the ones you should eat the most!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: WOW.

Happy Peppy Betty: I can't belive we were reading it wrong this whole time!

Happy Peppy Gary: That means we have unhealthy eating habbits! Thanks for informing us on that voice!

Don't mention it!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... their favourtie arcade game is Wack a Mole.

Happy Peppy Gary: No! That's a bad game!

Happy Peppy Betty: It gives the wrong message!

Happy Peppy Gary: Yes! How'd you feel if you were a mole and you got wacked on the head?

Happy Peppy Betty: They have feelings too you know!

Happy Peppy Gary: They could become extinct!

Umm... ok.

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... I put all the moles on the endangerd species list because I wacked too many of them on the head!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: NNNOOOO!

Happy Peppy Gary: How could you?!

Happy Peppy Betty: You monster!

Thank You!

Happy Peppy Gary: Wait I think I know why you did that.

Happy Peppy Betty: I think I know too. It's not your fault.

What are you people talking about?

Happy Peppy Gary: Do you have ***whispers*** Selfesteam issues?

WHAT?! NO! Could you please just sit there and let me do my job?

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: OK!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... they are scared of clowns.

Happy Peppy Gary: Why would we be scared of clowns?

Happy Peppy Betty: We work for a clown!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty..... They want to kill clowns....

Happy Peppy Betty: Why would we want to kill our boss?

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... They want to kill their boss because he is not a clown....

Happy Peppy Gary: That's not a verry good reason to kill sombody.

Happy Peppy Betty: Yes. You should learn to talk about differences to work things out.

Happy Peppy Gary: Violence is never the answer!

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

Happy Peppy Gary: There is nothing wrong with good morals. Wait he's not a clown?!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... they work for a mass murderer!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: NNNOOOO! Our jobs are a lie!

YAY! Things are now going my way.

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... they belive that violence is allways the answer.

Happy Peppy Betty: WHAT? No! Haven't you been paying attention to what we just said?

Happy Peppy Gary: Violence is never the answer.

Happy Peppy Betty: ***gasp*** Maybe he never heard the "Violence is never the answer" song.

Happy Peppy Gary: That's bad. We should sing it to him! Come on Mr. Vioce! Sing along with us!

NO! Stop singing! Do you have a song for everything?!

Happy Peppy Gary: Allmost! We don't have a song about you yet!

Thank God!

Happy Peppy Gary: We should make one for you!

NO!

Happy Peppy Betty: Hey! I just made one up! Look at it! ***hands Gary a paper with the song on it***

Happy Peppy Gary: That's great! Let's sing it now! Come on vioce you have to sing along to this one! It's your song!

I don't want to sing.

Happy Peppy Gary: Ok! Then we'll sing it to you!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: OOOHHHHHHHH-

STOP IT!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... They wrote a song about me because they think I'm a God!

Happy Peppy Betty: We don't think you're a God. We just think that you are a nice person.

Happy Peppy Gary: Maybe it's his way of lifting his self esteam!

Happy Peppy Betty: Way to go vioce!

I'm not lifting my self esteam! I don't need to! Now please let me move on with this show-

Happy Peppy Gary: Or maybe he's playing make-belive!

Happy Peppy Betty: I love make-belive!

Yes I am playing make-belive! Now, I am using my imagination and I picture all of us on a show called Know Your Stars and you two are the stars! OMG! We are here!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: YAY!

Now may I go on?

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: Yes.

Thank you! OK now...

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty...they made evil plans with the pixies.

Happy Peppy Betty: How can you make evil plans with pixies?

Happy Peppy Gary: Pixies are kind and sweet! Haven't you ever seen Tinkerbell?

Happy Peppy Betty: Besides, we're not evil!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty....dot dot dot...

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: dippdidy dot!

EEERRRR........ are you starting to bug me?! And why aren't you guys mad yet?! Curse you Timmy!

Happy Peppy Betty: Why would we be mad at you?

Happy Peppy Gary: You're our special friend!

AAAHHHH! Maybe I should just end it here... wait no! Yes this will work!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... They are Vendetta's long lost Aunt and Uncle (Vendetta is from Making Fiends so you all know)

Happy Peppy Betty: Really?!

Happy Peppy Gary: Wow! I didn't know I was realted to you or her.

Happy Peppy Betty: Me nethier!

Oh and she wants to see you guys right now!

Happy Peppy Gary: But, we can't just leave in the middle of the show.

Of couse you can. We'll wait 'till you get back.

Happy Peppy Betty: Thanks! We'll be back soon!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: Bye! ***they leave***

Bye! Yes they're gone! Maybe a fiend will eat them!

**.**

***In clamburg Happy Peppy Gary and betty are standing outside Vendetta's house***

Vendetta: WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?!

Happy Peppy Betty: Hello Neice!

Vendetta: What?! You two again?!

Happy Peppy Gary: Come on Neice! Let's sing a happy song!

Vendetta: What noooo! too happy! I'm not your neice! I hate you people I refuse to go to the learnitourum! I thought my fiend destroyed the two of you and the Learnatorium?! You are worse than Charlotte! Hamster! Get the cat! ***the red cat comes and eats them***

***inside the cat***

Charlotte: HI! Are you stuck in here too?

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: Yes.

Charlotte: Let's sing a happy song!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: That's a great idea!

Charlottle: Oh if only Vendetta could be here to share this moment with us! Oh and the exit is right there! ***they all sing a song then leave***

**.**

**Back at Know Your Stars**

Yes they're gone finally *Happy Peppy Gary and Betty come in* GONE?! Hey what are you guys doing here?! I thought you got eatten by a fiend?!

Happy Peppy Gary: We did!

Happy Peppy Betty: Untill this nice girl named Charlotte showed us the exit!

NNNNOOOOOO! Ok I can't give up now just a few more no matter how much they bug me... I will annoy them!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty... they let kids watch R rated movies

Happy Peppy Gary: No! Rated R movies are filled with violence, gore, adult words, and adults doing things that they should only do when they're ready to do it.

Happy Peppy Betty: We don't want to poison their innocent little minds.

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty....they don't know that I switched all the videos in the Learnatorium with rated R movies.

A bunch of random Kids that ran into the studio: YAY!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty: NNOOOO!

YYEEESSSS! HAHAHAHA!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty....They encuage kids to go against authority

Happy Peppy Gary: NO! That's bad!

Happy Peppy Betty: If kids do that now... the world could turn into an anarcky!

hahaha.... I just love how you over analize things!

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty.... they beat up old ladies.

Happy Peppy Gary: No.

Happy Peppy Betty: You must respect the elderly.

Happy Peppy Gary and Betty....they beat up puppies

Happy Peppy Betty: No! That's wrong!I love puppies! They are soo innocent and cute!

Happy Peppy Gary: They are our friends! We must learn to respect all living things!

Happy Peppy Betty: Yeah! ***gets a puppy and hugs it. the puppy is holding up a sign that says "Help Me"*** What did the puppies ever do to you?!

Nothing. You are the ones who beat them up.

Happy Peppy Gary: That's a lie!

How come I have a video of you two doing that?

Happy Peppy Betty: We would never do that!

Ok then... roll the clip ***a clip plays that has horrible actors in it***

Happy Peppy Gary: NNNOOOO! ***Happy Peppy Gary and Betty are hugging eachother and crying***

Happy Peppy Betty: How could we do that to such innocent puppies?!

MMMAAAAWWWAAAAHHHAAAHHHAAA!

Happy Peppy Gary: ***lets go of Betty*** Wait. Stop. That's not us! Those are actors protraying us!

Oh My God! They're smart!

Happy Peppy Betty: Of course we are! But. why would someone make a video of us doing that? Gary do you think?

Happy Peppy Gary: NO! How can this be?!

What?!

Happy Peppy Gary: It's ok Mr. Voice I know it's hard to admit it but, you will feel much better when you get it off of your chest it's ok, we won't tell.

Get what off my chest?!

Happy Peppy Betty: Don't be shy now!

WHAT?!

Happy Peppy Gary: Oh no it's worse. It's ok we're all afraid of something. It's ok to have a phobia of dogs!

I don't have a phobia of dogs!

Happy Peppy Betty: Of course you do! Otherwise you wouldn't have made that video! Don't worry! We'll help you get over your phobia!

What if I didn't make the video.

Happy Peppy Gary: Denial!

I'm not in denial!

Happy Peppy Gary: It's ok! Denial is the first stage! I know these things. I not only work at the Learnatorium I'm also a phycologist!

Oh Joy.

Happy Peppy Betty: I'm also a phycolohist! Well I used to be a child phycologist but unfortunatly, I got fired because for some reason my paitents problems only got worse after seeing me. They even developed a phobia of me! I wonder why? They thought I was crazy.

I think the two of you need phycologists.

Happy Peppy Betty: Oh you are such a silly billy! Why would a phycologist need a phycologist? We can solve our own problems! Now it is you who needs one. It's ok! Everyone goes to one some point in there life!

But I don't need one!

Happy Peppy Gary: Rebellion! Not good!

I'm not rebelling! And I didn't make that video!

Happy Peppy Gary: More rebellion and more denial?! Not good but, we're getting somewhere!

DOMINO MADE THE VIDEO!

Happy Peppy Gary: Domino?

Happy Peppy Betty: I think Domino is an imaginary friend.

Happy Peppy Gary: It's worse than I thought. Right. Yes I see "Domino" did make this video. Can you please tell me why Domino made this video? Is he trying to get his agression and fears out?

No! Domino is the ghost of all ghosts!

Happy Peppy Betty: Oh no! I think he's talking about....SUICIDE!

Happy Peppy Gary: ***GASP* **

UUUGGGGHHHHHHHHH! I can't take it anymore! And now you know... Happy Peppy Gary and Betty! The annoying clown killing, violence loving, pup- oh I can't finish it! Let's just end it at that! I have a headache! Just get themn out of here! Please!

--

Wow you are all right! They did out annoy the voice! lol Hoped you all enjoyed it!

Happy Peppy Gary: Guess what?!  
Me: What are you still doing here?!  
Happy Peppy Betty: We finished our song about Know Your Stars! And we want to sing it to you!  
Me: NNNOOOO! No more songs please!


	25. Cupid!

Hey, thanks for all the reveiws. Cupid is the next victim on the list! hahaha..... Sorry everyone who was expecting domino. I promise Domino will come soon! I didn't forget. This one got finished first. Ok now before we move on it's time to once again answer your questions!

PersonWhoNeedsAccount- Why didn't I let them finish the "thank you for requesting us" song? (sorry that I didn't) Well it was because-

**Anti-Cosmo:** I told her that the song is 200 hours long!  
**Me:** Yep. Is that even true?  
**Anti-Cosmo:** Do you trust me?  
**Me:** I'm not too sure.....***thinking about what evil plan Anti-Cosmo has***  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** No you silly Billys! It's not 200 hours long! That was on the thrid cut!  
**Me and Anti-Cosmo:** THRID CUT?!  
**Happy Peppy Gary:** Yep thrid cut! The real reason why she didn't let us sing it is because we made the song 500 hours long!  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** All our songs start out that long! Then we forgot to tell Bluemoon that we shortend this one to 27 hours long! She said that we wouldn't have time to do a 500 hour long song!  
**Happy Peppy Gary:** Now we are going to sing to you the "Thank you for requesting us" song! the 27 hour long version!  
**Happy Peppy Gary and Betty:** OOOOOHHHHHH.....  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** Maybe we should just sing the shortest version we have the one we made for the CD!  
**Happy Peppy Gary:** That's right! We just made a CD of all our classic songs! Yes, this 48 CD set has everything from "I'm Happy Peppy Gary! I'm Happy Peppy Betty!" to "Fun Box" to "I don't Wanna Be Eaten By A Gator!" song. EVERYTHING! This CD set is good for all ages! Not only does this CD have our orginal songs, to appeal to the teenagers we did some covers of the most popular songs on the charts(and parents don't worry we subsituted the curses with happy and friendly words). These range anywhere from Paper Planes by MIA to "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry to "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park!  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** It also includes our newest songs "Know Your Stars" and "The Voice" song! And It's only $12.95! But, for the holidays it's $8.95! With free shipping! And since you people are all soo nice for listening to us say this we are going to give you all free copies! *Copies fall from the ceiling* Now let's sing!

**Happy Peppy Gary and Betty:** OOOOOOHHHHHH......... Thank You for requesting us! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! For Requesting us!  
**Happy Pepppy Gary:** It's nice to get requests!  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** And we're happy, you picked us over the rest!  
**Happy Peppy Gary:** You are the best!  
**Happy Peppy Betty:** And requests are good for you!  
**Happy Peppy Gary and Betty:** OOHHHHH.....Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! For Requesting us! We wish we could be someone so we could request us to! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! We hope it comes true! So then someday we could make requests too! Olay!

Ok so now everything is done with. I decided to let Anti-Cosmo say the copy rights because he seems to be the only one who won't add crazy things while saying them. And he wanted to for some reason.... Take it away AC!

**Anti-Cosmo:** Bluemoon2021b does not own Fairly Odd Parents or the Know Your Stars skit! If she did , the Anti-Fairies would have complete control over everything in the show. Bad luck would be everywhere! We would have won the olympics! Turner would have been my evil godchild! And we would make sure we give her extra bad luck! Because we would love her oh so much!  
**Me:** *a little creeped out* uhhh.....  
**Anti-Cosmo:** On with Know Your Stars!

--

Know Your Stars...... Know Your Stars....... Know Your Stars......

Cupid...he hates valentines day

Cupid: What?! I love that day!

Surreeee you do.

Cupid: Of corse I do. It's my holiday, and my birthday! But, I hate the fact that I have to work on my birthday.

Cupid..... he is really born on friday the 13th

Cupid: NO!

Cupid..... He loves the Bee Gees and that is the only band he listens to!

Cupid: NO! I listen to anything but the Bee Gees! *Bee Gees song starts to play* Too much Bee Gees!

Cupid... he hates love.

Cupid: I love, love!

hehehe... love, love

Cupid: what is soo funny about love?

Nothing, nothing...

Cupid... he loves LOVE! hahaha...

Cupid: I just told you I love, Love! What's so funny about it? Unless you get that happy feeling inside when you're in love. That's what I love about love.

Love, love. hehehe...

Cupid: Can you please tell me what's so funny?

No, no, no, it's ok.

Cupid... who is love?

Cupid: What?

Love, you know Love?

Cupid: yes I know love. But, what do you mean who is love?

Love you know. that special person...

Cupid: Oh, I see You mean I'm love!

So you're in love with your self?

Cupid: WHAT?!

Cupid... his girlfriend's name is love.

Cupid: What?! I dont have a-

Cupid... he is really his own girlfriend

Cupid: No I'm not. Sadly, I don't have a girlfriend, and you would think that the god of love would have one allready.

See? You are the god of your own girlfriend wich makes you a girl.

Cupid: I'm not a female!

Friend.

Cupid... He hates the color pink!

Cupid: No! I love the color pink!

Cupid... he is gay.

Cupid: I'm not gay! Where'd you get that idea?

You have a lisp.

Cupid: *gasp* I don't have a lisp! That doesn't allways mean that someone is gay ya know.

Your actions are girly.

Cupid: How?

You're gasping!

Cupid: everyone gasps!

You like the color pink and wear pink!

Cupid: That's not proof! Some guys wear pink!

Yes, gay guys!

Cupid: No! Tough guys wear pink! Haven't you seen the shrit?!

Yes, but you have to be a body bulider to wear them.

Cupid: NO! I'm wearing one right now! *takes off his normal top and he is wearing the shrit.*

That doesn't mean anything. Besides, you're soft, not tough!

Cupid: Just because I don't belive in violence doesn't mean that I'm not tough! So you know, I was the one who invented this shrit!

Cupid..... he wears a diaper because he never got potty trained!

Cupid: That is not true! You want to know the real reason why I wear a diaper?

Because you're not potty trained?

Cupid: NO! I wear one because one day in collage I passed out and somebody thought it would be funny to dress me up in baby clothes and put a diaper on me! They took a picture and then thought it would be funny to send that picture to the greeting card companies on earth! And that is why I have to wear a diaper!

HAHAHAHAHA!

Cupid: It's not funny!

Cupid.... he doesn't know that I was the one who took that picture and sent it to all the greeting card compaines!

Cupid: YOU DID THAT TO ME?!

hehehehe......

Cupid: I will mess up your love life for that!

I thought you didn't belive in violence?

Cupid: I don't, but sometimes, love hurts! *pulls out a arrow*

Whoa, whoa, hold up. I was just kidding. I didn't do any of that!

Cupid: *puts down arrow* You better be! Otherwise you're going to get it!

Cupid....... he works at a strip culb.

Cupid: I don't work at a strip club!

I know.

Cupid: Then why-

Cupid.... he works at a gay strip club!

Cupid: I said I don't work at a strip club!

I know that! I said you work at a gay strip club, not a strip club.

Cupid: But you first said-

Cupid....... he has 12,000 girlfriends but Love is his favourite!

Cupid: I said I don't have a girlfriend! Love is not a name! I wouldn't even have 12,000 girlfriends!

See? You are gay! You don't have a girlfriend!

Cupid: That doesn't mea-

Cupid....... he also has 12,000 boyfriends!

Cupid: Hey I don't have 12,000 boyfriends! I'm not gay!

OMG! You're right your not gay!

Cupid: Thank you!

You're BI!

Cupid: WHAT?! I-

Cupid...... he is cheating on all his boyfriends and girlfriends! How could you?!

Cupid: I allready told you that I don't have 12,000 boyfriends or girlfriends and cheating is wrong and against everything I belive in!

Cupid...... he is going to dump all of his boyfriends and girlfriends for his girlfriend Love! Aww..... soo sweet!

Cupid: You're crazy!

Cupid...... he doesn't know that I have 800,000 girlfriends that I'm cheating on but I'm going to dump them all for Vicky!

Cupid: Oh that's it!

And now you know.... Cupid!

Cupid: NO THEY DON'T! And now... prepare to say goodbye to your love life!....Bub! *pulls out arrow again*

--

Ok hoped you all liked it! Domino is comming as soon as possible!


	26. Jack Fenton

Ok this chapter was requested by Filler Bunny Bot 122. Hope you like it! :) Ari, I promise Domino will be next! I didn't forget him! lol I still don't own FOP or DP or All That or work for Nickelodeon

--

Jack: hhmmm..... according to this note I recived the ghost know as Domino is near by... and what's this? *picks up another note that is on the chair* "Sit here and the ghost will come to you and then you'll be a famous ghost hunter" HOT DOG! This is good! *sits*

Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars........

Jack: So there really is a ghost around here and it's not fake. The note didn't lie! Show yourself Domino!

I'm not domino.

Jack: yes you are! I can't see you!

That doesn't mean anything.

Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars........

Jack: I see. This must be a game. I won't fall for it ghost!

yea.. whatever.

Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars........

Jack: Wait a minute.... this is that show Danny was on.....

Yes.

Jack: I see you're not a ghost you're the Know Your Stars annoncer!

Yes. Please let me move on with this.

Jack: The Know Your Stars announcer is a ghost?!

No I'm not.

Jack: Hmm.... I'm watching you even though I can't see you.

Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars........

Jack Fenton..... He married a ghost.

Jack: Maddie's a ghost?

Jack Fenton..... he descoverd the Ghost Busters!

Jack: No I didn't, those guys are phoneys.

Jack Fenton.... He was a ghost buster

Jack: I'd never accoicate myself with those fakes! They're all for show!

Jack Fenton..... he is a ghost!

Jack: I'm not a ghost!

Yes you are! I have your blood results

Jack: You don't!

Ok. Prove to me that you are not a ghost. Try to scare me!

Jack: You're messed up!

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! That was so scary!

Jack: You're crazy.

AAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SCARING ME AGAIN!

Jack Fenton......he's not really a ghost. Domino is really inside of him trying to take over his soul.

Jack: Domino get out of me! Prepare to face the ecto sucker! *pulls out a vaccum and points it to him and his clothes get sucked in there* It didn't work! And I'm naked!

Jack Fenton...... Domino is not inside of you.

Jack: Uggghhhhh.......

Jack Fenton...... Domino recently took over my soul and made me do that and now he flew away.

Jack: I will not fall for anymore of your tricks Domino!

Jack Fenton..... Domino made me say that because he wanted you to make a fool of yourself and he knew that you would end up being naked.

Jack: No ghost makes a fool out of Jack Fenton! Show yourself!

Jack Fenton.. The ham is in the stairway. I repeat, the ham is in the stairway.

Jack: How'd you know?! Are you sure you aren't a ghost?!

Jack Fenton...... His wife just left him for Vlad Masters.

Jack: She what?! Why would she do that?!

Because they love eachother.

Jack: That's insane, Maddie loves me. And why would she go marry my best friend? Vlad must think that's insane. Wait did you get paid to say that?

As a matter of fact I did. Domino paid me to say that!

Jack: Where are you Domino?! Come out here!

Vlad: *appearing out of nowhere as Vlad Plasmius* I paid you to say that!

You did?!

Vlad: Oppss...

Where's my million?

Vlad: You're not getting a million out of me!

Jack: *spots vlad* You! Prepare to eat ectoplasum Domino!

Vlad: I'm not Domino!

Jack: Hmm... You do look familuar....

Vlad: You don't know me!

Jack Fenton...... The reason why Domino looks soo familuar to him is because Domino took over Vlad's body, and killed Vlad! Then he is going to pay me a million dollars!

Jack + Vlad: WHAT?!

Jack: Die Domino!

Vlad: I'm not Domino!

Jack Fenton..... He doesn't know that Domino wants to kill him so he could run off and marry his wife and kill her to make her his ghost bride and then they can have beatiful ghost childeren! Oh and he wants to kill Danny and Jazz too.

Jack: Stay away from my family ghost! *pulls out ecto gun*

Vlad: No stop! And could you put some clothes on?!

Jack: I'm not going to fall for any of your little tricks Domino! *zaps him with the gun*

Vald: AAAAHHHHH! It burns! Stop it now!

Jack: No! You're going to get it Domino! *he starts chasing Vlad out of the building*

Ok and now you know Jack Fenton!

--

Ok sorry that one kinda sucked but I hoped you all liked it! I tried on this it. DOMINO IS NEXT! YAY! lol


	27. Domino!

Yay! Domino! Is here! This chapter was requested by Ari (yes people I really do your requests no matter how random they are) I hope you like it! I do not own know your stars or any other copyrighted stuff in here. All I own is this parody and Domino! So you all know Domino is not a character on the show, and you may want to read Dad's chapter since that's when he appears. Just saying incase you get confused. I might move this to cartoon crossovers since of the random things in here. Not sure though

--

Oh yea! I got my mojo back! I can annoy people again or make them go crazy and attack others! Whose next on my list? Intersting. Your time has come Squidward! Oh wait he's not here? Oh this is interesting.........

Know Your Stars....... Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars.......

Domino...... HUH?! Domino? What?!

Domino: *appearing out of nowhere* *Domino looks like a teenager and has a skater punk look(and so you all know Domino is a guy)* So you're the jerk whose been saying all these random things about me?!

Who are you?

Domino: I'm Domino!

Verry funny kid. Now who are you?

Domino: I'm Domino.

Domino does not exist! It was a random ghost that was made up. Is this some sorta joke?!

Domino: No. I do exist.

But you're just a kid!

Domino: Some ghosts are kids. Look I'll prove it to you *goes invisable for a second*

Whoa, Domino really does exist! Sorry.

Domino: I'm leaving now.

Why don't you have a seat?

Domino: No I'm not going to be on this dumb show.

Well.... um Jack Fenton is outside!

Domino: So? I'm smart engouh to get away from him besides I don't do any evil things.

WHAT KIND OF GHOST ARE YOU?!

Domino: A cool one.

Ok. You sure you don't want to take a seat?

Domino: No I hate this show. Though, it is fun when you get mad.

Hey!

Domino: hehehe.....

OHHH! I'll get my revenge! *all sweet* You sure you don't wanna take a seat?

Domino: Fine. I'll take a seat. But, I won't get mad because I'll just be laughing at you making a fool out of yourself trying to annoy me.

Sure..... that's what they all say......

Know Your Stars....... Know Your Stars........ Know Your Stars.......

Domino...... he is really Casper the friendly ghost.

*Domino just sits there snickering shaking his head*

Domino...... he robbed 9,000 banks!

*Domino is still sitting down and is relaxed*

Domino...... he is really starting to bug me right now!

Domino: Hey! There's a new one! And how true it is!

Domino...... he once lost a bet and had to go on top of the school roof on the night of his jouner prom wearing a wedding dress while singing Miley Cyrus songs and along with Britteny Spear's hit song "Piece Of Me."

Domino: Hey I was drunk and stupid! I'm just a teenager! I mean.... I didn't do that......

Hehehe..... look whose the fool now. And I thought I was making that up.

Domino: *nervous* That's because you were! I was just fooling with you hehe....

Oh really? How come I have pictures then?

Domino: How'd you get pictures?!

HAHAHAHAHA!

Domino...... he died in a marching band accident.

Domino: No. I was never in band and I don't wanna talk about how I died.

Domino...... he has 800,000,000,0000 girlfriends

Domino: No I don't. I ain't a pimp.

Domino...... he doesn't have a girlfriend because he is a total dork.

Domino: Hey! I'm not a dork! And I have a girlfriend!

How can you have a girlfriend? You're a ghost!

Domino: And you sound so stupid right now.

What's her name?

Domino: Clairesse. Why am I even telling you this?

Domino...... he doesn't know that I just killed his girlfriend this morning.

Domino: *sinckering*

Oh wait... UUUUGGGGHHHHH! How am I supposed to annoy you now?!

Clairesse: You were the one who killed me years ago?!

I didn't.

Domino: Clairesse? What are you doing here?

Clairesse: Oh hi Anti-Cosmo. I'm jus-

Domino: ANTI-COSMO?! Did you just call me Anti-Cosmo?

Clairesse: Opps....

Domino: Why?

Clairesse: Ok fine. He's my ex. I was tired of being a ghost and then decided to take the form of an Anti- fairy for a little while. And now I must take rervenge out on my father for killing me!

Domino: The Know Your Stars announcer is your father?!

Clairesse: Yes!

Domino: How old are you?!

I don't have any kids. And I didn't kill anybody I was just trying to annoy Domino!

Clairesse: Now I don't care!

How are you my kid?

Clairesse: Oh you know that women you met years ago? You two went on a date. Her name was Honey. You guys had fun that night. Then after that night she somehow managed to go 14,000 years into the past and I was born there!

Oh......

Domino: Ok this is getting really weird. bye.

Clairesse: Domino! Come back!

And now you know....Domino!

Clairesse: REVENGE!

--

wow crazy huh? lol. Hope you all liked it. For now, as much as I love doing all your requests I'm trying to really focus on the main FOP characters ok? So right now I will not take anymore random requests for this parody. But, you can make requests on my next Know Your Stars parody! I'm making one with a bunch of random cartoons in it! It's going to be put in cartoon crossovers! It's not up yet but it will be soon! Well I once again I hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
